Tuya por siempre
by Ken Trunks
Summary: TERMINADO. La vuelta de una persona importante traerá conflictos y soluciones a unos jóvenes saiyans. Los recuerdos del pasado vuelven a surgir en el presente y más de uno sufrirá con ellos.
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**ACLARACIÓN****:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

Basado 5 años luego desde la partida de Goku con Sheron.

Edades:

Trunks: 33

Goten: 32

Pan: 21 (tiene 19 pero entrenó por dos días en la Sala de Tiempo, lo que equivale a dos años)

Bra: 20

**Tuya por siempre**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de una joven y fuerte guerrera. Su pelo negro esparcido sobre su almohada, comenzó a brillar por el efecto del sol debido que su madre había abierto las persianas de su habitación, volteó para mirar cómo su hija dormía, suspiró recordando lo mucho que había extrañado verla dormir, había estado ausente todo el verano y hace solo dos días había vuelto. Acercándose a la muchacha, la zarandeó suavemente de la cama.

— Pan —Videl le susurró acariciándole el rostro—. Cariño, despierta. Tu primer día en la Universidad acaba de empezar, llegarás tarde. Vamos, hija, papá te llevará.

— Detente mamá— Tomó la mano de su mamá y la sacó de su cara—. Aún es temprano, sólo unos minutos más y bajaré.

— Dentro de diez minutos te quiero abajo. El desayuno ya está servido.

— Por Dende, ya iré.

Se estiró en la cama y bostezó mirando el sol que se infiltraba por su ventana, era un hermoso día y sentía tantas ganas de entrenar que ir a aquella terrible Universidad. Vistió con unos jeans oscuros y una remera de tirantes blanca con un saco gris y negro. Ordenó todas sus cosas y las colocó en su mochila. Se miró en el espejo y se maquilló de manera natural, luego observó que todavía llevaba pantuflas, rió y se colocó sus zapatillas de la suerte. Bajó las escaleras y observó que sus padres estaban tomando un café como de costumbre mientras miraban las noticias por la televisión.

— Buenos días papá —Saludó a Gohan con un beso en la mejilla—. Escucha, no te molestes en llevarme, yo misma volaré, no te preocupes.

— No hay problema hija, debo ir a la Universidad a charlar con algunos colegas, me queda de paso así que te llevaré.

— Bien, como tú digas.

Comenzó a desayunar como toda una Saiyajin, mientras miraba las noticias, los periodistas habían mencionado que hacía una hora habían robado un banco en Satán City como de costumbre, pero por suerte un nuevo héroe rondaba por allí, aún su identidad era misteriosa, había aparecido más de tres ocasiones y ya se había ganado admiradores, pero aquel héroe no era tan fuerte como los antiguos guerreros de la lucha y la justicia. Gohan y Videl comenzaron a reírse recordando aquellos días de superhéroes en la cuidad, habían hablado con Pan porque querían que ella siguiese aquella tarea, pero la joven rechazó rápidamente antes que se la propusieran.

—¿Quién será? Siempre me deja con la intriga —Comentó Videl mientras tomaba un sorbo de café—. Quizás sea uno de nosotros, ¿Goten quizás?

— No Videl —Rió Gohan—. Goten nunca pensaría en eso, además aquel muchacho tiene un ki normal, es un humano pero muy fuerte, quizás tenga un nivel de pelea más alto que Yamcha —Gohan miró a Pan— ¿Lista Pan? Ya es hora.

— Sólo déjame terminar el jugo — Dando el último sorbo de su vaso, se marchó.

En la Capital del Oeste, en el edificio más grande toda la cuidad, miles de personas habían empezado su trabajo de cada mañana, yendo y viniendo de sus oficinas, corriendo entre los pasillos, subiendo y bajando por los elevadores, y millones teléfonos sonando.

Corporación Cápsula era la empresa familiar más multimillonaria de todo el planeta, su fama crecía constantemente por los miles de inventos que se llevaban a cabo en poco tiempo, gracias a sus excelentes y eficaces empleados con los que contaba la empresa. El heredero de la Corporación, Trunks Briefs, caminaba por el pasillo mientras que su secretaria leía su agenda electrónica. Las mismas citas de siempre: reuniones, visitas de empresarios famosos, más reuniones, junta de empleados, almuerzo, reunión, firmar contratos, visita del alcalde y mucho más.

— Vaya, creo que no será un día fácil —Sonrió Trunks. Su secretaria ruborizada asintió con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Sun. Si me disculpas estaré en mi oficina.

— Si, señor, si me necesita no dude en llamarme. Con su permiso, señor.

Trunks entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella dando un largo suspiro. Rogaba por volver a su casa. No era que odiaba ser el Presidente de la Corporación más grande de todo el Universo, porque él era capaz de llevar su tarea a cabo, siendo un hombre inteligente y eficaz, pero el estar encerrado diez horas en una oficina con un incómodo traje, no le agradaba en absoluto y no lo disfrutaba del todo. Lo bueno de allí es que no se encontraba sólo, sino que Son Goten trabajaba con él hacía unos meses, dado a que su madre lo obligó a conseguirse un empleo para poder pagar su propio departamento en la Capital del Oeste.

Trunks miró su reloj de mano y marcaban las ocho y cinco minutos de la mañana. Cuando quiso recargarse nuevamente sobre la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y Trunks cayó.

— Oye Trunks, ¿Por qué estas ahí abajo? — Preguntó el recién llegado.

— ¿Podrías haber tenido algo de delicadeza al abrir la puerta, Goten? ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

— ¿Uh, la puerta? Ahh lo siento, no lo pensé— Sonrió colocando una mano sobre su nuca al estilo Son. Trunks se levantó y sacudió su traje—. ¿Viste la hora? ¡Ha sido el primer día que llego puntual al trabajo!

— ¿Tengo que felicitarte? —Trunks alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Es tu deber llegar a tiempo, Goten.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Me conoces hace más de treinta años!

— A excepción de tu inocencia, en lo demás no has cambiado.

— ¡Y se lo agradezco a Kamisama! —Trunks se sentó en su silla mientras que Goten rápidamente se incorporaba en otra—. Te has vuelto un hombre aburrido y amargado, no eres más el Trunks Briefs que conocí.

— Entonces, ¿Quién soy?

— No lo sé, dímelo tú —Goten suspiró— Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta. Necesitamos volver a lo que éramos antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no salimos juntos? Tomemos algo por ahí, vayamos a nuestro bar favorito, conozcamos chicas… —Esto último hizo que Trunks llevara sus manos hacia su cabeza, Goten lo miró seriamente y siguió— Trunks, desde lo que pasó con ella, no volviste hacer el de antes y ¡me preocupa mucho! Te has vuelto otro —Goten le había removido recuerdos del pasado que jamás habría querido acordarse. Ella. Ella era la primera que había podido colarse en su corazón. La única que fue capaz de entenderlo, de estar allí siempre con él, acompañándolo. La quería muchísimo y le echaba de menos. ¿Cuándo fue que todo se derrumbó?

Ellos eran felices.

**Flashback**

— _Aún estoy esperando que bajes mi estrella —Rió la muchacha abrazando al joven heredero._

— _La estrella es poco, ¿Por qué no la galaxia entera? Todo para ti, la luna será tuya, el sol, las estrellas, los planetas, cada partícula de este universo sería todo tuyo —Trunks le besó en los labios— Te quiero._

— _Te quiero mucho más._

— _¿Serás mía por siempre, no? —Él pregunto._

— _Seré toda tuya, por siempre, Trunks._

**Fin Flashback**

— ¡Trunks! —Goten chasqueó sus dedos.

— Suficiente. Vete de aquí, Goten. Necesito estar solo, por favor.

— Bien, pero luego seguiremos hablando.

Goten salió por la puerta echándole un último vistazo a su amigo. Trunks se levantó y miró a través del gran ventanal la hermosa Cuidad del Oeste. Siguió pensando en aquello que Goten le recordó. Ella.

Debía olvidarla, sacarla de su mente. Sea como sea. ¿Desde cuando Trunks Briefs sufría por amor? Él era el soltero más cotizado por todas las muchachas del mundo, tenía miles de chicas a su alrededor. A lo largo de su vida pasó por varias relaciones, pero ninguna de éstas tuvo comparación con la última. La última. Se había acabado y, todavía no creía entenderlo.

Pan había llegado a la Universidad. Era enorme y estaba rodeada por mucho campo, esto le agradó mucho a Pan porque amaba la naturaleza y tendría mucho espacio para ir a descansar. Buscó su nuevo casillero y notó un ki muy familiar. ¡No lo creía! ¿Acaso era…? Se volteó y miró la puerta, entraba una joven alta, de cabello largo y azul con unos ojos haciéndole juego. Ésta se detuvo y ambas se miraron, reaccionaron al instante y la peliazul se adelantó abrazar a la otra.

— ¡Pan Son! —Gritó la de ojos azules— ¡Eres una egoísta!

— Bra, lo siento mucho —Se disculpó Pan.

— ¡Claro que lo sientes! ¡Dijimos que pasaríamos todo el verano juntas y tú te has ido quién sabe dónde a entrenar!

— Estaba en el Templo Sagrado, repito, lo siento. Ya me conoces, olvido las cosas y estaba tan obsesionada con alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajin que… no pensé en ti ni en nadie.

— Eso se notó, dime ¿Lo haz conseguido?

— No… fue todo un fracaso. He entrenado mucho en la sala de tiempo y no dio resultado.

— Descuida, sé que algún día lo alcanzarás, ¡Eres muy fuerte! —Bra la tomó de la mano—. Pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de avisarme, te extrañé mucho.

— Yo a ti también Bra. Juro que la próxima vez te lo diré —Juntas se fueron hacia el patio central y allí se sentaron— Y bien ¿Tú no ibas a trabajar en Corporación Cápsula? —Pan se extrañó.

— Estoy en eso, pero quise venir porque debo hacer unos cursos de ciencias, ya sabes, mamá dijo que era inteligente y que yo podría encargarme bien de la compañía pero algunas veces me ha recomendado a que asistiera a unos cuantos cursos.

— ¡Eso es Genial! Eso quiere decir que estaremos juntas —Exclamó la morocha.

— ¿Tú también? Veo que Gohan tuvo mucho que ver —Bra sonrió.

— Mi abuela y él son idénticos, ¿No? Lo siento mucho por papá, desde chico lo obligaba a estudiar ciencias, y veo que soy la siguiente. El tío Goten nunca se lo permitió.

— Pues ya lo creo y… hablando de él, necesito tener esas charlas contigo, ¿Te acuerdas? Además sabes a quién me refiero. Nunca volviste a hablar con él.

— Bra apenas lo he olvidado y tú lo mencionas de nuevo.

— Pero…

— Escucharé sólo si hablamos de Goten.

— ¡Bien! Como tú digas —Pan rió—. Pero luego te vienes a mi casa, ¿Si? Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

— No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Ya sabes…

— Oh, ¡Vamos Pan! Te prometo que no lo verás.

— Si es necesario, nos encerraremos en tu habitación, ¿Entendido?

— Perfectamente entendido.

_Continuara_

**Nota de la autora**

Vieron que les dije que volvería en octubre con esta historia? Lo cumplí jaja. Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado.

Unas aclaraciones: no voy a subir dentro de una semana y después veré cada cuanto tiempo subiré los próximos capítulos. No son capítulos largos como otros fics porque realmente no me salen. Si leen el fic,por favor, dejenme un Review porque no se si les gusto o no. Lo necesito para seguir escribiendo.


	2. Regreso al pasado

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Regreso al pasado

Las agujas del reloj marcaban la una de la tarde, su estómago Saiyajin reclamaba comida. Cerró los contratos con unas cuantas firmas y luego se lo dio a su secretaria para que se los llevasen. Al levantarse notó la presencia de Goten en la puerta, sabía que vendría, pero no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él. Prefería comer solo, sin gente a su alrededor, pero era imposible evitarlo, Goten lo perseguiría hasta agotarle la poca paciencia que aún tenía.

— Trunks, ¡Qué coincidencia! Vamos a comer, ¿Quieres? Yo invito —Era obvio, Goten no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le contase todo. Goten invitándolo, era algo totalmente inusual, pues pensó que debía aprovecharlo, nunca se sabe cuando sería la próxima vez.

— Vale, tú invitas, pero no esperes de mí nada a cambio —Goten lo miró disimulando inocencia—. Sé lo que quieres, pero no hablaré del tema nunca más, se acabó.

— ¿Así me dices que eres mi mejor amigo?

— Lo soy a mí manera. Vamos, ya me conoces.

— Tú ganas. Ahora vámonos.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a su restaurante favorito, Loks, eran amigos de los dueños y la comida era realmente deliciosa. Como todo unos saiyajins devoraron sus platos de menos de segundos, claro que Trunks era el más educado.

— ¿Haz estado entrenando últimamente? —Preguntó el menor.

— Sí. Es el único método de relajación que puedo tener. Y veo que tú también haz entrenado, ¿No? Tu ki se ha incrementado.

— Pues sí, mi estado físico se iba a pique. Hey, tú y yo deberíamos entrenar como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Qué te parece? Sería fabuloso.

— Goten, me sorprendes, a fin de cuentas si piensas en algo —Rió Trunks.

— Nos hacemos los graciositos, ¿No? Parece que ya no estás mal.

— No empieces. Terminemos esto y vayamos a entrenar.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tenemos que trabajar?

— En serio me asustas, Goten, ¿Desde cuando te importa trabajar? Yo digo que vayamos a entrenar, veamos que tan fuerte te haz puesto.

— Bien, pero tampoco hago milagros.

* * *

Su cabeza comenzó a molestarla recordando el pasado, creía que luego del duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido podría sacárselo de la cabeza. Hasta ese entonces no lo recordaba, no porque se había olvidado de él, si no que, por más que lo intentase no quería olvidarlo. Él había sido el único que la quería tal cual era. Nadie había sido capaz de acercarse a ella porque su fuerza los espantaba. Él había sido el mejor de todos, hasta que su maldita relación se acabó. Bra había sido testigo de lo mal que la pasó en aquellos primeros meses luego de terminar, pero ella era fuerte, podía superarlo, como todas las anteriores, sin embargo, en ésta había puesto en juego su vida entera.

— Pan…

Ella se había enamorado. Sentía aquellas famosas mariposas en su estómago al pensar en él. Se estremecía recordando sus labios chocar contra los suyos. Ella se había entregado a él sin importarle nada. Ella lo amaba, lo extrañaba. _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en él? _Se preguntaba.

— ¡PAN!

Salto de su asiento y sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de esos recuerdos. Bra estaba a su lado parada con su bolso en la mano, la clase había terminado y no había aprestado atención en aquello.

— Lo siento —Colocó el bolso en su hombro—. Me distraje.

— Lo noté. ¿Volviste a recordarlo?

— No importa. Sabes, no me siento bien, iré a mi casa a recostarme, discúlpame.

— Te acompañaré.

— No es necesario, Bra. Ve a tu casa, estaré bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No te preocupes.

Bra se acercó y la abrazó, sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y no la culpaba, conocía bastante bien como habían sucedido las cosas y sabía que no debía entrometerse en ese asunto a petición de su amiga, sólo podía apoyarla y estar a su lado acompañándola. Pan se despidió y voló hasta su casa en Monte Paoz. Para su suerte la casa se encontraba vacía, entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama hasta que lentamente quedó dormida.

Bra había ido a su casa en el camino se encontró con su padre quien había salido de su Cámara de Gravedad de seguro para ir a la heladera y tomar algunos alimentos.

— Papiii —Abrazó a su padre cálidamente.

— Mocosa, haz vuelto, ¿Ningún insecto se te acercó, verdad?

— Ya sabes la respuesta papi, no puedo mentirte.

— ¡QUÉ! ¡Bra, no quiero que andes con esos malditos gusanos o te lo advierto que esta vez no tendré piedad con ninguno de ellos! —Gritó Vegeta.

— ¡Hija! —Bulma salió de la casa por el grito de Vegeta— ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Algunos muchachos se te han acercado, no es así? —Le guió un ojo.

— Aggh, ¡Mujer, tú tienes la culpa, no haces nada por detenerla! Salió a ti.

— Deja esas estupideces, Vegeta. Bra es adulta y tiene la edad para andar con quienes quiera.

— ¡No lo hará nunca!

— ¡QUE SI!

— Ya cálmense, voy a salir igual, quieras o no, papi.

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡QUE SÍ! —Bulma se acercó amenazadora.

— ¡QUE…

Una fuerte explosión acompañada de humo invadió todo el patio de Corporación Cápsula, una luz blanca parecía cegar a todos dejándoles sin ver de qué se trataba aquello. Vegeta se puso delante de Bulma y Bra protegiéndolas de que o quien se tratase. La luz blanca se apagó y pudieron abrir sus ojos que, de repente Vegeta se asombró al sentir un Ki muy fuerte, pero familiar, se adelantó un poco más y pudo observar como el hombre de cabello largo salía de su nave, cuando vio sus ojos se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos color azules que tanto lo debilitaban, el humo se esfumó completamente y dejó a la vista la perfecta silueta del recién llegado. Era él. Era aquel hijo suyo del futuro que fue capaz de quererlo y aceptarlo sin importar que él era un simple maldito desgraciado.

— ¡Trunks, eres tú! —La peliazul salió de su shock y corrió a toda velocidad para recibir a su hijo del futuro, lo estrechó tan fuerte contra sí mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas—. ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¿Cómo no te atreviste a visitarnos antes? —Le pegó débilmente en su hombro— ¡Pero mírate, estás más apuesto que la última vez, haz crecido tanto! —Observó detenidamente a su hijo mayor. Éste se ruborizó.

— Madre lo siento, debí visitarlos hace unos años pero me alegro mucho volver a verlos. —Le sonrió cálidamente. Miró hacia su alrededor cuando halló a su padre. Éste se mantenía de brazos cruzados, aún seguía pensando en aquellos años, aunque no lo admitiera, lo había extrañado mucho y anhelaba con volver a verlo una vez más. Estaba orgulloso, Mirai había incrementado su fuerza muy notablemente, pero Vegeta no era ningún tonto, sabía que algo no andaba bien y por eso él había venido al pasado, de seguro se lo contaría o de no ser así se lo sacaría si fuese posible por la fuerza. Se limitó a levantar dos de sus dedos juntos, en señal de saludo, gesto el cual hizo imitación Trunks sonriéndole, recordando la última vez que se habían saludado así. Había aguantado años para poder volver a ver a su padre y allí estaba recibiéndolo con una de sus sonrisas típicas. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero reconocía que no debía ser frente a su madre, pues él era un tanto orgulloso como para demostrar su sentimentalismo ante ella y aún más ante su padre, cuando de repente sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver vio por encima del hombro de Vegeta, una muchacha que podría jurar que era su madre de joven, ésta lo miraba sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Eres… mi hermano? —Bra le preguntó acercándose a él.

— Soy Trunks y disculpa, pero no me acuerdo de ti —Bulma lo miró divertida y le hizo señas que Trunks captó con mucha sorpresa—. No lo creo, ¿Tengo una hermana?

— Soy Bra, supongo que eres mi hermano del futuro, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Papá siempre me contaba de ti. —Le sonrió y colocó sus manos en su cintura.- Wow, de verdad te pareces a mi hermano, ¡Pero que rayos! ¿Cómo puedes tener el cabello así de largo? Yo misma te lo cortaré.

— ¿Qué? Bra no. —Mirai se alejó de ella.

— Hmp, no lograrás detenerla, créelo, ya sabes de quién es la hija —Dicho esto, Bulma lo miró ofendida pero Vegeta evadió aquella mirada y entró a su casa dejando a un Trunks sorprendido.

— Lo dice porque lo obligué a rasurarse aquel ridículo bigote que llevaba.

— ¿Pa… Papá tenía bigote?

Bra rió junto a su madre, tenían muchísimas cosas de que contarle. Ambas lo tomaron cada una de un lado y lo entraron a su casa, mientras hacían sonrojar al muchacho. Mirai se sentía tan emocionado por la idea de tener una hermana menor en aquel tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ello? Infinitas de veces. ¡Cuanta envidia sentía por Trunks!

Recorrió el salón principal con la vista y se acordó de cuando todos estaban allí reunidos mirando la televisión, sus abuelos, extrañaba los pastelillos que le preparaba su abuela, eran de sus favoritos. Pero no sentía la energía de estos y se apenó mucho porque no volvería a verlos nunca jamás. Se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras Bra se sentaba a su lado regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas y éste se la devolvió.

— Eres igual a mamá. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó fascinado.

— ¡El mes entrante cumpliré veinte años! Dime, ¿Tú cuantos tienes?

— Tengo treinta y cuatro —Sonrió Mirai.

— Mi hermano solo tiene un año de difrencia contigo, ¿como puede ser? Oh...

— La línea del pasado que es esta y mi línea del futuro, el tiempo pasa distinto. Por ejemplo, ahora yo estoy en el presente y cuando vuelva al futuro no habrá pasado más que unos segundos desde que me fui.

— Interesante...

* * *

— ¿Listo para perder Son Goten? —Sonrió con orgullo Trunks mientras se colocaba sus muñequeras, luego se puso en pose de combate.

— ¿Crees que me ganarás tan fácilmente? He entrenado estos años aunque no lo creas, además te tengo una pequeña sorpresita.

— Bien, entonces ¡Que empiece la pelea!

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Se me hizo imposible esta semana escribir un capítulo y bueno en esta tarde salió esto, espero que les guste y perdón si ha habido algún error en el capítulo anterior. Por favor, si leen estos capítulos manden un Review porque no sé que piensan de esto, y necesito saberlo solo así voy a poder seguir escribiendo. Gracias. Vaya, creo que como muchos se sorprendieron o por lo menos en mi casa la edad de Mirai saqué la cuenta y va por los cincuenta, es terriblemente grande! Estoy feliz de escribir por este personaje me gusta mucho así que espero que disfruten de la lectura. Saludos!

**22/12/2010 CAMBIÉ LA EDAD DE MIRAI TRUNKS, LEAN COMO QUEDO, GRACIAS:)**


	3. Sin presidente

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.  
Basado 5 años luego desde la partida de Goku con Sheron.  
Edades:  
Trunks: 33  
Goten: 32  
Pan: 21 (tiene 19 pero entrenó por dos días en la Sala de Tiempo, lo que equivale a dos años)  
Bra: 20

**Tuya por siempre**

Sin presidente

Llevaban una hora y unos minutos peleando. Ambos estaban convertidos en Súper Saiyajins, entonces Trunks envió un puñetazo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, mientras esquivaba la patada de su adversario que, luego le siguió propagando sus golpes. Goten estaba en desventaja, se maldecía mientras peleaba, todavía no podía superar a Trunks. Desde que eran pequeños Trunks siempre era el ganador y Goten muchas veces lo felicitaba por ello, pero ahora se había convertido en un adulto y ya no quería perder contra su amigo, de alguna forma debía superarlo, fue cuando le dio lleno en el estómago de Trunks y se echó hacia atrás para comenzar a concentrar toda su energía en sí. Trunks desde el suelo quedó sorprendido con el poder que Goten estaba concentrando, de a poco fue incorporándose de nuevo y sonrió, era cierto que Goten había entrenado y mucho, ambos habían dejado los entrenamientos aún lado pero luego de las batallas hace cinco años atrás, fueron concientes de que debían entrenar. Goten llegó hasta la cima de su poder y lo expulsó en una explosión acompañada por un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos no creían lo que veía, Goten estaba convertido en SSJ fase dos.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasa Trunks? —Goten sonrió enorgullecido de su logro.

— ¡Vaya Goten! Si que me sorprendiste amigo.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Debería? —Trunks se alejó un poco de él y lo miró seriamente— Lo siento mucho Goten, pero tú no eres el único que puede hacerlo… ¡HA! —Goten se había quedado sin habla, Trunks también pudo transformarse en la fase dos, pero él no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, ahora sí comenzaría una batalla.

— Oh vamos, no puedo creerlo, por un momento pensé que tendría algo de ventaja.

— Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Así Trunks se lanzó a su oponente.

* * *

Bulma había servido la merienda, la mesa estaba repleta de bocadillos, panecillos y toda la comida favorita de Mirai. Vegeta se había sumado a la mesa, esta vez no por la comida sino por su hijo, quería saber que lo había llevado hasta allí. Bra se sentó al lado de Mirai mientras le servía un jugo de naranja.

— Muchas gracias, Bra —Agradeció Mirai.

— Hijo, ¿Por qué no nos has visitado antes? Nos tenías muy preocupados —Bulma tomó el otro asiento vacío del lado de su hijo.

— Sí, lo sé. Perdónenme, la máquina del tiempo se descompuso y llevó unos cuantos meses en repararla y luego de aquello sucedieron varias cosas por las cuales fui postergando el viaje hasta, bueno, ahora.

— ¿Cómo andan las cosas en el futuro? —Bra le preguntó.

— Supongo que todos viven felices.

— ¿Acaso tú no? —Su madre se vio desconcertada.

— No puedo serlo cuando todos mis amigos y las personas que más quería ya no están a mi lado. Pero trato de ponerle buena cara y seguir adelante.

— ¿Tu madre? —Preguntó rápido Vegeta.

— A pesar de que ya tiene sus años, goza de muy buena salud, es una mujer fuerte, aún puedo contar con ella a mi lado.

— Tu madre no se da vencida fácilmente —Dijo Vegeta evitando la mirada de Bulma que, conmocionada, le sonrió y Mirai también lo hizo, esto le había sorprendido bastante. Notaba que su padre había cambiado y estaba feliz de ello, se lo veía feliz y tranquilo, ¿Cuántas cosas habrán sucedido en el presente? Quería saberlo todo.

— Quisiera saber lo que ocurrió en estos últimos años —Pidió.

— Han pasado infinitas cosas pero tendremos mucho tiempo para contarlas, ahora debes comer y darte un baño, acabas de llegar, debes estar cansado, hijo.

— Sí —Estaba apunto de tomar su jugo hasta que sintió unos Kis muy fuertes, uno lo reconocía perfectamente, no podía equivocarse pero el segundo desconocía su existencia—. Puedo sentir el Ki de Trunks pero, ¿Quién es el otro?

— ¿Trunks? —Bra preguntó—. Vaya, no sabía que volvió a entrenar. Entonces si es él, el otro Ki debe ser de Goten.

— ¿Quién es Goten?

— Hum..., el segundo mocoso de Kakarotto —Respondió Vegeta.

— Eso quiere decir que, ¿Goku esta vivo? —Sonrió Mirai.

— Es una larga historia, lo que debes saber es que Kakarotto se ha ido con Sheron. Lo demás lo sabrás en otro momento —Mirai le asintió a su padre.

— Goten tiene un año menos que mi hermano y ambos son mejores amigos desde pequeños.

— ¿De verdad? Me hubiese gustado tenerlo en el futuro, al igual que Gohan, claro.

* * *

— ¡Suficiente!

Goten cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba agitado y muy cansado, rápido terminó con su transformación y su pelo volvió a ser aquel negro azabache de siempre. Trunks también había vuelto y se encontraba en el mismo estado que Goten, tiró una capsula a unos cuantos metros de ellos mientras se encontraban con un mini refrigerador.

— Te felicito amigo, estuviste sorprendente —Trunks tomó dos cervezas y una se la dio a Goten, este se incorporó y se sentó al lado de él—. Deberíamos hacer esto seguido.

— Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, claro que me superaste —Rió Goten—. Bueno, siempre fue así.

— Ambos tenemos los mismo poderes, estás apunto se ser más fuerte que yo, debo estar preocupado, ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Toma un baño y te quedas a cenar.

— ¿Luego quieres salir? No olvides que me pediste que peleáramos y acepté, ahora te toca a ti aceptar mi invitación —Trunks lo miró, era un caso a perder, tendría que decirle que sí sino iba a volver a insistir.

— Eres chantajista, pero sí, creo que un poco de diversión no me vendrá nada mal, eso sí, nada de emborracharnos por ahí, sabes como terminamos la última vez.

— Por favor, Trunks, solo fue un pequeño accidente, recuerda que no estuvimos tanto tiempo en la cárcel, tu mamá nos sacó enseguida.

— ¿Pequeño accidente? Eso me costó mucho, ¿Acaso no sabes como es mi madre?

* * *

Dejándose llevar, pasando del sofá a la habitación, ella sintió esas cálidas manos sobre su cuerpo, se sentía como en un sueño, estaba tumbada debajo de él mientras lo besaba. De un tirón logró arrancarle la camisa y el chico no dudó ni un segundo e hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Pan. Al verla reluciente reflejada por la luz de la luna llena la hacía ver más hermosa de lo habitual, él se volvía loco por ella, quería hacerla suya, entonces se apoderó de sus labios de forma que….

— ¡NO!

Pan despertó rápidamente del sueño, tocó su frente y no tenía fiebre pero se sentía decaída y sin fuerzas. Se sentó en su cama y miró su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, trato de recostarse una vez más en la cama, pensaba en su sueño, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía acordarse de él?, ¿Por qué debía soñar eso? La hacía sentir mucho peor, no sabía cuanto tiempo más debería soportarlo. Ella era la Gran Pan, no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, ganaba todas sus batallas a excepción de esta que, ella la perdió. Tenía la esperanza que sus heridas se sanaran con el paso del tiempo, al menos todos decían eso pero, ella temía que le dejasen cicatrices que nunca más se borrasen.

Habían pasado casi siete meses de que había terminado con todo y, mañana sería su vigésimo segundo aniversario. Detestaba los diecinueves. Solía ir a entrenar para explotar su poder salvajemente poniendo, muchas veces, su vida en riesgo. Gohan había sentido infinitas de veces el Ki de su hija al máximo y la peor de sus pesadillas se hacían realidad al ver extendido en el suelo el cuerpo de su hija inconsciente. Él creía que era para alcanzar el SSJ pero su esposa Videl sabía que lo hacía por aquel muchacho, ella siempre estuvo apoyando a su hija y más aún cuando habían terminado. A Gohan le costó muchísimo aceptar que su hija tenga novio, y no cualquier novio, pues este era especial y, si se enteraba de que Pan hacía esas cosas por él, Gohan lo mataría.

— Hija —Videl tocaba la puerta—. ¿Me abres por favor?

— Está abierta mamá, pasa —Se giró en la cama y vio como su mamá se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Me siento algo decaída, pero no es nada.

— Vamos Pan —Videl le sonrió—. Sé que día es mañana, por eso te sientes así, sólo quiero decirte que si vas a entrenar tengas cuidado o sino se lo tendré que decir a tu padre, sabes lo que puede llegar hacer.

— Iré a entrenar, pero no te preocupes, me comportaré.

— Bra llamó recién, le dije que estabas durmiendo, quiere que la llames.

— Más tarde lo haré —Salió de sus sabanas y se levantó—. Sé que es tarde pero quiero ir a ver al abuelo, la abuela Milk dijo que la acompañara.

— Venimos de allí Pan, la abuela había venido a la casa y te vio dormida, no quería molestarte entonces fue con nosotros. Pero ve, no llegues tarde.

* * *

Trunks y Goten aterrizaron en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula, luego entraron dentro y e encontraron con los robots que estaban limpiando la sala de estar, para no molestarlos fueron a la cocina en donde hallaron a Bulma y a Bra haciendo una torta.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos cocinando? —Preguntó Trunks extrañado.

— ¡Trunks, a que no sabes quien vino! —Eufórica Bra corrió hacia él—. ¡Hola Goten!

— Hey Bra, ¿Qué tal has estado? Uoo ¡Qué rico! Me imagino que será para el invitado, ¿No? —Goten rió.

— ¿Ya lo sabes? —Bulma dejó su delantal en la mesa y se acercó hasta ellos.

— ¿Saber qué mamá? Habla por él, se queda a cenar —El mayor contestó.

— Oh no, nada.

— ¡Mamá cuéntale! —Insistió la peliazul.

— Shh Bra, que solito lo sepa. Goten te prepararemos algo de comer pero esta torta no es para ti.

— ¿Tenemos invitados? ¿Qué me ocultan? Díganme —Trunks estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Ya Trunks, ¡Miren como están! —Se acercó a su hijo y lo vio todo herido— Bra toma el botiquín de la alacena y ustedes dos siéntense ahí —Bra llegó con el botiquín y sacó unas vendas— Encárgate de Goten, por favor —Bra sonrió y tomó del brazo de Goten listo para empezar a curarlo.

— Mamá estamos bien, deja eso —Haciendo una mueca trató de levantarse pero Bulma apretó fuerte en una de sus heridas—. AUCH, ¡mamá!

— ¿Qué son esos gritos? —Vegeta acaba de entrar a la habitación mientras observaba los golpes que tenían su hijo y el _"mocoso de Kakarotto"_ —. Humm, veo que entrenaron, ¡Ya era hora! —Gritó esto último.

— Pero tío Vegeta, la Tierra se encuentra en paz y no hay ningún enemigo que amenace con destruirla.

— Me importa un carajo lo que digas, son saiyajins, está en su sangre pelear.

— ¡Ya déjalos Vegeta! Mira como están por entrenar —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y gruñó por debajo, Bulma se giró hacia los muchachos—. Y ustedes dos ya tienen sus treinta años, ¡dejen de jugar como chiquillos de ocho!

— Soy un saiyajin, mamá, es más me estoy sintiendo más extraterrestre que terrícola —Rió Vegeta al ver la cara de su mujer—. Desde mañana entrenaré día y noche.

— No puedes Trunks, ¡eres el presidente de la Corporación!

— Lo siento, pero por unos meses dejaré el puesto —Bulma se sentó en la silla sorprendida—. Perdóname, mamá, la verdad que no estoy pasando un buen momento de mi vida y encerrarme en el trabajo por horas no ayuda a mi ánimo. Sin embargo, descargo todo cuando entreno y eso es lo que necesito, entrenar duramente.

Ante esto último se marchó hacia su habitación, en el pasillo notó una sombra extraña. Era alta y parecía la figura de un hombre. Su padre estaba en la cocina por lo tanto él no podía ser. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia la tercera habitación de la derecha y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era él. Perecía un espejo, sí, eso era, un espejo.

¿Quién más podría ser?

Notó su cabello, no era el mismo, su rostro se notaba algo demacrado y era más alto. Tocó su cara y su pelo pero, todo estaba bien, entonces hizo lo único que pudo, preguntar.

— ¿Es un espejismo o me estoy volviendo loco? Creo que me inclino hacia la segunda. —Asintió la cabeza— Lo sabía, al fin y al cabo es una buena idea dejar la presidencia por unos meses.

— Me temo que no es ninguna de esas dos. Un gusto en verte de nuevo, Trunks. Soy tu contra parte del futuro.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Que tal? Este fue el primer capítulo que escribí entero ya que, tengo varios párrafos escrito y luego los uno con otro y así formo los capítulos pero este salió sin ninguna idea prevista, fue todo improvisación pero que les haya gustado de todas formas.

Quería dejar en claro algo, yo tengo entendido de que ni Trunks ni Goten llegaron a SSJ 2 en toda la serie por eso acá puse que llegaron por primera vez a esa fase, si estoy en lo incorrecto que alguien me lo haga saber.

Gracias por los Reviews, son importantes para cada autor y cada historia si no, como sabríamos si les gusta o no? Es por eso mismo que tanto insisto en que si leen la historia, dejen reviews.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Un encuentro un desencuentro

**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Un encuentro un desencuentro

Faltaban pocos minutos para la puesta total del sol, Pan caminaba lento sobre la pradera pensando todo lo que le ocurría, si ella no tuviese el apoyo de su familia y de Bra no podría haber seguido adelante, quizás suene exagerado, pero era la verdad. Cuando Goku desapareció junto con el dragón Shen Long, tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo pero luego, entendió lo que significaba su ida y allí cayó en la cuenta que nunca más lo vería de nuevo, eso la había destrozado, Goku se había llevado la mitad de su corazón. Lo echaba mucho de menos, el era su compañero de luchas, su consejero que siempre tenía la palabra justa para cuando la necesitaba, quien la protegía de todo mal y toda travesura. Amaba a su abuelo y le dolía muchísimo no verlo. Sabía que de vez en cuando el podía comunicarse con ellos desde el más allá pero había pasado bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Pudo divisar entre las flores la pequeña piedra dónde se encontraba una placa de plata que en él decía:

_"Son Goku, el guerrero más fuerte del universo"_

_Te echamos de menos._

_Tu familia y amigos._

_ 737-793_

Recorrió con su mano la placa dejando caer sobre ella una lágrima, pronto se cumplirían 5 años desde su partida, ¡Cómo desearía verlo! Tan sólo unos minutos… quería escuchar su voz. Se arrodilló junto a la piedra y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, él sabría que decirle o por lo menos él la entendería y estaría junto a su lado abrazándola. Pan miró hacia el cielo nublado, estaba apunto de llover.

— ¡No sabes cuanto te necesito! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Quiero tenerte conmigo, no quiero que me abandones… abuelo, por favor, pídele a Shen Long que te reviva, te necesito aquí en la tierra no allá arriba.

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo haciendo un hueco sobre la tierra. Comenzaron a caer gotas pronto acompañadas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. El celular de Pan sonó y sin darle importancia a ello, siguió golpeando la tierra.

¿Quién podría consolarla? Los únicos que calmarían sus penas ya no estaban con ella, Goku había desaparecido y daba señales de que nunca jamás volvería y la dejaría sola, mientras… él otro. Ya todo había terminado, ¡Nada sería lo mismo! Todo había llegado a su fin. Estaba sola.

Sola.

Temía la soledad, le daba pánico sentirse en algún momento de esa forma. ¿Qué haría ahora? Nadie podría entenderla, ni siquiera su abuela Milk. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida desaparecieron y la abandonaron. No había vuelta atrás, se había quedado sola.

* * *

— Videl, ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó Gohan acercándose a su mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro.

— Pan ha ido a ver a tu padre, ¡mira como esta lloviendo!, espero que se encuentre bien.

— No te preocupes, volverá pronto, de no ser así iré a buscarla —La besó en la frente—. La he notado en estos días extraña, ¿No sabes que le pasa? —Se preocupó.

* * *

Trunks había quedado en trance, si bien había oído mil y una veces la historia de Mirai Trunks, encontrarse con él allí nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Solía soñar ser como él, durante los entrenamientos de chico su padre le contaba la historia del fin de Freezer a manos de un joven guerrero saiyajin, quién además había viajado en una máquina del tiempo para advertirles del ataque de los Androides. Trunks quedaba fascinadísimo con aquellas historias, desde entonces, añoraba ser como él. Le tenía una gran admiración. Al escuchar la historia del futuro de Mirai se entristeció mucho pues, pensó la idea de no tener a su padre ni a Gohan ¡Ni siquiera a Goten que no había nacido allí! Junto con Goten miles de veces habían querido colarse a una máquina de su madre y viajar hacia el futuro.

Mirai recordó cuando Trunks era apenas sólo un bebé cargado en los brazos de su mamá y que lo conoció cuando salvó la vida de él y a su madre. No se sentía tan incómodo estar con su otro yo bebé pero ahora debía admitir que se sentía extraño y sorprendido.

Parecía un reencuentro de gemelos.

Trunks salió del trance a notar como Mirai rió.

— Sé que es extraño —Rió.

— Lo siento, me quedé pensando. Escuché mucho de ti, papá siempre me contaba tus historias. Eres muy valiente Trunks —Al decir esto último hizo una mueca, había sonado como si él mismo se lo hubiera dicho.

— Dime Mirai si quieres, vaya que has crecido, me fui al futuro saludándote como a un bebé.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! —Antes que Trunks contestara alguien gritó.

— ¡Goten! —De tras de Trunks había aparecido Goten.

— ¡Pero que diablos! ¡NUNCA ME CONTASTE QUE TENÍAS UN GEMELO, TRUNKS! —Gritó alterado.

— ¡Ya cállate! No es mi gemelo, Goten, ¿Te acuerdas lo que te contaba de niño? De aquel muchacho quien vino del futuro y se parecía mucho a mí, era mi yo del futuro y aquí está, él es Mirai.

— Creo que eres Goten… un gusto —A Mirai le sorprendió mucho su parecido con Goku—. Tú eres el hermano de Gohan, ¿No?

— Si… Trunks, eh, digo Mirai. ¡Vaya! ¡Esto si que es sorprendente! ¿También hay un Goten del futuro? — Preguntó emocionado.

— Me temo que no.

— Oh que aburrido —Se decepcionó.

— Si me disculpan iré a dormir un rato —Comentó Mirai mientras que Trunks asintió.

— ¡Nos vemos luego Trunks del futuro! —Le gritó Goten mientras Mirai se iba riendo—. Eso si fue raro.

— Demasiado…

— No todos los días se encuentra un clon.

— ¿Qué hará aquí? —Se preguntó intrigado—. Seguro mi padre lo sabrá, iré hablar con él luego de bañarme.

* * *

— Hija, ¿A quién llamas tanto? —Bulma había terminado de programar a los robots para que hicieran la cena mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hija en la sala de estar.

— Estoy preocupada con Pan, no atiende su teléfono ni tampoco su celular, temo que le haya pasado algo, mira afuera —Ambas miraron hacia la ventana mientras un rayo aparecía seguido de un trueno.

— Pan… hace mucho que no sabemos de ella.

— Estuve con ella hoy en la Universidad, estamos en el mismo curso. Había ido a entrenar al Templo, es por eso que desapareció de la nada, sabes, cada vez está peor.

— Entiendo a lo que te refieres, estoy segura que todo se va arreglar, lo conocemos hija, todo esto va a solucionarse —La tomó de la mano.

— ¡Pues entonces que sea pronto porque no quiero perder a Pan! —Bra furiosa se levantó y se fue a la habitación pero en el camino se encontró con Mirai.

— ¡Mirai, ¿Qué no ibas a dormir? —Le gritó enojada.

— Bra ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó sorprendido por su reacción, ¿Había pasado algo?

— Lo siento —Agachó su cabeza—. No tienes la culpa de esto, el problema es con mi hermano y tú físicamente te pareces tanto a él que… ni lo pensé y te traté mal. Iré hablar por teléfono.

Mirai quedó asombrado mientras que veía a Bra marchar hacia su habitación y dando un breve portazo. Había dicho que el problema era Trunks, ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? Decidió no molestarla y seguir con lo suyo, se le había pasado el sueño por lo tanto no tenía ganas de acostarse pero fue hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta que daba a un balcón. La noche había caído en la cuidad y ya se podía disfrutar de las enormes estrellas que el cielo ofrecía.

— Que maravilla de estrellas, tú seguro que andas por ahí entre ellas revoloteando como de costumbre, ¿No? Mírame —Sonrió—. De nuevo estoy aquí con mi otra familia y ¡una hermana! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tanto la había soñado. ¿Tú como andas? Dímelo amor, ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo a ti sí. ¿Me sigues amando? Porque yo sigo amándote desenfrenadamente, y no soy el único que lo hace… —Sacó de su bolsillo una foto—. Hay alguien más que te extraña y te necesita mi amor.

Vegeta había salido de su Cámara de Gravedad, paso la mano por su frente y vio hacia arriba a Mirai muy concentrado con un papel en las manos mientras de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al cielo. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su hijo, quería que le contase todo lo que había vivido en el futuro luego de que se fuera del presente. Entonces voló hasta el balcón y lo sorprendió al pisar el suelo.

— Papá…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó tratando de ver la fotografía de Mirai.

— Hablo solo —Rió—. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? Tengo muchas ganas de pelear contigo, aunque dudo que pueda ganarte, lo admito —Vegeta se rió.

— Tu ki se ha incrementado mucho, aún así ganaré pero acepto pelear contigo.

— Eres muy modesto —Sonrió—. Te echaba muchos de menos.

* * *

Pan había vuelto a su casa, empapada de los pies a la cabeza, Videl corrió con una toalla y la envolvió entera. Pan le sonrió desganado y se acomodó la toalla sobre sus hombros.

— Gracias mamá.

— Pan no me preocupes así, te llamé varias veces hasta Bra está histérica porque no les contestas sus mensajes. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Quise quedarme con el abuelo, lo extraño —Agachó su cabeza—. No tengo hambre, iré a dormir y mañana voy a la Corporación Cápsula para hablar con Bra, debe estar enfadada.

Así se marchó hacia su cuarto. Se dio un buen baño con agua caliente y se acostó quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Mientras que en Corporación Cápsula todos habían terminado de cenar, Mirai luego de estar junto a su padre se había ido a dormir, no tenía ganas de comer y no se sentía muy bien. Trunks y Goten tuvieron que suspender su salida debido al mal tiempo.

— Mañana me despertaré temprano a entrenar, comienzo mí con mi nueva rutina, dejaré la empresa por un tiempo y me dedicaré a entrenar duramente —Comentó Trunks mientras marchaba a su habitación.

— Oh rayos, será aburrido el trabajo, ¿Con quienes hablaré? —Goten decepcionado preguntó.

— Vamos, si no dejas de hablarle a las muchachas ni un segundo, de que te quejas, seguirás bien todos los días.

— ¿Y tú donde irás a entrenar?

— Lejos de aquí por los desiertos o bosques que queden a lo lejos de la capital, quiero alejarme absolutamente de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta ya había pasado y de a poco el sol comenzaba a salir. Pan se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Quería desayunar lo más pronto posible para ir a la Corporación para hablar con Bra antes de que se marcharan a la Universidad. Luego del rico banquete de todas las mañana partió hacia la mansión nerviosa. Hoy era diecinueve. No estaba de humor, estaba mal mucho más que ayer. Descendió hasta pisar la tierra del patio y tocó la puerta de los Briefs. Uno de los robots le abrió las puertas mientras Bulma se acercaba, al verla a Pan corrió abrazándola.

— ¡Pan, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi! Estás mucho más grande.

— Estuve en la habitación del tiempo, ahora soy mayor que Bra —Rió—. Por cierto, ¿Está?

— Me temo que se acaba de ir a la Universidad, quería llegar temprano para hablar contigo.

— Oh… yo también quería hablar con ella por eso he venido antes aquí, creo que… —Estaba apunto de marcharse hasta que se acordó de algo—. ¿Vegeta está aquí?

— Se encuentra en la Cámara de gravedad, como de costumbre —Bufó Bulma.

— Ya que estoy aquí necesito preguntarle algo.

— ¿Preguntarle algo? Pasa… ya sabes donde queda.

— Gracias, Bulma.

Pan se encaminó hasta la Cámara de Gravedad cuando de pronto se chocó con alguien.

El muchacho levantó la vista y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, comenzó a sonreír y comenzó:

— ¿Pan?, eres tú —Era Mirai quien le sonrió feliz, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa melancólica, sin poder decir una sola palabra más, salió a su encuentro y la abrazó acariciándole el hermoso cabello sedoso, él notó que Pan temblaba entonces la abrazó mucho más fuerte. Quería tocarla, quería olerla, su olor, aquel perfume tan embriagador en ella que tanto extrañaba. Pan al ver esta reacción se ruborizó y luego se detuvo a mirarlo.

— ¿Trunks? — ¿Por qué la abrazaba así? Después de todo lo ocurrido pero, al mirarlo notó algo era muy extraño en aquel Trunks, ¿Su cabello estaba distinto? Era mucho más alto y flaco, su energía no era la misma y su mirada tampoco lo era, pues éstos delataban soledad y sobre todo mucha tristeza—. ¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces a Trunks?

— Mi nombre es Trunks, mejor dime Mirai, soy el Trunks que conoces pero del futuro. —Pan se quedó pensando hasta que recordó años atrás a su padre que les contaba a ella y a su madre sobre aquel joven que había viajado del futuro para advertirles de fuertes rivales.

—Ahora recuerdo, me hablaron de ti cuando apenas era una niña. Me llamaste Pan, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Fue entonces cuando Mirai se arrepintió de haberla llamado así.

— Quizás te confundiste, yo no te llamé así —Contestó mirando hacia un lado de Pan, estaba muy nervioso e iba a irse pero la joven se lo impidió.

— No soy sorda, escuché que me llamaste por mi nombre, dime cómo lo sabes —Pan alzó la voz en forma amenazante.

— ¿Importa realmente? Eres hija de Gohan, por lo tanto tú eres Pan, ¿No? Tengo que irme.

— Entonces si sabes quien soy, ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto al verme y me abrazaste de esa forma?

— ¿Siempre interrogas de tal forma a quienes se acercan a ti? —Sonrió recordando a una muchacha que vivía en el futuro, era morocha, de tes blanca y con un temperamento especial, susurró despacio—. Eres igual. Un gusto en conocerte… Pan. —Dicho su nombre claramente, se marchó.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Volviendo con un nuevo capítulo, ¡no saben como disfruto escribir esta historia! Algo que quiero destacar en este capítulo es la relación de Pan y Goku, pienso que con el único que podía hablar, descargarse era con el propio Goku, era su mejor amigo además de su abuelo, ¿quien no ama asi a su abuelo? Que por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños al mio! Siento que Pan al saber que Goku no regresaría más quedaría destrozada y no se recuperaría del todo y se sintiera sola y eso quería escribir, ¡no es que me gusta escribir haciendo sufrir a los personajes! solo que el drama me gusta a veces y mucho jajaja.

Volveré actualizar en una semana y media, ¡no se pierdan el siguiente! Ya lo tengo preparado. Bueno dentro de unas horas salgo de viaje asi que deseenme suerte :)

Saludos!


	5. Vegeta Goku Briefs

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Vegeta Goku Briefs

Mirai ya se había marchado de la habitación, mientras que Pan quedó sorprendida. ¿Por qué la abrazó de tal manera? Y ¿Por qué la observó como si fuese un fantasma? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando recordó que estaba allí camino hacia la Cámara de Gravedad. Salió de la casa y vio la cámara encendida entonces tocó el botón para advertirle a Vegeta que se encontraba afuera. Sin una respuesta, tocó nuevamente el botón pero no parecía interesado en abrirle. Ella sabía que estaba allí, su ki lo delataba.

— ¡Vegeta! Necesito hablar, por favor —Suplicó Pan fuera de la cámara, ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Vegeta salió ante el último llamado de la muchacha mientras que cruzaba sus brazos—. Es sobre las mujeres del planeta Vegeta, dime, ¿Pueden transformarse en Súper Saiyan?

— Mocosa, hace miles de años surgió la leyenda del Súper Saiyan y desde que vivía en Vegetasei nunca había visto otras transformaciones que no sean Ozaoru, por desgracia Kakarotto lo logró luego que pasaran siglos desde el último guerrero, pero nunca he visto a hembras poder transformarse en Súper Saiyan ni he escuchado que podrían llegar a eso —Vegeta la miró de reojo—. Acaso… ¿Tú lo haz hecho?

— Eso quisiera. Entrené duramente todo el verano y no lo he conseguido —Dio un largo suspiro mientras se respaldaba en una de las paredes de la cámara.

— No sólo basta con el entrenamiento físico. Para poder convertirte en debes mostrarte furiosa, ida. Debes usar tu fuerza y tus sentimientos al mismo tiempo para poder conseguirlo.

— ¡Me pongo furiosa y no lo logro! Miles de veces lo he intentado y todo para nada. Quizás las mujeres no podamos, ¡Qué mierda!

— Escucha mocosa, tienes sangre saiyan, no debes abandonar la lucha, ¿Qué tu abuelo no te lo ha enseñado? —Pan apretó sus puños al escuchar esto último y con la mirada fría clavó sus ojos en los de Vegeta—. Parece que no —Vegeta sonrió.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que me ha enseñado!

— Veo que no eres la guerrera que había pensado que eras. Eres débil y cobarde, demasiado como para poder abandonar todo lo que haz conseguido. Tu esfuerzo fue y siempre será en vano, insecto. —Vegeta fue acercándose a ella hasta tomarle del brazo fuertemente—. Seguro que no eres capaz de pegarme ni siquiera podrías rozarme. No sé lo que haz aprendido de tu abuelo pero seguro que fueron estupideces como el mismo.

— Detente Vegeta…

— ¿Me quieres callar? ¿A mí? Ten más respeto, niña. Déjame descargarme, te diré todo lo que pienso del idiota, miserable y pobre de Kakarotto, él no es más que una simple basura.

Los ojos se Pan comenzaron a lagrimear apenas se reponía del dolor que había pasado la noche anterior y con sólo pensarlo apretó sus puños y comenzó aumentar su Ki, se sentía furiosa al escuchar cada palabra que Vegeta decía sobre su abuelo y más si estaba siendo insultado. Vegeta sonriendo a medias se convirtió en Ssj2, colocándose en guardia, esperaba a que la muchacha lo atacase, pero decidió atacarla de sorpresa y le dio un en la boca del estómago. Retorciéndose cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se sentía presionada por la gravedad de la cámara. Le costaba mucho ponerse de pie pero no se rendiría fácilmente. Sabía muy bien que Vegeta la estaba provocando y vaya que caía en su trampa pero imposible no hacerlo cuando hablaba cosas hirientes de su abuelo puesto a que eso la debilitaba demasiado. Vegeta acertando el punto débil de Pan, siguió aprovechando la ocasión y le propinó esta vez una bola de energía que la muchacha recibió sin poder defenderse por la espalda cayendo al suelo quedando besando el metal. Concentró energía y de a poco fue moviéndose a medida que podía levantarse.

— Vamos, ¿Qué esperas, insecto? Pelea de una buena vez —Pan lo miró con rencor y escupió antes de ir hacia él—. Si dices que no eres débil, demuéstramelo —Agregó sonriendo—. ¡Anda!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de decirme débil y deja de meter a mi abuelo en esto! Te demostraré que soy capaz de pelear dignamente.

Respiró hondo y siguió concentrando energía hasta que se rodeó de un aura blanca, cerró sus ojos y se mentalizó en controlar sus poderes en relación a lo que destallaba su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las groserías que Vegeta había dicho de su abuelo y eso la hizo enfadar haciendo estallar un aura dorada pero aún no lo lograba. En el peor momento que debía estar concentrada pasó por su cabeza el encuentro con Mirai Trunks y miles de preguntas vinieron a su cabeza seguidas por los recuerdos que le venían de… él. Nuevamente él. Su corazón estaba palpitando a mil al recordar todo aquello, flashbacks rodeaban en su mente:

_— Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, ¡parece un sueño! —Rió la joven Son._

_— ¿Por qué un sueño? Si fuese un sueño tendríamos que despertarnos y lo menos que quiero en este momento es despertarme. _

_— ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? —Preguntó sonriendo._

_— Sólo piensa que pasó y que estamos muy felices con ello, o ¿no? _

_— ¿Qué pasaría si algún día esto no llegara a funcionar más? —Miró a los ojos del chico._

_— Vivamos el hoy, Pan. Estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa. Te amo. Y te prometo que seré tuyo por siempre._

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, su ki se incrementó en forma desfavorable esto hizo que Vegeta se preocupara. Pan seguía recordando todo el pasado y cada recuerdo era como una daga en su pecho. Había quedado en trance y su energía comenzó a elevarse de forma rápida sin que ella la pudiese controlar, la cámara temblaba y seguían aumentando sus poderes. Sentía que Pan estaba sobrepasando sus poderes y que estaba apunto de llegar a la transformación pero había riesgos de que si seguía así podría llegar a morir.

— ¡Mocosa detente! —Gritó pero Pan estaba perdida—. ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡DEBES DETENERTE O MORIRÁS! —Seguía sin una respuesta— ¡PAN! Eres…

Mirai había guardado nuevamente la fotografía en su mesa de luz cuando sintió el ki de Pan totalmente descontrolado y en peligro entonces, corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba, sorprendido de encontrarse en la Cámara de Gravedad presionó el botón para abrir la máquina. Vio a su padre observando a Pan como estaba transformada en súper saiyan, su pelo se volvió dorado y erizado, sus ojos negros habían cambiado a unos azules verdosos. Dio un grito desgarrador y explotó. Antes de caer al piso finalizó su transformación quedando inconciente.

— ¡PAN! —Mirai corrió tras ella y la alzó en sus brazos asustado de lo que podría llegar a pasarle. Miró a su padre que se encontraba sorprendido, enojado le reprochó— ¿Acaso no pudiste detenerla? ¡Se estaba matando!

— Deja de decir estupideces, mocoso. No va a morir tan fácilmente —Se cruzó de brazos—. Cumplí con su objetivo ahora, ¡llévatela!

Él hizo caso y se llevo a Pan en brazos, subió a su habitación y la depositó sobre su cama. Tendría que curar sus heridas es por eso que fue con Bulma para que le diera un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Bulma estaba tan preocupada y enojada con Vegeta, ya iría hablar con él luego de curar a la chica.

— En serio mamá, puedo solo. Me quedaré aquí con Pan —Le sonrió a su madre.

— ¿Cómo la conoces, hijo? —Sorprendida le preguntó.

— Me la cruce hace unos minutos por el pasillo. Ahora ve, ella estará bien —Bulma sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Mirai se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y sacó la fotografía nuevamente de la mesa de luz, sonrió al verla y luego quedó observando como dormía Pan—. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Transcurrió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Pan seguía sin levantarse. Mirai se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo y no se movía de su lugar. Sintió la presencia de una alterada Bra corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Pan, Pan, Pan! —La tomó de la mano—. ¡Mirai, que pasó!

— Tranquila Bra, ella esta mejor. Había estado entrenando con papá y pudo convertirse en súper saiyan pero usó todas sus fuerzas y por eso se desmayó.

— ¿Ella te vio? —Lo miró asustada.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— ¡Si ella te vio! Vamos, responde —Estaba impaciente.

— Sí… pero no entiendo qué es lo que pasa.

— No de nuevo… —Dejó de mirar a Mirai y se detuvo a observar a Pan—. Eres una tonta —Antes de que Mirai pudiese decir algo, Vegeta interrumpió.

— ¡Mirai, ven acá! —Le ordenó.

Obedeció a su padre y ambos se fueron al patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Era hora que Mirai contara su visita al pasado luego de varios años. Vegeta quedo parado de brazos cruzados mientras que su hijo del futuro se sentaba sobre el césped. Ya sabía que su padre le preguntaría que había sido del futuro y estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad.

— Sabes para que te traje aquí, ¿no? Bien cuéntame tu visita a este tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí?

— Padre, lo que te contaré debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a mi madre, ni a Bra, mucho menos a Trunks.

— ¿Se trata de alguna amenaza? —Vegeta preguntó algo preocupado.

— Después hablaré contigo de eso pero, hay otra cosa que debo mostrarte —Sacó de su bolsillo aquella fotografía que siempre miraba horas tras horas. Sonrió a medias con un aire de melancolía y miró a su padre, éste cruzado de brazos estaba esperando una respuesta—. Toma — Le entregó la fotografía y Vegeta la miró detenidamente, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver en aquella foto, un niño idéntico a él solo que sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Trunks, el niño sonreía, llevaba un oso de peluche en brazos y su cabello era un negro azabache y puntiagudo. Vegeta sostuvo la foto con las dos manos a una distancia media, la sostenía como si tuviese en manos el tesoro más valioso de la tierra. Luego de unos minutos miró a Trunks que éste seguía con su media sonrisa—. Así es Papá, aquel niño es tu nieto, mi hijo, Vegeta Goku Briefs. Lo llamé Vegeta porque juré desde que volví al futuro que mi hijo llevaría tu nombre, y así lo hice, ahora hay un nuevo saiyajin y una nueva esperanza para el mundo. Tiene tan sólo cuatro años y ya puede destruir una ciudad completa sólo con una pequeña bola de energía, suena imposible, pero créeme, es cierto. —Mirai observaba a su padre, notaba que estaba feliz por dentro pues pudo ver escapar una de sus sonrisas de orgullo al ver una vez más aquella fotografía.

— Dices que se llama Vegeta… ¿Goku? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Es un honor a su bisabuelo, el Señor Goku.

— ¿Su bisabuelo? ¿Acaso este mocoso es…? —Asombrado quiso seguir pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

— Si Papá, Vegeta es hijo de Pan Son, hija de Gohan. Quizás te resulte ridículo y no aceptes bien a Pan como la madre de mi hijo al ser nieta del señor Goku, pero fue la única que estuvo allí, siempre fue mi única compañera, entendiendo y sabiendo como calmar mis dolores.

— Así que Pan logró nacer en el futuro —Sonrió a medias, Vegeta aunque no demostraba ningún tipo de afecto con los amigos de su familia, estaba satisfecho y se sentía un tanto ¿Orgulloso? de la joven Son, porque demostraba ser toda una guerrera, digna de poseer sangre saiyajin apenas teniendo un cuarto de ésta—. Es buena guerrera —Entonces Trunks entendió que a su padre le agradaba Pan.

— Sí que lo es y lo era. —Trunks dejó de sonreír.

— Cuéntamelo todo.

— Poco después de derrotar a los androides y a Cell, mi madre y yo fuimos a pasar unos días a la casa de la Señora Milk, celebramos la victoria y recordamos a todos los guerreros caídos en la batalla. Mientras cenábamos tocaron la puerta, atendí y me encontré con una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules con una niña de la mano. Pasó dentro de la casa y se presentó como Videl, la esposa de Gohan, y aquella niña se llamaba Pan, hija de ambos. A pesar que pasé mucho tiempo entrenando con él, nunca me había contado sobre la existencia de su esposa, tampoco teníamos tiempo para hablar de nuestras vidas, pero la Señora Milk tampoco lo sabía, gran sorpresa se llevó, obviamente las recibimos con los brazos abiertos. Pan era el vivo retrato de Gohan y prometí que sería su maestro y que la protegería de todo mal. El tiempo pasó y ella contaba con diecinueve años, era una maravillosa guerrera, llegó a superar con mucha facilidad las habilidades de los androides y de Cell perfecto, e incluso llegó a transformarse en Súper Saiyajin. Ambos nos sentíamos atraídos mutuamente, había entre nosotros como una conexión especial, creo que nuestro instinto saiyajin era mucho más fuerte que nuestro lado humano, no lo podíamos controlar y luego de unos meses, pasó algo inexplicable, nos encontrábamos los dos entrenando cuando de repente, sin darnos cuenta estábamos realizando un tipo de unión, no se cómo explicarlo, pero aquello unió nuestras almas y mentes en uno sólo —Le contó a su padre esperando alguna respuesta de éste. Sabía que se trataba algo de su raza saiyajin, por eso quería saber que había sido aquello.

— Se trata de una costumbre de nuestra raza, cuando un saiyajin se complementa con una hembra, ambas mentes y almas se unen formando una sola. Esta unión significa que los dos están ligados de por vida, uno con otro, nada ni nadie los podrá separar, tú la haz elegido y ella te ha elegido a ti.

— Entonces aquello puede ser la explicación de por qué ambos podíamos sentir y leer los pensamientos de uno y del otro. Ahora entiendo mejor, pude sentir su dolor como si estuviese en su lugar, —Miró hacia el horizonte— sentí como moría —Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, enrojecidos apunto de soltar lágrimas pero no debía quebrarse, no dejaría que el dolor lo invada de nuevo. Vegeta lo notó y lo miró a los ojos para que le siguiera contando lo que pasaba—. Luego de la unión, nació Vegeta, Pan y yo nos casamos, la amaba infinitamente pero, a los dos años después… la aparición de un virus maligno la enfermó. Los médicos desconocían este virus, aquellos malditos insectos dijeron que no podían hacer nada para salvarla, que esperáramos su muerte. Mamá comenzó rápido la búsqueda de una cura para de esa bacteria, le habíamos hecho análisis de sangre y de ahí pudimos obtener algo de información, este virus aparecía cada doscientos años donde, en épocas atrás había matado millones de personas. Pan nos ayudaba también con la búsqueda de la cura, ella se encontraba totalmente optimista, era fuerte pero algunas cuantas noches la oí llorar en silencio, no sabes cuanta impotencia me daba aquello, quería salvarla y no perderla. Unos días después para nuestra desgracia, llegaron a la tierra enemigos muy poderosos, sus fuerzas eran cinco veces mayor que las nuestras. Tuve que encargarme de ellos, cuando iba a ir a pelear, Pan salió detrás mío, le dije que se quedara en la cama, debía reposar pero ella no hizo caso, si la conoces sabes como es de terca. Se negó a quedarse en casa y salió conmigo:

**Flashback**

_— ¡Estamos juntos en esto, Trunks! —Ella gritó deteniéndolo._

_— ¡No puedes venir, Pan te hará mal! —Se dio la vuelta para seguir volando._

_— ¡Al diablo con ello! ¡Este es mi planeta, debo protegerla! _

_— Pan no quiero perderte._

_— Te prometo que no lo harás._

**Fin Flashback**

— Llevábamos la ventaja hasta que un maldito insecto la hirió en su abdomen, Pan quedó vulnerable, fui hasta ella y vi como se desangraba —Su voz temblaba y cada vez se quebraba más y más—. Por detrás recibí una gran golpiza y lo último que recuerdo fue despertar en el mismo lugar donde tenía a Pan en brazos, cuando me levanté no la vi a mi lado, no sentía su Ki, su cuerpo ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido. Me volví completamente loco, alcancé a destruir aquellos malditos que me arrebataron a Pan, todavía siento como me suplicaban dejarlos ir. Los torturé, mi Ki aumentó de forma incontrolable y los maté, eran bastantes… Sin pensarlo, destruí pueblos y familias. Jamás pensé que yo haría semejante masacre, —Vegeta lo miró sorprendido— pero la ira, el dolor que yo sentía en ese entonces se apoderó de mi mente, no podía pensar, quería matar, quería explotar mi Ki a tal punto de matarme, pero entonces pensé en Vegeta, no pude hacerlo, no iba a permitir que creciera sin un padre, como lo hice yo, prometí que el iba a tener todo lo que yo no pude tener. Un padre, amigos, un mundo feliz y en paz. Me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho, me sentí una basura, yo merecía sufrir, destruí familias… Padre, jamás me lo perdonaré. No debieron pagar mis sufrimientos, pero me descargué inconscientemente con ellos —No importaba si estaba frente a Vegeta, el orgulloso Saiyajin, no soportaba recordar aquel día, dónde la mujer que más amaba en el mundo yacía muerta quién sabe dónde, aquel día dónde se había vuelto un asesino. Derramó unas lágrimas y agachó su cabeza mientras que se posaban sobre sus rodillas ocultando su rostro. Vegeta se mantuvo un instante de brazos cruzados y luego se puso a la altura de su hijo y colocó una mano en su hombro apretándole, dándole fuerzas, quería abrazarlo pero no podía, _¡Maldito orgullo!_ Se maldecía el mismo. Se acercó más a él y pudo escucharlo llorando silenciosamente. Lo destruyó. Aquello simplemente le rompió el alma en dos. Estrechó a su hijo fuertemente contra sí. Padre e hijo se abrazaron, Mirai lo abrazaba como un niño pequeño, se sentía indefenso, necesitaba que su padre lo abrazara y que estuviese a su lado acompañándolo. Mirai no quería llorar, intentaba detenerse pero Vegeta no lo dejaba.

— Trunks…, descarga todo ese maldito dolor de una vez, sino te hará daño —Trunks negaba con la cabeza, no quería seguir, no lo soportaba. Se puso de pie con la cara empapada. Seguía llorando inconscientemente. Debía parar, se lo decía el mismo.

— Nunca la lloré. Nunca lloré por Pan, papá —Miro a los ojos Vegeta, éste se había levantado y se mantuvo distante—. No podía y no entiendo por qué. Por las noches sueño que la tengo a mi lado, ella parece que fuera de verdad, siento su presencia. Sueño que estoy entre sus brazos sonriéndome y cuidándome. Más de una noche y días enteros la busqué por todo el planeta, pero nunca la encontré.

— Si en verdad está muerta, no puedes sentirla. Pero si la sientes, quiere decir que, ella está viva y está esperando que vayas por ella.

— He dicho que la busqué por toda la Tierra, ella murió papá, la siento porque aún la amo. Tengo que dejarla ir pero, no puedo.

— ¡Ella no murió! —Vegeta estaba seguro de que Pan no podía haber muerto.

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? —El grito de Mirai hizo que Bulma y Trunks que, había vuelto hace unos minutos, se acercaran a la puerta, quedaron a una distancia lejana pero ambos podían oír y ver bien a los dos hombres que discutían. —Ya déjalo, ¿Quieres? —Dicho esto, Mirai salió volando por los cielos y en unos cuantos segundos había desaparecido. Trunks se acercó a su padre confundido, se preguntaba que habría sucedido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Trunks preguntó.

— ¡No te metas en esto, mocoso! —Así Vegeta enojado salió a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos los lectores! Estoy muy feliz, por fin publiqué este capítulo que fue el primero que hice al comenzar este fic y ya me siento aliviada el poder compartirlo con todos ustedes, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas veces pensé que habría sido si Mirai Gohan hubiese estado con Mirai Videl y juntos hubiesen tenido a Mirai Pan. No descarté nunca la idea puesto a que Gohan al morir contaba con 24 años y Gohan del presente tenía 24 cuando la tuvo a Pan. Y me encanto tanto la idea de hacerla en el futuro y que haya tenido algo con Mirai Trunks. Espero que les haya gustado aquello.

Hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. ¿Ellos terminaron?

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

¿Ellos terminaron?

— ¡Hijo espera! —Bulma gritó—. ¡Trunks, ve por él!

— No puedo, de todas formas el es yo y yo soy él, sé que si me encuentro así no me gustaría que me persiguieran. El volverá.

Pan despertó algo adolorida, vio a su izquierda a Bra de brazos cruzados, sabía lo que diría. Lo último que se acordaba era haber podido transformarse en SSJ, al recordar aquello una sonrisa se le escapó. Volvió a mirar a Bra que aún seguía con su pose y decidió hacerle frente.

— Habla, de todas formas sé en lo que estás pensando —Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella.

— Pues entonces deja de hacer esas cosas, ¡Eres una idiota! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que haces? —La miró con rencor—. ¡Piensas en tú misma y no en lo demás! Eres una egoísta, Pan.

— Deja de llamarme así, no lo soy, sabes que no soy así Bra.

— Si, si lo eres, Pan. ¿Tú crees que herirte hasta llegar al punto de la muerte te ayudará a olvidarte mi hermano? Piensa un minuto. Sólo un minuto. Gohan y Videl destrozados por la muerte de su única hija —Pan cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza—. Tía Milk luego de sufrir tanto con la pérdida de tu abuelo enterarse que su única nieta falleció —La morena comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Bra lo notó pero continuó diciendo—. Goten que te adora con locura, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará al enterarse de eso? Y ¿Bra Briefs? ¿Qué haría sin ti? —Pan levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Ambas estaban llorando.

Todo aquello era cierto, Pan estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero ella no quería matarse ni nada por el estilo. Bra estaba confundiendo las cosas, ella entrenaba duramente para poder olvidarse de Trunks, entrenar a modo que no tenga ni un segundo para poder pensar en él… pero todo estaba saliendo al revés cada vez que intentaba entrenar terminaba lastimándose gravemente. Debía controlarse. Debía no hacer aquellas estupideces.

— No quiero que nada de eso pase. Bra, no creas que quiero morirme ni esas cosas, creí que entrenar sin parar me dejaría liberarme con todo lo relacionado a Trunks —El llanto volvió acumularse en su garganta y debió dejarlo salir—. Bra… estoy sufriendo como nunca antes. Siento tanto la pérdida de mi abuelo en estas semanas más que nunca. Además siento no poder recuperarme con lo de Trunks y ahora aparece su "contraparte del futuro".

Pan secó sus lágrimas. Bra se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente. Le dolía tanto no poder ayudar a su amiga, sabía que respecto a Goku no podría hacer nada, sólo podía apoyarla y consolarla con aquello. Ella también pasaba lo mismo con sus abuelos, los echaba mucho de menos y cada día más era peor, por eso entendía mejor que nadie a Pan. La siguió abrazando hasta que comenzó a sonar un celular.

— Atiéndelo —Le dijo Pan.

— Lo siento —Bra sacó su celular del bolsillo y atendió, luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Quién era?

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Hiago? —Pan sonrió y asintió—. La vez pasada me invitó a cenar, llamó preguntando si podría ser hoy.

— Me imagino que le dijiste que sí.

— Ehm no. Dije que sería mejor otro día, esta noche la pasaremos tú y yo juntas —Le sonrió.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Bra, por favor! Debes salir con él, tienes que hacerlo.

— ¡Primero estás tú! Él puede esperar, además no somos nada oficiales.

— Hazlo por mí —La miró a los ojos—. Escucha, estoy bien. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad, a ti te gusta él.

— Bueno… en realidad—Pan la interrumpió.

— Ve —Comenzó a darle empujoncitos hacia el armario—. Te ayudaré, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, vamos a prepararte. Toma tu celular y llámalo.

En dos horas Bra apareció frente al espejo luciendo un precioso vestido rojo strapless, no era largo ni tampoco tan corto. Uso tacos chinos y dejó su pelo caer sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Maravillosamente preciosa. Le darás un ataque —Ambas rieron—. Ya casi son las nueve, ¿Estás lista? Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo —Le tomó de la mano— Y gracias Bra, no se cómo pagarte por todo esto que haces por mí, de veras, eres la mejor amiga que me pudo haber tocado.

— Ya deja de decirme esas cosas, mi maquillaje se correrá —Se secó las lágrimas—. Gracias a ti Pan, ¡te quiero tanto amiga!

Vegeta estaba en la Cámara de gravedad cuando sintió el ki de su hijo del futuro, dejó de lanzar patadas y ataques y, se detuvo al observar que se encontraba detrás de la cámara. Salió de ella y se encontró con la mirada de su hijo, lo sentía mas calmado y vio que sonrió a medias.

— Quería disculparme por lo que pasó esta tarde. Estaba totalmente devastado.

— Solo te diré una cosa y espero que con ella puedas reflexionar sobre aquello Trunks, no existen las causas perdidas.

— Te suplico que no empieces de nuevo —Con suma delicadeza se lo advirtió.

— Debes afrontarlo, no todo está perdido. En nuestro mundo no es todo lo que parece y me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.

Así Vegeta salió caminando dejando atrás a Mirai. Su padre tenía razón que en su mundo no todo lo que parece, pero aquello de que no existen las causas perdidas, tan sólo en pensarlo se reía. _Los milagros no existen _se dijo para sus adentros.

— Te perdí Pan —Miró el cielo y una suave brisa lo cubrió.

— ¡Hey, hermanito! —Bra lo alcanzó—. Creo haber escuchado decirte Pan.

— Me temo que te haz confundido —Miró como estaba vestida—. Oye, ¿vas a salir así? —La miró cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por Dende!, me asustas, si que eres mi hermano. Estamos en un mundo libre puedo salir así si quiero, ¿acaso estoy fea?

Mirai la miró por segundos y le sonrió— Estás hermosa. Bueno, ya eres preciosa —Bra le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo ruborizar al muchacho—. Soy tu hermana, no tienes por qué ruborizarte —Rió y Mirai también.

— Nunca antes tuve una, será por eso. Bra, ¿Pan como está?

— Se recuperó rápido, se acaba de ir a su casa. ¿Sabes? Creo que sería lo mejor que no te cruzaras mucho con ella, —Mirai la miró extrañado— ¡no lo tomes a mal! Solo que hace unos meses ella y mi hermano terminaron y luego de tanto tiempo hoy se cruzó contigo y pues…

— ¿Ellos terminaron? Estaban juntos... pero... ¿por qué?

— Es un misterio, ninguno de los dos me quieren contar —De pronto sonó su celular—. Debo irme, adiós hermanito —Lo saludo y se marchó.

Miró como Bra desaparecía a lo lejos, quedó mirando pensativo —Esto esta mal, Pan y Trunks terminaron…

Dentro de la corporación Trunks se encontraba hablando con su mamá, le contó como fue su día y que había hablado al trabajo, al parecer todo marchaba excelente, todos en la empresa se habían enterado que el Presidente iba estar ausentes por cuestiones personales hasta un tiempo indefinido. Las muchachas se entristecieron al saber que su presidente no aparecería en días. Mirai entró a la cocina con la mirada perdida y Trunks lo notó.

— ¡Hijo volviste! —Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— Ya no importa mamá, papá y yo ya lo solucionamos, fue una pequeña discusión solo eso —Bulma iba hablar cuando uno de los robots le informó que la llamaban.

— ¿Una pequeña discusión? —Trunks sonrió. Bulma ya se había ido—. Yo no me enfadaría de tal manera por una _pequeña _discusión. Te conozco.

— No lo creo —Rió—. Pero tienes razón, no fue una "pequeña" discusión pero tampoco te contaré nada al respecto —Trunks estaba por hablar pero Mirai siguió—. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿No?

— Sabía que dirías eso. Esta bien, respeto lo que dices. Pero no lo olvides, yo sé mucho de ti —Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos—. Demasiados misterios te guardas, gemelo.

— Somos reservados, ¿tal vez por eso, gemelo?

Trunks negó con la cabeza riendo mientras Mirai lo imitaba. Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a la cocina juntos y comenzaron a cenar. Fue una cena silenciosa. Mirai y Vegeta no se miraron en ningún momento. Bulma debía romper el hielo y hablar de alguna que otra cosa sin importancia, de los nervios sólo le salían puras tonterías pero al menos con ellas sus hijos comenzaban a comentar. Luego de la cena, Trunks fue hacía su habitación, se sacó la camisa y se recostó sobre la cama. Quedó pensativo, ¿qué le podría haber pasado a Mirai para que se enfadase así? Trato de pensar que cosas a él lo enfadaría de tal forma, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bra que llegaba con los ojos llorosos, algo de su maquillaje estaba desalineado, se sentó en la cama de Trunks y lo abrazó.

— ¡Bra! ¿Qué te pasó? —Su hermana rompió a llorar en su hombro, trató de calmarla pero no podía, entonces la abrazó fuerte contra sí y esperó a que ella se tranquilizara— Shh Bra, eres muy bonita como para andar llorando, te pones fea, mira tus ojos —Con su pulgar le sacaba las lágrimas— Si esto tiene que ver con algún idiota de tus pretendientes juro que no vivirá para contar la paliza de su vida.

—No Trunks, ellos no tienen la culpa, soy yo el problema, si salgo con un chico no es porque me gusta, lo hago para dejar de pensar en… —Miró a su hermano a los ojos, deseaba decirle lo que sentía, él era su hermano y necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera con él pero, temía tanto que aquello complicara las cosas con Trunks.

— Dime quién es. Confía en mí.

— ¿Prometes no decirle nada a nadie, que esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, qué papá no se enterará y que tú no te vas a pelear con aquella persona que te diré? Ni golpes, ni insultos, que siga todo como está. ¿Me lo prometes?

— ¿Acaso lo conozco? —Bra asintió y miró hacia abajo—. Me pones en aprietos, está bien, te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras. ¿Quién es?

— Goten —Trunks cayó de espaldas. Bra se tapó la cara para no ver la reacción de su hermano mayor. Él se incorporó lentamente y con enojo la miro.

— ¿GOTEN? ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ MI MEJOR AMIGO? ¿ACASO NO HAY OTROS MEJORES QUE ÉL? —Trunks se tomaba de sus cabellos lilas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, debía ser una pesadilla.

— ¡YA BASTA! Te lo conté porque necesitaba descargarme con alguien y pensé que tú ibas a apoyarme Trunks, pero haces todo lo contrario, sólo me gritarás. —Bra tomó sus cosas y se fue de la habitación dejando a su hermano muy desconcertado.

— ¡Bra espera! —Salió a la habitación de su hermana, de nuevo lloraba—. Perdón, prometí no hacer escándalo, —Se sentó en el suelo al lado de su hermana— no te gritaré más, lo siento mucho, entiende que no es fácil para mí esto.

— ¡Para mí tampoco lo es, Trunks! Pero estoy enamorada de Goten y estoy saliendo con varios muchachos para sacármelo de la cabeza pero no funciona, trato y trato, mas no da resultados.

— ¿Crees que sacarlo de tu cabeza se acaba con todo? Bra, el problema es que debes sacarlo del corazón —Colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón— y eso no es fácil, sabes que me sucedió lo mismo.

— Todavía no entiendo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, Trunks, de verdad, nunca lo entendí. Pan nunca habla de esos temas y cada vez está peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Se apresuró a preguntar preocupado.

— Se está torturando con los entrenamientos, hoy mientras tú estabas entrenando vino con papá a pelear, alcanzó el nivel de SSJ pero, estuvo apunto de perder la vida. Todo para librase un segundo de ti. Trunks eres el único que puede detenerla. Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla —Sollozó y Trunks se paralizó.

Sólo la idea de imaginarse perder a Pan le daba escalofríos y sentía como su pecho se oprimía. Él tampoco podía olvidarla.

¿Qué pasó? Nuevamente se preguntó.

¿Por qué la había dejado ir así?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el sólo pensar que no estaba a su lado?

El estaba sintiendo algo que jamás sintió. Era algo nuevo. Extraño pero maravilloso.

¿Por qué este sentimiento?

¿Por qué con ella y no con otra?

De pronto los recuerdos lo invadieron, eran millones, todos felices hasta que... apareció ese. El día en que todo el sueño se esfumó.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Lo siento, tardé mas de lo que habitual en actualizar. Esta semana tuve con exámenes y todo eso, no tenía ni neuronas para pensar y menos que menos en el fic. Me temo que me llevo dos materias así que haré lo que pueda para escribir y actualizar aunque no crea que lo pueda hacer cada una semana y media como lo hacía y perdón! Pero por ser bruta se paga y en verano ¬¬

Lamento si el capitulo es corto, es todo lo que podía hacer... ni sé cuando volveré a escribir nuevamente espero que sea pronto y volver enseguida.

Quiero comentarles también que hay un error en el capítulo 3 (Sin presidente), voy a poner acá el fragmento del fic y luego pondré el fragmento corregido:

**Viejo**

"Habían pasado casi siete meses de que había terminado con todo y, mañana sería su vigésimo segundo aniversario."

**Nuevo**

"Habían pasado casi **tres meses** de que había terminado con todo y, mañana sería su **décimo** aniversario."

Tuve que corregirlos por algo que se me vino a la mente para luego escribir en la historia.

Ahora si, no se hasta cuando actualizaré, ¡No me maten porfa!

Saludos!


	7. Enamorado

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Enamorado

Pan había llegado a su casa, extrañada de no ver nadie se preguntó dónde podían estar. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación y decidió visitar a su abuela Milk, tal vez sus padres estarían allí. Sobrevoló y en menos de un minuto estaba tocando la puerta. Tan rápido se abrió y Milk llorando atendió.

— ¡Abuelita! ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Pan eres tú! —La abrazó y la miró llorando—. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

— Lo siento mucho, abuela, tuve un pequeño accidente entrenando y hace unas cuantas horas desperté.

— ¡Tu padre esta recorriendo toda la cuidad buscándote, no sentía tu ki! —La alarmó.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? Debería sentirlo aunque yo esté inconsciente.

— Videl está alterada, salió a pedirles ayuda a la policía. Los llamaré.

Milk alzó el teléfono y se comunicó con Gohan y Videl, rápido se encontraban volando hacia la montaña Paoz. Pan estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, aún no entendía lo que su abuela le había contado, no sentían su ki, algo andaba mal. No quería molestar a Bra en su cita pidiéndole que verificara su ki entonces no tuvo otra que llamar a Corporación Cápsula, rogó a Dende para que fuese atendida por Bulma o uno de sus robots, y agradeció, Dende la había escuchado, Bulma estaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Pan, que gusto me da oírte! ¿Cuándo te fuiste de la casa? —Preguntó la peliazul.

— Antes de que Bra saliese con su cita. Bulma, perdón por la hora pero necesito hablar con Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué tanta charla con él hoy? Lo he regañado por lo que te hizo, sabes como es, te pido disculpas Pan.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, él no tuvo la culpa. Ahora, ¿Me pasas con él?

— Aguarda unos minutos.

Vegeta estaba observando a su hijo mientras miraba el cielo, nuevamente con aquella fotografía, ¡cuanta impotencia tenía de verlo así! Como maldijo aquel futuro. Primero le arrebataron a su padre y luego a sus amigos… años más tardes cuando por fin su hijo había encontrado una esperanza también se la quitaron. Pensó en Vegeta, su nieto, se sentía orgulloso de aquel niño, aunque no lo conocía del todo, él era la única razón por la que Mirai seguía de pie, ojala pudiera agradecerle al mocoso. Tenía mucha curiosidad por verlo, entrenarlo, contarle sus historias de príncipe y sobre los saiyans. Le agradaba la idea de tener un nuevo descendiente de la familia guerrera. Sintió que Bulma lo llamaba, gruñó por debajo y fue hacia dónde se encontraba su mujer.

— Toma, es Pan —Bulma le extendió el teléfono y se quedó al lado de su esposo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Con su simple amabilidad, Vegeta preguntó.

— Siempre tan tierno —Rió Pan—. Vegeta, estoy preocupada, mi papá no siente mi ki, dime que tú si lo sientes…

Vegeta frunció las cejas y se extrañó, no había rastro ni siquiera de una mínima energía del ki de Pan —Mocosa… eleva tu ki lo más alto que puedas.

Pan obedeció y se concentró pero ni ella misma lo sentía, estaba asustada —Vegeta, lo elevo pero no puedo sentirlo, ¿Qué esta pasando? —Pan comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no podía estar pasando esto, no a ella.

— Puedo sentir los kis de todos nosotros y el de los estúpidos humanos, sin embargo el tuyo no. Esto no es normal.

— Quizás sea por la transformación de hoy, pero debería estar muerta si mi ki no se siente…

* * *

— ¡Idiota! Devuélveselo, no tienes por qué jugar con eso, pueden encontrarnos, piensa un poco, imbécil —Se acercó hacia la cara de su compañero y clavó sus ojos negros en él.

— Lo… lo siento, señor, no volveré hacerlo.

— Atacaremos en unos meses, aún nos falta nivel de pelea para poder contra ellos, recuerda que los saiyans son unos monos que destruyeron más de una parte de la galaxia, incluyendo el planeta Ignotus.

— Lo sé, señor, pero… no entiendo, si son seres tan fuertes, ¿cómo es posible que vivieran en este planeta donde habitan humanos tan débiles y no los hayan eliminado?

— Los saiyans se aparearon con los humanos, es por eso que no destruyeron aquel maldito planeta, no temas… nos encargaremos de eliminar también a los humanos.

* * *

— _¡No sabes lo que dices! _—_Pan golpeaba la mesa mientras las lágrimas caían en su rostro_— _Ayer éramos felices, ¡estaba todo bien, Trunks!_

— _Fuimos muy rápido, Pan._

— _¡Maldita sea, Trunks! Deja de ser cobarde y dime lo que en verdad piensas _—_Sus ojos se chocaron con la mirada de Trunks pero él rápido la evadió_— _¡Hazlo de una vez!_

— _Perdóname Pan… lo siento mucho _—_Se acercó a ella_—_, nunca quise lastimarte…_

— _Pues en este mismo momento me estás lastimando, aléjate. Solo dime que no me quieres y listo… lo entenderé._

— _Pan, no te voy a mentir _—_Trunks la miró a los ojos_—_, te quiero y mucho pero, todo esto ocurrió demasiado rápido y necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas. No quiero lastimarte si aún estoy a tu lado con mis problemas y a la vez me duele saber que si terminamos te lastimo._

—_ Solo di que terminamos y punto._

Ese maldito recuerdo, había sido un imbécil, lo sabía muy bien. No solo había lastimado a Pan sino que estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Pan siempre fue una persona a la cual él adoraba y quería. Haciéndole eso se sintió completamente una basura, pero había pensado todo este tiempo de aquello que lo obligó a distanciarse de Pan.

— ¿Trunks en qué piensas? —La voz de su hermana hizo volverlo en sí.

— En que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta todo el daño que le hice a Pan.

— ¿Entonces? Vamos, habla con ella —Le tomó la mano a su hermano—, por favor.

— La hice sufrir mucho, no creo que pueda perdonarme.

— Trunks, si me cuentas creo que podré ayudarte.

— No quiero involucrarte en esto Bra, es mi problema y yo debo enfrentarlo —Vio que su hermana insistía en que le contase, entonces lo hizo—. Luego de… estar con ella… —Bra pudo notar como su hermano se ponía colorado— Ya sabes, teniendo eso… —Nunca creyó poder contarle a su hermana tal cosa—. Comencé a dudar y a no estar seguro de aquella relación.

— ¿Tan mala fue? —Rió bromeando.

— No me refiero a eso, quiero decir, nuestra relación había sido muy rápida para llegar a eso —Bra arqueó una ceja dando a entender que para su hermano nunca era rápido tener sexo—. Con Pan era diferente, la conozco desde que nació… era lógico que sintiese eso. Desde aquel momento comencé a cuestionarme que aquello debería ir más despacio y luego comencé a mirarla de otra manera, Pan en aquel entonces ella me gustaba como mujer, me hacía desearla, ya no era aquella pequeña que había estado viajando conmigo en el espacio, era otra Pan.

— ¿Empezaste a salir con ella solo por que ya no era la pequeña?

— No me malinterpretes, realmente quería estar con ella, creí que nuestra relación funcionaría.

— Aún no me dices como la ves.

— Sabes que nunca me enamoré, no sé bien como se siente pero, pienso que me enamoré de Pan. Estas últimas semanas han sido de lo peor y no hay ni un segundo que no pueda parar de pensar en ella, siempre esta en mi cabeza y la siento mucho acá —Tomó la mano de Bra y la colocó sobre su corazón—. Me siento extraño y la vez la extraño mucho.

— Hermanito, luego de tantos años saliendo con mujeres es la primera vez que te enamoras, ¡estás enamorado de Pan! —Lo abrazó derrumbándolo—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Ve y recupérala.

— Me echará a volar pero, no la dejaré ir por segunda vez. Este es el momento —Se levantó del suelo y ayudó a su hermana a pararse.

— Espera… no te apresures, mejor piensa bien que sientes, ¿si? Cuando estés seguro y listo ve. Pero hoy déjala que ha tenido un día duro. Hazme caso.

— Creo que tienes razón, debo pensarlo antes de ir y no cometer otro estúpido error. Gracias Bra, aunque siempre quise que fueras un hermano agradezco que hayas sido una mujer —La abrazó fuerte y la acarició el pelo azul—. Eres hermosa y cambiando de tema respecto a lo de Goten… lo comprendo, él también reaccionó de la misma manera cuando yo estaba con Pan. Sólo no quiero que sufras por él, sabes que…

— Es todo un casanova —Sonrió—. Lo sé pero ¿qué puedo decirte? Estoy como tú, enamorada. De todas formas yo voy a esperarlo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, es algo que todos nosotros lo sabemos desde hace muchísimos años, ¿no? —Trunks asintió.

* * *

— ¡Pan! —Videl entró por la puerta atropellándose mientras iba al encuentro de su hija—. Cariño, ¿en dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos tanto por ti.

— Lo siento mucho, tuve un accidente entrenando —Gohan había entrado en aquel momento y conmocionado la abrazó—. Papá…

— No sabes lo desesperante que fue no encontrar tu ki, Pan, ¿por qué lo ocultas? —Se alejó de ella reprochándole—. Pues ahora si lo siento.

— Yo no lo oculté, no entiendo que pasó con el, hablé con Vegeta el tampoco pudo sentirlo… por más que lo elevara… era imposible. Papá… pude transformarme en súper saiyan.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, hija! —Sonrió pero luego se acordó del "accidente" —. Luego de la transformación, ¿que pasó?

— No pude controlar mi poder y me desmayé —Antes que fuera interrumpida por sus familiares ella siguió—. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias a Mirai Trunks y a Bulma por su hospitalidad.

— Llamaré a Bulma para… —Gohan estaba apunto de tomar su teléfono en cuanto se paralizó al escuchar a Mirai—. Pan… ¿dijiste Mirai? ¿Mirai Trunks volvió?

— Si… papá —Al ver la reacción de su padre le asustó, quizás estaba furioso de encontrarse con otro Trunks que se acercara a su hija o tal vez no.

— ¡Volvió! —Gritó sonriendo.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Hoy fue el último de clases pero yo tengo que seguir estudiando u.u, igual me tomo recreos y empiezo a escribir, no se por qué pero este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, lo acabo de terminar hace un rato. Tenía muchas ansias de actualizar ajaja, por más que ya no pueda estar tanto en la computadora, JAMÁS dejaré de lado esta historia porque es con la que me descargo y me relajo escribiendola, ¡Me encanta! Y amo actualizar rápido, bueno "rápido" a comparación de otros, claro ajaja. Algo que quiero destacar en este capítulo no me acuerdo si lo dije en el anterior pero me encanta la relación hermano-hermana Briefs, me quedaron unas ganas inmensas de verlos juntos en GT, lo juro asi que amo escribir acerca de ellos dos. Les cuento algo, cuando escribí acerca de que Pan y Trunks ya han tenido una relación me arriesgué bastante en subirlo a la historia porque no tenia una justificación a su ruptura pero hace unas semanas empece a pensar en una posibilidad y bueno hoy la tienen en el capítulo si no se entendió bien lo siento mucho y si no entienden diganmelo y se los cuento, no tengo problema.

Creo que escribí mucho ajaja me emociono escribiendo acá, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

Saludos!


	8. Viejos amigos

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Viejos amigos

Pan quedó desconcertado, vio como su padre sonreía, estaba exaltado y se lo veía tan feliz. Se alegró tanto por él pero aún no entendía el por qué de su reacción. Su abuela estaba sonriendo también, ¿acaso Mirai era importante para ellos? Oh, ¡por favor! Por poco lo olvidaba, recordó que su padre le contó que gracias a él su abuelito estaba con vida y que Mirai los salvó de aquellos malditos que querían hacer de aquel tiempo un infierno. _"Mirai dio todo por ellos"_ pensó Pan.

— Debes haberlo extrañado mucho, papá.

— ¡La última vez que lo vi solo tenía once años! —Gritó exaltado, miró su reloj e hizo una mueca de desilusión—. Rayos, es demasiado tarde para visitarlo. Mañana iré sin falta.

— Ay recuerdo aquel muchacho, ¡gracias él mi Goku pudo sobrevivir a su enfermedad! —Comentó Milk encantada.

— Es admirable sin dudas —Gohan miró a Pan—. No creí que Trunks pudiese ser así.

— Son distintos tiempos, distintas vidas, hija. Trunks y Mirai por más que puedan parecerse físicamente, no son los mismos. La vida de Mirai fue toda una lucha.

— Bueno, mañana iremos a conocer a Mirai ahora, Pan debes descansar.

En la mañana Gohan, Pan y Videl fueron a Corporación Cápsula. Gohan estaba tan ansioso por ver a su viejo amigo de la infancia que no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que debía contarle, ¡parecía una locura! Él en aquel entonces estaba comenzando su adolescencia cuando conoció a Mirai y ahora en el presente ya era un marido y padre. Salieron del auto y tocaron las puertas de la mansión Briefs.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas se encontraron con el muchacho del futuro. ¡Estaba como el lo recordaba! Su cabello largo y lila, estaba más alto que la vez pasada, fuera de aquello, no cambió en nada.

Gohan sonrió y lo tomó fuerte por los hombros: — No puedo creerlo, ¡no haz cambiado en nada!

Mirai Trunks quedó impactado. Tanto que ni siquiera reaccionó al abrazo que su viejo amigo le daba. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando se fue al futuro Gohan tan sólo era un chiquillo pero aquello no fue lo que más le impresionó sino que verlo así, de grande, le volvían los recuerdos del pasado. El recuerdo de su maestro, de Mirai Gohan, lo descolocó. Abrazó fuerte a su amigo, sentía una mezcla enorme de emociones. Mirai Trunks cerró los puños y trató de no llorar. Su cabeza estaba siendo invadido por flashbacks, era como tenerlo a su maestro nuevamente. Gohan pudo notar el aprieto que le daba Mirai y lo miro.

— Lo siento, Gohan —Mirai se disculpó con voz ronca.

— Creo saber lo que te sucedió, entiendo.

— Debo superarlo. No importa... No lo creo, eres tú, en verdad te eché de menos.

— Y yo a ti, eras mi hermano mayor en aquel entonces —Sonrió.

— Suena raro —Rió—. Claro si pensamos quien eras para mí en el futuro —Mirai miró a la muchacha que se encontraba atrás de Gohan y susurró—. Videl...

— ¿Cómo la conoces? —Gohan había escuchado y asombrado preguntó.

— ¿Dije Videl? No... no tenía idea de que se llamara así, yo... —Pan rió por debajo. Vino a su mente aquel encuentro con Mirai. Él le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

— No sabes mentir —Gohan rió—. Esta bien, ella es mi esposa.

— Gohan siempre me ha hablado de ti, es un gusto conocerte —Videl con una sonrisa estrecharon las manos. _Videl de este tiempo y del futuro no han cambiado en nada_, pensó Mirai—. Ella es Pan, aunque ya la conoces...

— Muchas gracias Trunks, ella nos contó lo que le sucedió. De veras, te lo agradezco.

Cuando Mirai estaba por contestar apareció Bulma con una sonrisa, los invitó a pasar dentro de la sala. Todos se acomodaron y bebieron té, Mirai comenzó a contar lo que había pasado en el futuro pero no mencionó jamás sobre Mirai Videl y menos a Mirai Pan.

Luego de beber el té, Bulma se había acercado a Pan y le susurró algo en el oído, al terminar, la muchacha dejó su tasa sobre la mesa y marchó rápido hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Vio en el interior y no se encontraba allí. Dio un suspiro y salió al balcón que daba hacia el patio trasero pero tampoco la encontró, pensó por un momento y se elevó hasta el techo, y allí estaba Bra, sentada mirando hacia el cielo.

Pan se acercó a ella y le sonrió, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pues, Bra siempre acudía a ese lugar cuando no estaba de humor. Era algo muy raro en ella.

Una persona se vino a la mente de Pan y suponía que él era la razón de aquel comportamiento de su amiga.

— Bra, ¿Quieres contarme? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

— Supongo que ya sabes por quien —Suspiró—. Creí que en la cita de ayer iba a poder olvidarlo por completo pero… no funcionó. De todas formas, no toquemos el tema ya bastante he tenido ayer contándole todo a mi hermano.

— ¿Le contaste lo de Goten a… Trunks?

— Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber… al principio se lo tomó muy mal pero luego logró entenderme. ¿Sabes? hablamos de ti, Pan. Él hablo de ti —Bra miró a Pan, ésta bajó la cabeza.

— Lo siento pero, no quiero hablar de él ni tampoco me interesa lo que haya dicho o no de mi.

— Pan… dale una segunda oportunidad.

— No lo entiendes Bra, no sabes lo que pasó…

— Él me contó todo, es por eso que debes hablar con Trunks.

— No vine aquí para hablar de mí, ¿sabes? Hablemos de ti, se acerca tu cumpleaños princesa, ¿Qué haremos?

— De eso ya me encargué, como todos los años, cena con toda la banda Z, luego iremos nosotras y los chicos a la disco —Le guiñó el ojo.

— Supongo que tendré que ver luego de meses a tu hermano.

— Ya haz visto a Mirai, no cambian en mucho.

* * *

Trunks cayó de rodillas al suelo, su cara estaba emparada de sudor, llevaban tres horas luchando. Iba a seguir, miró a su oponente que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y sonrió, últimamente sus peleas eran las mejores, habían logrado superar el nivel de súper saiyan dos, sólo les faltaba un poco para llegar al nivel tres. Trunks se levantó del piso, miró atentamente a su oponente _"Aprovecharé esta ocasión para darle una buena paliza. Al fin de cuentas no le voy a fallar con mi palabra a Bra, estamos entrenando, pues entonces le puedo pegar todo lo que yo quiera" _pensó en la charla de anoche con su hermanita y lanzó una patada en el estómago de Goten, éste chilló pero aprovechó que su amigo estaba cerca y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Ambos se separaron y tomaron un respiro. Aquella patada le había sacado el aire de los pulmones a Goten.

— ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto llegar al nivel tres? —Cuestionó Goten—. Cuando nos fusionamos como Gotenks lo alcanzamos fácilmente. Sé que éramos dos en uno pero nuestros poderes han incrementado demasiado.

— Nos hemos dejado a estar, ese fue nuestro error. Hubiésemos llegado al nivel tres cuando peleamos con los dragones pero, dejamos de entrenar, después de todo, odio decir esto, pues mi padre tiene razón, somos unos imbéciles.

Siguieron peleando unos minutos más hasta que cayeron del cansancio. Todos los días, bien temprano, ambos iban a entrenar. Goten también había dejado de trabajar en la Corporación por un tiempo y se había dedicado a entrenar junto con Trunks.

— Ayer estuve hablando con Bra —Goten miró a su amigo y éste no lo miraba de todo bien—. Tuvo una cita pero le salió todo mal, ¿sabes por qué?

— Mm..., no —Respondió Goten nervioso, la mirada de Trunks cada vez lo intimidaba más—. Oye, ¿por qué me miras así? Deja de hacerlo.

Trunks ignoró su comentario y siguió: — Se enamoró de un insecto, es por eso que sale con otros chicos, ja, cree que así lo puede olvidar.

— ¿A sí? Y ¿Quién es? —Rápido preguntó, Trunks lo miró extraño. No sabía por qué pero esta charla le parecía importarle a Goten.

— De un imbécil que si fuera por mí le transfiguraría la cara —Dijo con voz amenazante, Goten solo tragó saliva.

* * *

Bra se había ido a organizar unas cuantas cosas por su cumpleaños, mientras que Pan decidió ir a ver a Mirai. Se sorprendió que el ki de Trunks no se encontrara en la Corporación sino que lo sentía muy lejos de allí. No le importó y voló por los aires en busca de Mirai Trunks.

Aterrizó en la tierra y sólo pudo apreciar la maravilla donde se encontraba. Era toda una pradera verde y con flores, a lo lejos había un lago. Pan notó una silueta, pensó que era la de Mirai entonces se acercó allí y le habló:

— Lo siento. No quería interrumpirte, sé que te agradecieron mis padres pero yo misma quería darte las gracias por atenderme la otra vez. De verdad, gracias.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme…

— Si debo, si no fuera por ti no estaría acá —Se acercó más a él sentándose a su lado, echó un vistazo a la fotografía que llevaba Mirai y preguntó—. Disculpa, ¿Quién es? —Mirai reaccionó y bajó la foto rápidamente—. Es… igual a Vegeta, oh… ¿Es tu hijo?

— Sí —Tardó unos minutos en responder. _Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, soy un idiota_, pensaba.

— Es muy lindo —Le sonrió Pan—. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Vegeta… —No acostumbraba a llamarlo sin su segundo nombre pero no podía decírselo—. Es un honor a su abuelo

— ¿Cómo es?

— Físicamente a mi papá, sólo que sus ojos son azules y su carácter es igual al de su madre, tiene mezclas de todos sus abuelos. Es muy orgulloso, pero por suerte todavía le falta para que sea como mi padre —Rió—. Tiene cuatro, y es un gran guerrero.

— Eso es fantástico —Pan sonrió— ¿Quién es su madre?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo contestar eso, ya sabes. Sólo puedo decirte que ya no está a nuestro lado —Pan quedó muda y lo miró angustiada— La asesinaron.

— Lo siento mucho — Pan lo tomó de la mano y bajó la vista.

— Si, también yo —Bajó la cabeza, se sentía horrendo.

— ¿Cómo haces? —Soltó su mano y lo miró a los ojos elevando un poco su voz—. Digo, para seguir adelante con todo lo que te ha pasado. Yo no podría seguir así ni siquiera puedo seguir luego de lo que pasó con mi abuelo.

— Pienso en mi hijo, el me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir, porque quiero que tenga lo que yo nunca tuve, un padre, amigos, un mundo en paz. Lucho por darle todo aquello y más. Yo no hubiese sobrevivido después de la muerte de mi esposa sino fuese por él. Pero tú Pan, sé que eres una mujer fuerte y no debes dejarte vencer fácilmente, yo sé que eres como Goku, por eso no debes bajar los brazos.

— Eres admirable —Le sonrió—. No se por qué… esto te parecerá ridículo pero… me siento extraña contigo, siento que me conoces…

— Quizás hasta te conozca mejor que todos los demás —No pudo evitarlo y la miró a los ojos.

— Tal vez —Ella divertida, se sentó en las piedras mirando hacia el lago—. Veamos, si piensas que me conoces, dime cuáles son mis pasatiempos favoritos.

— Fácil, no hay nada más en tu mente que solo entrenar.

— Esa fue muy fácil, a ver… dime cual es mi miedo. —Ella rió mientras Mirai quedó pensando minutos. Pan se giró mirando hacia el horizonte—. Lo sabía. Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente.

— Aún no te he respondido. Le tienes miedo a perder una batalla, sea cual sea y fallarles a todos los demás —Pan estaba sonriendo pero luego cambió su expresión a una mueca de dolor—. De que el señor Goku no se sintiese orgulloso de ti en este momento… porque bajas la guardia de la nada, porque no peleas por lo que quieres. Siempre tu miedo ha sido ese, el defraudar a tu abuelo más allá de que no lo… —Mirai se calló al instante, no había pensado que le estaba dando información del futuro. Vio como Pan cambiaba su cara a una sorpresiva.

— Mirai, respóndeme algo, ¿existo en el futuro? —Se acercó hacia él mirándolo fijamente.

— Existías Pan.

— Lo sabía, —Miró hacia abajo— es por eso que desde el primer día en que me viste me reconociste. ¿Acaso he muerto? —Su voz se quebró.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

— Suficiente Pan. No debo hablar de eso.

— Mirai ya lo has empezado, por favor.

— Siento mucho no poder responderte, pero si lo haría pondría en juego esta época, no puedo cambiar más el futuro de lo que lo cambié al venir acá.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Uf, pensé que no iba actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas, se me ha complicado mucho este capítulo, bueno menos la última parte que ya la tenía escrita hace bastante tiempo. Lo demás lo acabo de escribir recién. Me di cuenta que faltan miles de cosas por narrar en esta historia, estamos para mucho más... es loco, pensé que sólo me llevaría diez capítulos porque mucha esperanza de inspiración no tenía antes que comenzara a escribir esta historia. En fin, capítulo ocho espero que les haya gustado. Ay me dieron unas ganas tremendas de hacer otra historia pero sería un UA, jaja estaba pensando en que escribir y se me ocurrieron cosas para un nuevo fic :)

Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización!


	9. Nuevos enemigos se avecinan

**¡Aclaración!** Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Nuevos enemigos se avecinan

Mirai rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Pan. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pan y le acarició la espalda. Pan lo abrazó fuerte y quedaron así por varios minutos.

—No temas Pan, yo no dejaría que nada te ocurriese. Vine al futuro por ti —Mirai la miró a los ojos y maldijo haber hecho eso. Aquellos ojos negros eran su debilidad. Quería besarlos como cuando se lo hacía a su Pan.

— ¿Me salvarás? Tarde o temprano sabré que me pasará y es mejor que me lo cuentes ahora. Mirai, quiero prepararme.

— En mi tiempo estabas condenada a la muerte por un maldito virus, todos nosotros comenzamos a buscar una cura, era muy difícil, no teníamos el apoyo de médicos, nos habían dejado solos. Gracias a mi madre algo pudo encontrar pero fue entonces… cuando—Mirai calló, no podía seguir… no podía contar lo que luego sucedió, no a ella. No. Llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza y la tomó fuerte, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Dolor… lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento era mucho más que dolor, no le salía el habla. Pan pudo notar su reacción y lo abrazó, sollozó inconscientemente a la vez que también escuchaba sollozar a Mirai Trunks.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Ayer cuando hablaba con Bra, hablamos de Pan —Goten lo miró sorprendido y antes de decir algo, Trunks le interrumpió—. Hablaré con ella, todo esto tiene que solucionarse, Goten. Cada vez siento que la necesito a mi lado y no hay un segundo en mi cabeza que no la esté rodeando Pan.

— Nunca que quisiste contar que pasó con ella, gracias hermano. Te recuerdo que es mi sobrina también y lo que pasa con ella me importa.

— Lo sé, te contaré la verdad. Yo dejé a Pan… —Trunks pudo sentir como el ki de Goten se elevaba un poco más, su cara había cambiado a una realmente enojada.

— Ya me moliste a golpes cuando Gohan y tú se enteraron de que yo estaba con Pan, así que si quieres pegarme una vez más puedes hacerlo, pero esta vez me defenderé.

— Tienes cinco segundos para decirme por qué lo hiciste. ¡Pan anda torturándose por ti!

— No quería que se lastimase a mi lado. Yo la quería mucho, nunca mentí, pero de pronto me sentí diferente y sentí que nuestra relación era rápida y…

— ¿Rápida? Oh no… no me digas que… —Goten se tomó de sus pelos y trató de no matar a su único mejor amigo—. ¿Tuviste sexo con mi sobrina? —Trunks miró hacia un lado y luego volvió la vista hacia Goten y le asintió.

Cayó en el piso por el impulso que le había propinado el puñetazo de Goten en la cara. Aunque ambos estaban cansado del entrenamiento, Goten se enojó al oír aquello, convirtiéndose en súper saiyan se abalanzó hacía él a tal punto de haber disparado ráfagas de ki a su amigo.

— ¡Tienes la maldita suerte de que yo haya escuchado eso y no mi hermano!

Trunks estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, pero dejaría que Goten se desquitara con él, prefería eso que a un Gohan enfadado.

* * *

— Mirai… no sigas si quieres, esta bien.

— Perdón, Pan… perdón… no pude defenderte… todo fue mi culpa… yo permití que vayas a pelear… por mi culpa tu estás muerta.

— ¡No te eches la culpa! No tienes la culpa… me conozco y me imagino que mi yo del futuro era muy orgullosa como para no ir a pelear… y estoy segura de que tú la detuviste, pero ella es igual que yo… no hacemos caso a las advertencias de los demás, somos impulsivas.

— Fueron los insectos del planeta Ignotus, ellos eran una raza casi extinta que querían vengarse contra los saiyans por haber destruido parte de la galaxia y su planeta, eso fue hace miles de años y han reunido todas las razas de la galaxia para enfrentarse a nosotros, eran muchos, todo un ejército. Pan no hay tiempo, esto ya está por suceder… la noche pasada pude sentir su ki… se están juntando, debemos entrenar, tú debes entrenar, los demás también.

— Apenas puedo convertirme en súper saiyan…

— Yo te ayudaré, entrenaremos día y noche… pero debemos vencerlos.

— No está mi abuelo, esto dependerá mucho de nosotros, no me siento preparada Mirai —Él pudo notar como Pan perdía todas las esperanzas.

— No tienes que detenerte ahora Pan, le demostraremos que con los saiyans no pueden meterse. ¿Qué esperas? Vamos avisarles a todos.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay del virus?

— No te preocupes, antes de venir al pasado mi madre terminó con la cura —Sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su chaqueta una cápsula—. Aquí está, si te sientes mal toma esto —Le entregó la cápsula y Pan sonrió.

— Gracias, Mirai.

Se elevaron por los cielos y estaban yendo rumbo a la Cuidad del Oeste cuando sintieron el ki de Trunks debilitarse de golpe. Pan se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, Mirai la imitó y vio como Goten estaba transformado golpeando a Trunks que acaba de perder la transformación. Bajaron a toda velocidad y Mirai detuvo a Goten con un golpe.

— ¡Oye que te pasa, Goten! —Gritó Pan corriendo hacia Trunks, estaba desangrando, tomó su cabeza y la colocó sobre su regazo, todo fue inconscientemente, ella no había visto a Trunks por más de tres largos meses, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se separó un poco de él y lo miró detenidamente. Él no había cambiado en nada, salvo que su fuerza había aumentado. Alejó un mechón lila del rostro del muchacho y no pudo evitar acariciarlo.

— Pan… —Trunks susurró. Creía que estaba en el otro mundo, vio a Pan como un ángel, su pelo largo y negro se asomaban al rostro del saiyan. Ella no quiso escucharlo y rápido tomó de su bolsillo una semilla del ermitaño y la colocó en la boca de Trunks, la tragó y en un minuto se encontró recuperado se levantó y miró a Pan. Ella se alejó de él y fue hacia Goten.

— ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? ¡Es tu amigo! Ya no tienen edad para andar golpeándose como chiquillos… —Miró a los dos—. ¡Por favor! Crezcan de una vez. Vámonos, Mirai —Trunks quiso detenerla pero Goten lo tomó por detrás y salió de su transformación. Ambos miraron como Pan y Mirai se alejaban juntos, esto hizo que Trunks sintiera rencor hacia Mirai, estaba comenzando a ponerse celoso. Goten se fue caminando lejos dejando a su amigo desconcertado.

* * *

Pan volaba a toda velocidad hacia Corporación Cápsula junto con Mirai que seguía su ritmo. Debían avisarles a todos acerca de los nuevos enemigos. Al llegar marcharon hacía la cámara de gravedad y se encontraron con Vegeta. Estaba entrenando junto a los robots, sintió la presencia de los demás y abrió la puerta de la cámara, se cruzó de brazos y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo del futuro al lado de Pan.

— Padre, necesitamos hablar… estamos en peligro, reuniremos a todos los Guerreros Z y les contaré lo que pasará en poco tiempo.

— Ya estas aquí enfrente mío, dilo.

— Espera un poco más, iremos ahora mismo con Pan avisar a todos, dentro de una hora todos estaremos en la sala principal de la casa, por favor, ve allí.

— Mocoso, no me hagas repetir, dime ya lo que pasará.

— ¡Adiós papá!

Mirai le dio la espalda y se fue volando con Pan. Vegeta gruño por debajo y fue dentro de la cámara nuevamente. Estuvo esperando dentro de su cámara una hora… no entrenó, sólo se sentó y comenzó a pensar de qué enemigos se tratarán esta vez. Al mismo tiempo intentaba armar un plan de entrenamiento para superar sus poderes y poder convertirse en un súper saiyan fase tres. Aquellos malditos insectos que llegarán no podrán vencerlo… no al príncipe de los saiyans. La hora pasó volando y ya se encontraban todo el equipo de guerreros reunidos en la sala de la Corporación, Goten había llegado luego de unos minutos después que Trunks. Gohan estaba al lado de Videl sentado en uno de los sillones. Contaban también la presencia de Krillin, N18, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi. Bulma, Milk y Bra se encontraban juntas sentadas en otros de los sillones y Vegeta apartado de todos. Pan y Mirai Trunks se pararon en el medio y comenzaron:

— Hola a todos —Les sonrió, había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a todos reunidos, estaba feliz pero a la vez estaba mal, se notaba la ausencia de Goku y de Piccolo—. No le tengo noticias buenas, he venido porque ha pasado algo terrible en el futuro —Todos callaron y se miraron entre todos. De nuevo el futuro se encontraba en peligro.

— ¿Quiénes son Mirai? —Gohan preguntó tenso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no entrenaba, había perdido mucho su estado físico y se maldijo.

— Es un ejército… un ejército enorme, liderado por los guerreros del planeta Ignotus, ellos planearon una venganza contra los saiyans, las causas… ya lo saben —Miró a su padre que se mantenía de brazos cruzados y atento—. Los saiyans les destruyeron todo, no sólo a ellos sino que también a otros seres de la galaxia y se han reunido para una batalla. Debemos estar bien preparados. Les pido que entrenen todo lo que puedan. Pídanle a Dende entrar a la Sala del Tiempo por días, vayan turnándose pero es necesario que entrenen allí. De veras…

— Dinos, ¿tú solo los enfrentaste en el futuro? —Preguntó Krillin tragando saliva.

Pan levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Mirai: —No… —Respondió—. En el futuro Pan existía y ella ayudó en la batalla contra ellos pero… eran muchos y… —No podía. Ya no quería seguir hablando de aquello.

— Pan del futuro murió en aquella pelea… —Terminó Pan y todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

Trunks la miró sin poder creerlo, no dejaría que pasara eso, no a su Pan. Se levantó de su asiento: —Aquello no pasará… estamos todos juntos en esto y no podrán vencer a ninguno de nosotros, entrenaremos…

— Por favor… evitemos que otra desgracia suceda en esta línea de tiempo.

Todos asintieron y cada uno comenzaría su entrenamiento en ese momento. Se despidieron entre ellos y cada uno marchó hacia su lugar de entrenamiento. Vegeta se entusiasmó y fue hacía el Templo Sagrado, iba a entrenar duramente en la Sala del Tiempo antes que otro lo hiciera.

— Yo entrenaré…. —Comentó Bra. Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Mirai y Goten negaron la cabeza—. Si lo haré, es tiempo de poner aprueba mi sangre saiyan. No me interesa cuanto tiempo me llevará, yo entrenaré y lucharé contra aquellos idiotas. Después de todo quieren vengarse de los saiyans y yo soy uno de ellos.

— Hija, tú no pelearás —Bulma se negaba rotundamente a permitir semejante cosa.

— Mamá ya lo he decidido, iré a la Sala del Tiempo, papá acaba de ir yo entraré junto con él —Sonrió y miró a Pan—. Vamos a vencerlos y a ti no te pasara nada —Abrazó a su amiga y dándoles a todos una última mirada se marchó volando.

— ¡BRA NO! —Gritó Bulma, Trunks se acercó a su madre y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

— Déjala mamá, confío en Bra, ella llegará muy lejos.

Goten se acercó a Trunks antes de partir. Ambos se encontraban en silencio y Goten levantó la vista, sonrió a medias y tomó el hombro de su amigo.

— Pan tenía razón, ya no somos unos críos, lo siento.

— Te entiendo, no te preocupes, algún día también te pasará lo mismo que a mi—Sonrió. Algún día le devolvería todos los golpes recibidos. Goten frunció el ceño.

Trunks rió y miró hacia la izquierda, Pan estaba preparándose para ir a entrenar. Había ido a la cocina a encapsular algo de comida y bebida para llevar al entrenamiento. Él la siguió y la observó detenidamente. Se acercó a ella y Pan se dio vuelta, ambos quedaron frente a frente. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, un silencio más bien incómodo más que nada para Pan.

— Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero necesito hablar contigo, Pan —Ella se alejó y tomó la cápsula donde había estado preparando la comida.

— Lo siento, en este momento no puedo hablar… —Tomó sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

— Es importante, lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar unos minutos —Giró para mirarla, ella fue hacia la puerta y lo miró.

— Mirai me está esperando para entrenar. Estoy llegando tarde, Trunks.

Él la vio salir de la habitación rápido, ella no lo iba a escuchar, la conocía bien. Esto le llevaría demasiado tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto hacer todo para que ella lo escuchase. Ahora se venía una batalla… una batalla en la que podría perder a su Pan. La protegería, aunque eso le costase su vida, él la amaba… Amaba a Pan Son y, no se rendiría fácilmente, él iba a volver estar con ella… no…

Él debía estar con ella.

Juntos hasta el final, como una vez él se lo prometió.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Mil perdones por no actualizar la semana pasada, les cuento... tenía que rendir dos materias, a la primera la rendí bien pero la segunda no... Por lo tanto, no he tenido tiempo de concentrarme en el fic y recién ayer comencé a escribir el capítulo, perdonen si los capítulos son cortos pero debía cortarlo ahí. Extrañe tanto escribir! Además tengo dos noticias buenas para contarles: La primera es que se me ocurrió así de la nada un fic para Goten y Bra y me encantó tanto que ya estoy escribiendo un poco... PERO, no estoy segura si lo subiré, es todo un compromiso y la segunda es que tuvo tanto éxito (por lo menos a comparación de mis otros one shots) Pan Son así que he decidido que luego de terminar este fic me concentraré en continuar aquella historia... así que HABRÍA dos historias más para publicar en mi página :)

Les cuento tambien que **he modificado el capítulo 2 (Regreso al pasado)** reeleanlo y van a ver que cambié la edad de Mirai ajaja porque me confundí mucho y bueno ahí lo arreglé!

Espero que hayan disfrutado en el capítulo de hoy y a continuación les dejaré adelantos, no se si del capítulo siguiente ya veré:

**— No si pierdes a su madre… —Mirai se levantó rápido de la roca y lo enfrentó—. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Pensé que al venir al pasado me encontraría a un Trunks más inteligente que yo, pensé que aprenderías a valorar todo lo que tienes cuando conoces exactamente bien mi historia. Odio decir esto pero me equivoqué… y bastante. Creí que ibas aprovechar cada instante de lo que tenías pero haces lo contrario… lo desperdicias.**

**— La madre de este niño, la conozco, ¿no es cierto?**

**...**

**— No te enamores de mi, Pan.**

**Ella sorprendida bajó la vista al instante y luego lo miró— ¿Quién dijo que me enamoraría de ti? Es estúpido. **

**— Nadie lo ha dicho, pero se que te estás enamorando de mi.**

Eso es todo!

**Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a todos, disfruten mucho en familia!**

Saludos!


	10. Sentimientos nuevos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Sentimientos nuevos

Su orgullo le había prohibido a su corazón acercarse a él como ella realmente lo deseaba.

Todo su entrenamiento estuvo pensando en ello. Quería hablar también con Trunks, no importa si pasaba algo malo o algo bueno, solo necesitaba desahogarse y decirle honestamente todo lo que no pudo decirle en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que recibió un golpe de Mirai Trunks en su hombro, reaccionó al sentir que salía expulsada directo hacia una montaña. Mirai fue hasta ella rápido y la tomó de la mano. Pan tomó un respiro y se sentó sobre la hierba seca.

— Todo este tiempo que estuvimos entrenando no te vi interesada por pelear. Estabas en otro mundo, Pan. Tienes que pensar únicamente en tu oponente y pelear intensamente —La miro negando con la cabeza—. Yo ni nadie queremos que te suceda algo en la batalla. Sufrí mucho al perder a la Pan del futuro y… no quisiera perder a la del presente.

— Perdón. Sé que te estás tomando de tu tiempo para entrenarme y pones toda tu fuerza para ayudarme, de veras lo aprecio mucho. Te prometo que desde ahora dejaré de pensar en estupideces y pelearé en serio.

— Pan ahora entrenaremos duro, pero luego si quieres te escucho. Sabes que mientras yo esté en este tiempo, tendrás a alguien que te escuche.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y se transformaron en súper saiyan. Mirai le había contado acerca de cómo peleaban aquellos sujetos, que debía tener en cuenta, como debía atacarlos y más… su punto débil.

— Ellos son un ejército, ¿no? Pues ahí siempre hay un líder, y aquel líder es su punto débil. Los sujetos de los otros planetas sólo obedecen órdenes, digamos que, ellos se unieron a los de Ignotus creyendo que al unirse con ellos, les daría prestigio y poder. Ése fue su error. El confiar en ellos. No consiguieron nada de ello, sólo ser sus esclavos. Él líder es el que maneja todo este circo, si lo detenemos a él… detendremos a todos los demás —Mirai le explicó a Pan en medio de puñetazos y ráfagas de ki.

— ¿Él es fuerte? ¿Más que nosotros? —Pan había esquivado un Masenko de su oponente—. ¿Acaso esa es tu técnica especial?

— No, su líder no es más que un insecto, tú podrías matarlo, el problema es que tiene muchos hombres fuertes que lo protegen, sí, es un cobarde y, uno de aquellos hombres fue el que ya sabes… —Comenzó a lanzar muchos Energy Ha—. Aquella técnica es especial para mí. Tu padre en el futuro me la enseñó.

* * *

— ¡Señor Vegeta!, que sorpresa me da verlo por aquí —Asombrado, Dende lo saludó.

— Dende, necesito ir a la Sala del Tiempo —Cruzó sus brazos—. Supongo que ya sabrás quienes vendrán.

— Si, señor, he estado escuchando lo que Mirai Trunks les contó. Usted puede usar la Sala del Tiempo, Mr. Popo lo llevará hasta allí.

— Bah, sé el camino. Encárguense que ningún otro insecto se asome allí.

Vegeta marchó hacia la Sala de Tiempo. Hace muchos años que no entraba, se paró frente a la puerta y abrió la perilla con fuerza. Se sentía increíble la gravedad que había en ella. Mucho más que en su adorada cámara. Notó que la gravedad era mucho más alta que la última vez que fue allí. Entró bien pero algo se le dificultaba caminar hasta el centro de la sala. Sonrió a medias transformándose en súper saiyan dos comenzó a entrenar.

Sólo habían pasado 10 minutos y comenzó a escuchar gritos afuera de la sala. Gritos de una mujer.

Maldijo a lo alto.

Esos gritos no eran más que los de Bra. ¿Qué haría la mocosa ahí?

La ignoró por completo, seguro eran algunos de sus caprichos cotidianos, sin darle importancia volvió a su entrenamiento pero, cuando iba a elevarse la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que el príncipe se sobresaltara. Bra estaba en la puerta con la sonrisa heredada de su padre.

— Así que esta es la famosa Sala del Tiempo —Caminó con sus brazos sobre su cadera mientras observaba la sala hasta que fue dónde estaba su padre y cayó por la alta gravedad—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Vegeta rió y se alejó de su princesa: —Dime que quieres, ya.

— Entrenar, yo pelearé con aquellos idiotas. Tranquilo papi, no te molestaré, solo te observaré y copiaré lo que tú haces para luego hacerlo yo.

— No sobrevivirás ni una hora, Bra. Te conozco, por algo soy tu padre.

— ¿De repente se te va toda la confianza en tu nena? Pues si me conoces sabes que tengo el genio de mamá y el tuyo también, soy astuta, inteligente y sobre todo… orgullosa.

— No te olvides de tus caprichos.

— No, papá, esta vez no es un capricho, lucharé por todos nosotros. Quiero demostrarme a mí misma y a ti que puedo ser una digna guerrera saiyan —Se acercó a su padre con dificultad—. Nunca me dejaste entrenar, desde que tengo consciencia siempre me prohibiste pelear, sólo se volar y no es digno que una princesa solamente sepa lo básico.

— No vas a pelear, Bra, es mi última palabra —Siguió firme de brazos cruzados.

— Dime una sola razón por la que no me dejas. Sólo una y que suene creíble —Bra se cruzó los brazos y esperó la respuesta de Vegeta.

— Las princesas no pelean —Ella lo miró fastidiada, estaba harta que la tratara como a una niña pequeña. Se dio la media vuelta y de pronto Vegeta gruñó por debajo, él no podía ser orgulloso por más que lo intentase enfrente de ella, su debilidad era su hija. Dejó el orgullo aún lado y le dijo: —La única razón por la que jamás quise que pelearas era porque no quería que te lastimaran, Bra. No quiero perderte.

Bra al oír eso, corrió a su papá y lloró en su pecho. Su padre siempre quiso mantenerla alejado de todas las luchas por miedo a perderla. Una vez perdió a Bulma y fue como una daga en su corazón perder a la mujer que quería, tampoco quería perder a su princesa, pues luego no habría milagro que se la devolviese.

Ellos ya no contaban con las esferas del dragón.

Si uno moría… era para siempre.

No sobreviviría aquel maldito dolor.

— Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho y que si de veras en la batalla no puedo me haré a un lado, pero debo intentarlo papá. Déjame pelear a tu lado.

— Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?

* * *

Trunks aprovechó que su padre por un día entero no iba a estar en la casa y tomó la cámara de gravedad. Recordó los viejos tiempos de cuando era un niño su padre lo entrenaba allí. La primera vez que se mostró con la transformación fue allí enfrente de su padre, él había estado orgulloso de su hijo y Trunks feliz por ello.

Recorrió la cámara y fue hacia la máquina para soltar la gravedad. La gravedad hacía peso en él pero él podía hacer frente a una gravedad más alta que aquella entonces. Activó los robots de pelea y comenzó a entrenar. Se sentía tan bien entrenar allí, entendía por qué su padre amaba aquella cámara, era su espacio personal, totalmente privado de todo y también era un buen lugar para pensar. Su padre no siempre que entrenaba dentro, reflexionaba sobre lo que quería.

Destruyó unos cuantos robots transformándose en súper saiyan dos, debía mentalizarse en llegar al otro nivel, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, enviando ráfagas de ki a sus oponentes, los robots. Bulma había preparado hace unos días atrás su gran robot de pelea, se lo había obsequiado a Vegeta como regalo adelantado de su cumpleaños. Era un robot que actuaba de verdad como guerrero, era mucho más grande que los demás y éste también podía lanzar destellos.

Pasó toda la tarde entrenando en aquel lugar, vio por una ventana que se encontraba arriba que ya era de noche. Se volvió a su forma normal desactivando los robots y apagando la gravedad. Cayó al suelo y se recostó sobre el piso de metal, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Por décima vez en el día, sus pensamientos se centraban en Pan. La quería de vuelta a su lado, todos lo creían imbécil por dejarla ir pero él aún seguía pensando que fue lo mejor. Le iba a explicar toda la verdad a Pan, hoy la dejaría pasar pero mañana, ambos iban a tener que hablar.

* * *

— Muchas gracias, Mirai —Pan sonrió—. Agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Me haces acordar tanto a mi abuelo, él siempre estaba ahí escuchándome, protegiéndome. Luego de años sintiendo su ausencia te encuentro a ti que, te pareces a él.

— Goku era una maravilla de persona, no creo compararme a nada con él —Sonrió—. Mi misión es protegerte, necesito hacerlo… si no… no podría vivir con la culpa de no haberte salvado en el futuro. Tampoco quiero que este tiempo se convierta en un infierno. ¿Vamos a la Corporación Cápsula?

— Mejor ve tú, saluda a todos de mi parte, yo iré a la montaña Paoz.

— Entonces te acompaño.

— Puedo ir sola —Pan lo miró y realmente quería que él la acompañara—, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres. Papá esta muy contento contigo.

— Me encantaría, ¿entonces que esperamos? Vayamos a tu casa.

Alzaron vuelto y se dirigieron hacia la montaña Paoz, ya era tarde, era la hora de cenar así que probablemente se encontrarían a todos en su casa cenando, su abuela Milk y su tío Goten también iban a cenar allí.

— Mm..., huele delicioso desde acá —Pan rió y descendieron a la tierra.

— ¿Pan? —Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, era Goten quién recién había llegado también a su casa. Él miró a Mirai y se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él aquí?

— Tío Goten, justo estábamos por entrar. Mirai se quedará a cenar.

Goten asintió de forma no muy segura, notaba a su sobrina diferente. Su sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Desde su ruptura con Trunks jamás la había visto así. ¿Acaso se trataba de Mirai Trunks? Ella estaba feliz a su lado, no sólo ahora lo había notado sino que también en la reunión de ese mismo día y cuando él estaba golpeando a Trunks. Andaban muy juntos desde entonces. Ahora entendía las miradas de Trunks hacia su contraparte del futuro, él estaba celoso.

* * *

Bulma y Trunks eran los únicos sentados en la mesa, no contaban con la presencia de Vegeta ni de Bra, ni siquiera de Mirai Trunks. Esto le sorprendió mucho al joven de cabellos lilas. Era una cena incómoda, nunca antes había comido de manera tan silenciosa junto a su madre. No era que Bulma no le hablara, todo lo contrario pero, hoy no se encontraba de buen humor. Su hija había decidido pelear en la batalla, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le ocurriese. Trunks se dio cuenta y trató de tranquilizar a su madre.

— Mamá, Bra ya es adulta, sabe lo que hace. Recuerda que es como papá, nadie iba a poder detenerla. Estará bien, yo la cuidaré.

— Lo sé, Trunks —Bulma miró fijamente a su hijo—. Pero tu padre se encargará de eso, tú tienes que proteger a Pan.

— ¿Qué? Puedo cuidar de las dos —La mujer de cabellos azules rió—. Bueno no cuando eran unas niñas pero ahora son grandes, protegeré a ambas. Además tu otro hijo del futuro cuidará a Pan.

— ¿Será que estás celoso? ¿Mi precioso hijo celoso de sí mismo?

— Oh no, yo no soy él y no estoy celoso… cuido lo que es mío —Susurró por debajo.

— Sé cuanto quieres a Pan, se nota en tu mirada, hijo. Estoy tan feliz de que por primera vez encuentras a alguien que sí vale la pena, alguien a quien sí le importas por lo que eres y no por tu billetera, alguien quien por primera vez te has enamorado.

— Pero la perdí. Quiero volver a ella pero tengo competencia.

— Si hablas por Mirai quiero decirte que estás equivocado, digamos que él tiene a otra en su corazón.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Extrañado su hijo preguntó.

— Bueno… tuve que presionarlo para que me contase un poco de su vida en el futuro pues él no me quería contar nada acerca de eso y… lo logré pero, no es algo que a ti te importe, jovencito así que hijo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —Trunks asintió con la cabeza—. Sube al cuarto de Mirai y busca la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo, necesito examinarla y ver esa preciosura que mi contraparte futura inventó, ¡de verdad es un genio!

— Pero mamá, tú ya haz hecho una máquina del tiempo… ¿Para qué la quieres?

— Si Trunks, pero la de Mirai está mucho más completo, sólo necesito ver unos circuitos y listo.

El joven semi-saiyan terminó su cena y subió las escaleras caminando hacia el cuarto de Mirai, abrió la puerta y observó la habitación con la vista, nunca antes había entrado. Fue hacia los cajones de la mesa de luz que estaba pegado junto a la cama y, en la primera no halló nada. En el segundo cajón, encontró muchos papeles y fotos, en ellas salía mucho la Bulma del futuro.

Sacó para mirarlas detenidamente y vio que esa Bulma era muy diferente a su madre. Era mucho más delgada, su rostro se encontraba envejecido, pero aún así era una mujer hermosa y sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos azules se le notaban cierta tristeza. Maldijo el futuro de Mirai Bulma y de Mirai Trunks. Sentía impotencia al saber que ellos no tenían nada de lo que él, por suerte y gracias a Mirai, si tenía. Siguió mirando atento las fotos, al pasar a otra le sorprendió ver a un niño de peinado puntiagudo de color negro azabache con unos grandes ojos color azules. El niño llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa tan grande y tan familiar para Trunks…

Esa sonrisa…

No podía engañarse a sí mismo, era la sonrisa característica de la familia Son, no podía equivocarse.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! La verdad que iba actualizar mañana pero terminé el capítulo antes de lo esperado, vino mucha inspiración esta semana, la otra vez estaba en la cama apunto de dormir cuando se me ocurrieron varias cosas para el nuevo fic de GxB entonces tuve que prender la luz agarrar mi cuaderno y anotarlas a todas para luego pasarlas a la computadora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y les deseo hoy a todos un feliz año nuevo! Que este 2011 les sea muchísimo mejor que este año, yo lo veo tan positivo al 2011 que ya quiero que llegue! Será la última actualización del 2010 ajaja y nos encontraremos entonces en el 2011. SUERTE PARA TODOS!

Saludos!


	11. Destino escrito

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Destino escrito

Guardó las demás fotos en el cajón y se sentó a observar nuevamente aquella fotografía, aquel niño, pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiese ser su hijo del futuro, pues era la imagen viva de su padre. De pronto sintió unos pasos, de inmediato guardó la foto en su bolsillo de su pantalón y la puerta se abrió.

Mirai lo miró curiosamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? –-Preguntó secamente.

— Mamá me pidió que buscara la cápsula que contiene la máquina del tiempo para echarle un vistazo. Disculpa, no te avisé.

— Descuida. No hay problema —Abrió un cajón de su armario y sacó la cápsula—. Aquí la tienes.

— Gracias. —Trunks la tomó e intentó salir, pero Mirai lo interrumpió.

— Espera, Trunks, ¿Haz visto algo del futuro que no debías?

— No… nada —Mintió mientras tomaba con más fuerza la cápsula que llevaba en la mano y echó un último vistazo a Mirai—. Una pregunta, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

— Estaba en la casa de Pan, me invitó a cenar —Sonrió a medias y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero mamá ya sabía, ¿no te lo contó?

— No dijo nada —Trunks estaba furioso, ¿por qué estaba con Pan? Todo el día se la había pasado con ella, estaba celoso, demasiado, pero era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo, se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

En las últimas dos semanas, los guerreros Z habían entrenado día y noche, ya sea en la Sala del Tiempo o en cualquier lugar. Habían incrementado su fuerza de forma muy buena. Bra era una excelente guerrera, en muy poco tiempo había alcanzado buenos poderes, había enorgullecido a sus padres, más a Vegeta que, pudo sobrepasar el nivel tres e iba a ir por el cuatro. Trunks y Goten habían entrado a la sala y también habían alcanzado aquel nivel tres, con gran esfuerzo pudieron lograrlo. Mirai entrenaba junto con Pan, ambos habían obtenidos nuevos poderes muy potentes, estaban seguros de sí mismo pero por aquello no iban a dejar de entrenar, Pan alcanzó el nivel dos de súper saiyan y Mirai se sorprendió. Mirai Pan sólo había alcanzado el nivel básico pero aún había sido una guerrera muy poderosa. Mirai Trunks sorprendido de sus nuevos poderes decidió no mostrarlos hasta que la batalla no comenzara.

Desde semanas Trunks no había podido hablar con Pan que, siempre se encontraba entrenando con Mirai. Esto le seguía molestando a Trunks pero no quería dejarse llevar por los celos. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Sobrevoló guiado del ki de Pan y la encontró entre las montañas entrenando como de costumbre contra su contraparte del futuro. Trunks se sentó en una roca no muy cercana y la observó desde allí. Se veían tan preciosa luchando, su cabello negro azabache danzaba en el aire al compás de cómo se movía el cuerpo de Pan. Sus movimientos eran perfectos.

Mirai sintió el ki de Trunks y fue sin que Pan se diera cuenta hacia la roca dónde su parte del presente estaba sentando. Él hizo lo mismo y lo saludó. Ambos miraron hacia el frente mirando hacia la joven que aún seguía con las patadas y puñetazos.

Trunks recordó la foto que había encontrado en el cuarto de Mirai y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

— Mirai… respóndeme algo —Trunks sacó la foto—. ¿Él es tu hijo?

— ¿Qué diablos haces con eso? No lo deberías haberlo visto nunca —Mirai estaba enojado y Trunks pudo notarlo.

— Cuando estaba buscando la cápsula encontré fotos y en una de ellas estaba ésta. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar mirarla. Es obvio que ese es tu hijo… no me puedes engañar.

— Sí, es mi hijo.

— O sea que él será mi hijo —Trunks sonrió.

— No si pierdes a su madre… —Mirai se levantó rápido de la roca y lo enfrentó—. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Pensé que al venir al pasado me encontraría a un Trunks más inteligente que yo, pensé que aprenderías a valorar todo lo que tienes cuando conoces exactamente bien mi historia. Odio decir esto pero me equivoqué… y bastante. Creí que ibas aprovechar cada instante de lo que tenías pero haces todo lo contrario… sólo lo desperdicias.

— La madre de este niño, la conozco, ¿no es cierto? —Estaba cada vez más convencido de quién era la madre del niño. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Sólo quiero decirte que estás más cerca de perderla. Imbécil.

Mirai Trunks no quería pelearse con él, pero no soportaba saber que Trunks estaba dejando ir a la chica que amaba. Sabía que Trunks era inteligente pero, lo había decepcionado completamente. Volvió dónde Pan estaba entrenando y continuó sin echarle un último vistazo a Trunks.

* * *

Al día siguiente era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra, cumpliría veinte y dos años pero al haber estado en la Sala del Tiempo festejaba sus veinte y tres años. Como todos los años se celebraría en la Corporación Cápsula a lo grande. Muchos de los compañeros de Bra habían venido y también contaban con la presencia de los guerreros Z.

Pan había llegado junto con sus padres, abuela y su tío Goten, quien llevaba en sus manos un enorme obsequio.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Pan la abrazó fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego le dio su regalo.

— ¡Pan, es precioso! —Maravillada le pidió a Pan que colocase aquella cadenita de oro en su cuello. ¡Era perfecto!— ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

— No hay de qué —Se acercó a su oído—. Y espera a ver el regalo de Goten.

Bra quedó sorprendida y ambas miraban dónde se encontraba Goten, saludando a su mejor amigo y a los demás Guerreros Z. Pan fue a saludar a todos los demás y Goten se acercó a Bra.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, Bra! —La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sonriéndole le entregó su obsequio. Ella le sonrió y abrió el paquete. ¡Ella no podía creer lo que tenía en manos! Era el último conjunto deportivo que había querido desde que empezó a entrenar, se lo iba a comprar pero Goten se le había adelantado. Le agradeció y lo abrazó.

La fiesta transcurría sin ningún tipo de problemas, todos la estaban pasando bien, excepto Mirai.

Hoy no era un día agradable para él.

Se cumplían cuatro años de casados Mirai Trunks junto con Mirai Pan. Su recuerdo le dolía en el alma, era un dolor que no se lo deseaba ni por broma a nadie. No podía superarlo. Se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, _Ella murió mi culpa… no habría pasado nada si yo estaba allí con ella cuidándola_. Él pensaba.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo y se sentó junto con él contra el árbol.

—Me duele muchísimo mirarla a los ojos —Mirai levantó la vista y miró de lejos a Pan—, pero a la vez me reconforta. Me da una paz más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar. Ella es la bella y fuerte Pan, pero no mi Pan —Su voz quebró notablemente—. No sabes como se siente perder el amor de tu vida…. Ella era especial, era única e inigualable. No se por cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar… esto se está yendo más allá de mi alcance.

—Nunca te conté que yo también pasé por aquello. A tu madre de este tiempo también la perdí, cuando el chicle rosa de Bu la mató pude sentir… el maldito dolor de perder a alguien que… amaba —Mirai miró a su padre y él no tenía ni una sola expresión en su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros, cada vez más notaba como había afectado el paso del tiempo en su padre. Se sintió feliz de haber contribuido en algo para que su padre se quedara aquí en la Tierra con su madre, Trunks y haber ayudado en la existencia de su pequeña hermana. Su padre podría parecer un terrible orgulloso saiyan pero dentro de aquella faceta, aguardaba un hombre con gran corazón.

—Es la primera vez… en estos dos últimos años, que siento que me comprenden. Me hubiese gustado mucho que estuvieras en los momentos que más te necesitaba en el futuro. Sin dudas lo peor fue pasar todo ello sin ti a mi lado.

— Ya no sigas más, Trunks.

— Llámame Mirai. Trunks es tu hijo.

— Tú eres mi hijo al igual que el otro mocoso. Son las mismas personas.

— Estás equivocado… puede que nos parezcamos físicamente pero de acá —Señaló su cabeza—. Somos totalmente diferentes, yo pienso, él no.

— Ahora, ¿qué diablos sucede entre tú y él? —Gruñó Vegeta.

— Pregúntale a él.

Pan se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una bandeja de deliciosos copetines. Vegeta tomó todos y Mirai no había respondido, esto hizo que la joven se preocupara por él y lo tomó de la mano.

— Ven, vamos allá y podemos hablar.

Vegeta vio como su hijo era arrastrado por Pan hacia un rincón del jardín.

Ella se sentó sobre una banca mientras él lo hacía a su lado. Nadie decía nada pero, Mirai no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Quería a Pan pero, no la amaba. Él amaba a su Panny.

Ella también lo miraba fijamente. En estas últimas semanas él se había portado de maravilla con ella, la había protegido, escuchado. Mirai era todo un caballero con ella y eso le agradó. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, los entrenamientos, las salidas, todo. Lo quería mucho… mucho que comenzó a confundirse.

Él la hacía confundir. Pan recordaba como Trunks se había comportado con ella que también era un buen hombre pero la había hecho sufrir mucho, en cambio, Mirai le hacía bien.

Él se estaba dando cuenta de la nueva mirada que Pan le daba. Conocía esa mirada y eso le asustó. Debía decírselo en cuanto antes de que ella cometiese una locura, por eso, le dijo:

— No te enamores de mi, Pan.

Ella sorprendida bajó la vista al instante y luego lo miró— ¿Quién dijo que me enamoraría de ti? Es estúpido.

— Nadie lo ha dicho, pero se que te estás enamorando de mi.

— Estás loco… —Negaba la cabeza.

— No, pero puedo verlo Pan —Él se acercó más a ella—. Reconozco esa mirada. Estás confundiendo tus sentimientos, de verdad a mi no me amas… tú amas a Trunks.

— Basta, yo no te amo ni amo al idiota de Trunks.

— Mientes, Pan… —Quería contarle que la conocía, que ella era el amor de su vida. Quería contarle absolutamente toda la verdad, quería que ella supiese lo que significaba para él—. Trunks se equivocó, recuerda que es mitad humana, todos cometemos errores, pero sé que lo hizo por tu bien.

— No sabes lo que pasó —Del rostro de Pan comenzó a empaparse con sus lágrimas.

— Pero me lo imagino — ¡Maldita sea!.. Ya no aguantaba.

— ¡Ya detente! A ti no te importa lo que haya pasado entre él y yo.

Sus ojos estallaron en llanto, furiosa se marchó al instante. Odiaba meterse en las relaciones pero esta sin duda era importante, Pan y Trunks debían estar juntos, era su destino…

Mirai lo sabía más que nadie. Su destino estaba escrito.

* * *

Pan estaba buscando a Bra, quien se despedía de sus invitados, todos se habían marchado a casa y sólo los guerreros Z aguardaban en la mansión pero, pronto, comenzaron a levantarse.

— Hija, ya nos vamos. Ven —Gohan le ordenó.

— ¡No, Gohan! —Saltó Bra con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría que esta noche Pan se quede en casa a dormir, por favor.

— Claro, no hay problema. Entonces te veremos mañana, Pan —Gohan le dio un beso en la frente. Videl le siguió con un abrazo.

Sus padres se fueron y Pan se volvió hacia Bra confundida por su reacción.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le preguntó.

— ¿Acaso no puedo tener una pijamada con mi mejor amiga? Vamos, Pan. La pasaremos bien.

— No traje ropa, Bra.

— Sabes que mis armarios están abiertos cuando los necesites, sólo saca lo que quieras y listo. Iré a despedir a los últimos, tú ve arriba… iremos a la habitación de huéspedes.

Pan extrañada subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Bra había ido no con la gente sino con su hermano que se encontraba hablando junto con Goten.

— Ven un minuto Trunks —Arrastró del brazo a su hermano y lo llevó a un rincón—. Tengo a Pan arriba, esta es tu oportunidad para ir y hablar con ella. Es ahora o nunca hermanito.

— Creo que llegó el momento de hablar. Gracias, hermanita.

Asintió con la cabeza a Goten quien sabía que iría hablar con Pan. Éste sonrió. Aunque le doliera que su pequeña sobrina quisiera a Trunks, debía aceptarlo.

Goten también guardaba un secreto que, por ahora lo mantenía oculto, pero pronto, tendría que revelárselo a su mejor amigo.

Trunks fue hacia la habitación de Pan y la encontró sentada en la cama observando la vista de la ventana, en cuanto ella sintió el ki del semi-saiyan y de inmediato se levantó. Él estaba parado en la puerta, ella miró el suelo inconscientemente.

— Pan, necesito que hablemos, de hecho yo soy el que te debe explicaciones.

— Trunks, no quiero escucharte, por favor. Déjame sola.

— No lo haré, quiero que me escuches… al menos finge hacerlo —Pan cruzó sus brazos—. Pero vamos a otro lugar, por favor, sígueme.

Pan abrió la boca para protestar pero se vio interrumpida al ver que Trunks salió volando por la ventana. Ella quería ir pero, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Maldijo por debajo y se acercó hacia la ventana. Él la estaba mirando mientras la esperaba. Quería saber por qué Trunks había hecho lo que hizo entonces, sin más, salió por la ventana y Trunks la guió hasta un valle que se encontraba por las montañas no muy lejos de la Capital del Oeste. Había un enorme lago allí y una cascada que descendía de las más altas montañas. Trunks pisó tierra y se volvió hacia Pan. Había llegado el momento, debía hablar entonces, él empezó:

— Quiero decirte que si te abandoné fue, porque estaba confundido. No quería lastimarte estando a tu lado fingiendo que todo estaba bien, tampoco quise lastimarte dejándote. No sabes lo difícil que fue alejarme de ti, Pan —Él se acercó hacia ella y la miró decidido a decirle toda la verdad—. Nunca mentí diciendo cuanto te quería, siempre fui sincero. Yo no quería engañarte, ni siquiera a mí mismo con estar a tu lado sin quererte de la misma manera que tú lo hacías conmigo. Me amabas y yo no podía hacer lo mismo contigo, porque no sentía aquello, yo sólo te quería. Lamento haberte decepcionado. Lamento no haberte amado como has querido. Lamento si no fui lo que esperabas. De repente todo lo que yo sentía por ti, cambió.

— ¿Estabas confundido por quererme? ¿Luego ya no me querías? —Ella se mantenía firme y fuerte, pero en su interior gritaba del dolor que sentía al pensar que el ya no la quería.

— Nono, fue un cambio que jamás en mi vida pude sentirlo y luego de un tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. Pan… yo nunca antes me había enamorado. Jamás pude sentir esa sensación, nunca antes nadie me había dejado así como tu. No quiero dejarte ir por segunda vez. No me lo perdonaría.

Ella se estaba quebrando, no sólo por dentro sino que también por fuera, comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Ella lo miraba y, podía ver en sus ojos la verdad. Él estaba siendo sincero con ella, podía sentirlo.

Lo quería tanto, tanto que por aquello llegó amarlo.

Amaba a Trunks y por más que ella lo intentase, jamás iba a poder olvidarlo. Él fue el primer chico que la aceptó tal cual era y no temía de su fuerza. Trunks era el hombre con el que deseaba vivir por el resto de su vida a su lado.

Él la había hecho sufrido tanto.

La lastimó pero fue por su bien. Él no la sentía de la misma forma que ella lo amaba y por eso se apartó, para no engañarla a ella ni a sí mismo.

Pero, ¿por qué no le había dicho todo desde el principio? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Quizás… tan solo quizás ella lo hubiera entendido. Ella lo hubiese esperado.

Quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente.

Nadie dijo nada.

Él no podía aguantar un minuto más sin ella y la besó lleno en su boca. La trajo para sí sosteniendo su delicada y delgada cintura, ella se dejó caer en sus fuertes brazos y le correspondió con fervor el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello lila.

Él la aferraba más a sí mismo, no dejaría que se escapara de sus brazos, quería mantenerse así de por vida. Él la amaba y aún debía decírselo. Estaba nervioso pero no dejaría que los nervios arruinaran aquel momento especial.

Trunks cortó el beso. Mirándola a los ojos, le sonrió. Lentamente fue acercándose al oído de Pan mientras seguía sosteniendo con sus brazos su cintura.

— Te amo, Pan.

Su susurro fue como un eco en el oído de Pan. Ella quedó sorprendida. Él había dicho que la amaba, sólo lo abrazó y le susurro "te amo" en su oído. Trunks buscó sus labios y volvió a besarla pero esta vez de manera más apasionado.

Pan se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa dejando en descubierto su magnífico cuerpo. Ambos cayeron a la hierba seca. Él le siguió aún besando, sólo que en su cuello mientras le ayudaba a sacarse su vestido. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por su amor. Él iba a demostrarme que la amaba, iba a protegerla, nunca más se iría de su lado.

Pan gimió cuando Trunks bajó por su cuerpo besando cada parte de ella. Sus pechos rozaban contra el suyo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Llegaron a sacarse hasta la última pieza de ropa quedando completamente desnudos. En ese momento, Pan se veía reflejada por la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba el lugar vigorosamente.

Él buscaba su mano para entrelazarla junto con la de ella, seguía besándola con pasión, saboreando los finos y rojos labios de la morena.

Ambos habían caídos embriagados de uno y del otro.

Trunks la miró una vez más a los ojos.

— Te necesito por el resto de mi vida a mi lado, Pan. Cásate conmigo —Él la besó—. Sé que no es la forma ni el momento adecuado pero, no puedo más. Te amo.

— Juntos hasta el final, Trunks. Claro que quiero casarme contigo —Ella lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían en su rostro y su dibujó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué esperas, Trunks? Hazme el amor.

Trunks acarició su rostro mientras sobre su frente le daba un dulce beso. Acarició su cabello negro mientras besaba con intensidad el cuello de Pan. Y finalmente se coló entre las piernas de la joven y entró en ella.

Más tarde ambos cayeron en el sueño quedando ligeramente dormidos.

_Mirai lo sabía más que nadie. Su destino estaba escrito._

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Primera actualización del 2011! Jajaja, ¿Como lo han pasado? Hoy como se darán cuenta es un capítulo largo a comparación de los anteriores, es que, se me fue la mano. Empecé a escribir y de forma mágica se me vinieron muchas cosas, es más esta semana tuve miedo de no poder alcanzar hacer el capítulo porque rompí mi computadora pero por suerte la arreglaron en un día. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque no van a leer aproximadamente de acá a 3 semanas. Si, ahora en dos días me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el 19 de enero así que, esa semana voy a tener la cabeza en otro lado y no voy a poder concentrarme en el fic pero, voy a usar el viaje para refrescar mi imaginación.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada por el _"lemon" _no sé si alcancé a ser lemon pero, es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso ajaja. He leídos muchos pero no soy fanática de ese tipo, muchos son muy... no de mi gusto y he estado buscando en internet acerca de como hacerlo y me ayudo algo pero más que nada salió de mi imaginación ajaja, espero que les haya gustado :)

Comenten acerca de lo que les ha parecido, por favor, es importante.

En fin me despido y nos vemos en tres semanas. Saludos!


	12. Salvar a Pan

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Salvar a Pan

Mirai se había sentado en el techo de la casa mirando hacia el cielo junto a las estrellas que hoy, brillaban más que nunca.

Estaba desvelado y había estado dando vueltas en la habitación toda la noche pensando en el futuro. Echaba de menos a su pequeño hijo, aunque todo el tiempo que llevaba en el presente para el futuro, no era más que unos minutos más.

Siempre acostumbraba a entrenar o a jugar con su único hijo. Era lo único que quedaba del recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

La sonrisa de Veggie, como él lo llamaba, había sido heredada de su madre. La sonrisa más adorable y reconfortante del mundo, según Mirai.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo.

Lo quería tanto. También lo echaba de menos.

Recordó muy emotivamente el nacimiento de Vegeta. Él estaba asustado y más nervioso de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

¿Quién lo diría que el único y último guerrero más fuerte de la tierra estuviese temeroso por el nacimiento de su hijo?

Nunca antes había tratado con bebés, no sabía cómo podría sostenerlo.

Hasta que aquel momento llegó…

_— ¡No puedo más! —Gritó adolorida Mirai Pan tomando fuerte la mano de Mirai Trunks quien, estaba totalmente paralizado—. ¿Trunks? ¡TRUNKS!_

_— ¿Qué? —Reaccionó ante el grito de su mujer._

_— ¡ESTA POR NACER NUESTRO HIJO!_

_— Calma, cariño —Bulma estaba junto con Pan trabajando con el doctor de la familia—. Sólo haz un esfuerzo más y verás que ya todo terminará._

_Luego de cinco minutos, un pequeño bulto se asomó haciendo que, Pan diera su último grito de dolor. _

_Él pequeño bebé ya había nacido._

_Pan lloraba mientras que pedía de inmediato que le dejen ver a su hijo. Trunks inmóvil reaccionó cuando Bulma emocionada le entregó a Pan su bebe luego, abrazó a su hijo y lo felicitó. Él estaba conmocionado, se acercó a su hijo y comprobó que estuviera bien. Tocó su manita pequeña y pudo observar que era un bebé fuerte. Le besó en la frente y le acarició su carita._

_— Es mejor de lo que esperaba, él es precioso —Pan miró a Trunks y él solo pudo besarla y susurrarle un "Te amo" en su oído—. ¿Cómo le llamaremos?_

_— Me prometí que llevaría, si tú aceptas, el nombre de mi padre, Vegeta. _

_— Me gustaría que mi hijo se llame así —Ella le sonrió—, también quisiera agregarle como segundo nombre Goku, como mi abuelo que jamás llegué a conocerlo._

_— Vegeta Goku… —Trunks dijo embobado mirando a su pequeño saiyan._

_— Briefs…_

_— Son —Terminó Trunks chocando su cabeza contra ella y abrazando al pequeño en sus brazos._

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Pan y su hijo era todo lo que él quería. Era tan feliz.

Otro recuerdo le vino a su mente: el día dónde él y Pan le enseñaron a volar.

_— Vamos Veggie, sabemos que puedes hacerlo —Pan abrazó a su pequeño de dos años y le sonrió—. Ven aquí, amor._

_Vegeta saltaba de alegría y sonreía, se había puesto sólo en su posición sin ayuda de sus padres, tal y como Trunks lo recordaba se parecía a su padre de orgulloso. Trunks se quedó frente a él y le indicó lo que tenía que hacer._

_— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hijo. A la cuenta de tres levitarás un poco, ¿entendido? _

_— ¡Sí, papá! _

_— Uno… —Pan comenzó divertida._

_— Dos... —Trunks rió al ver la cara de emoción que llevaba su hijo._

_— ¡TRES! —El niño gritó y comenzó a elevarse más de lo esperado de sus padres. Logró volar sin ninguna dificultad a lo largo de todo el jardín. Trunks y Pan quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron uno al otro. _

_— Es increíble, solo tiene dos años —Trunks sonrió orgulloso de su hijo._

_— Es nieto de los mejores guerreros del mundo, claro que le iba hacer fácil —Ella se pegó a Trunks riendo mientras observaban como su hijo se desplazaba bien alto por encima de la casa._

Desearía volver el tiempo atrás y revivir todo aquello sólo una vez más.

Si pudiese sacrificarse para que Pan volviese a la vida, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Su hijo crecería sin su madre y eso le dolía en el alma.

.

.

Abrió los ojos al notar la claridad del día, aún se podía apreciar el majestuoso amanecer.

Se refregó los ojos creyendo que todo había sido un delirio pero la realidad golpeó su cabeza.

No había sido un sueño, ni un delirio… había hecho el amor con Trunks. Pegó su mano derecha contra su frente. Acto seguido Trunks despertó.

— Debo estar loca… _—_Pan maldijo para sí—. Y lo más triste es que no bebí anoche.

— Pan —La abraza—, ¿te arrepientes?

— Si me lo sigues preguntando de seguro harás que me arrepienta —Trunks se calló y agachó la cabeza—. Es broma —Rió—, aunque debo aceptar que bajé la guardia. Fui débil.

— No tienes por qué mostrarte fuerte delante de mí.

— Dije cosas que debí pensarlo antes de responder.

— ¿Acaso cambiarás de opinión acerca de la propuesta? —Trunks preguntó con voz ronca.

— Creo que te estás apresurando, Trunks. Aún no todo está dicho...

—… pero si hecho —concluyó el con una sonrisa.

— Quizás fue un error — ¿Por qué lo seguía negando?

— Se sincera contigo y conmigo, ¿aún me amas? —Trunks la miró a los ojos y ella no pudo esquivar su mirada. Por unos segundos agachó su cabeza y jugó con sus dedos.

La respuesta era sencilla y correcta: sí.

Aún lo amaba y de hecho más que antes. Aquel orgullo que poseía le hacía pensar que podría ser hija de Vegeta, ¿o acaso de quien lo había heredado?

Decidió mirar a Trunks tomando aire, se encontró con la mirada profunda del muchacho y no le hizo esperar ni un minuto más.

— Sí, aunque no lo crea o tal vez no lo quiera creer, sí, aún te amo.

— ¿Podrás darme una segunda oportunidad? —Tomó su mejilla y le acarició con su pulgar—, prometo no decepcionarte, pase lo que pase no me alejaré de ti, lo juro.

— Por favor, no hagas promesas ni juramentos, son tonterías… no digo que no las cumplirás pero… no lo hagas, deja que la corriente te lleve. Probaremos de nuevo esto y si… no va… pues quizás el destino no nos querrá juntos y tendremos que aceptarlo, tarde o temprano.

— Al igual de aquello, lo que digo lo cumpliré de todas formas, sea una promesa o no. Pienso que esta será mi última oportunidad porque no dejaré que te separe de mí otra vez.

— No pienses en eso, ya… olvídate del pasado.

— No puedo Pan, aún soy culpable de las veces que trataste de quitarte la vida y no creas que no me enteré de aquello —Pan se apenó y bajó la cabeza—. Fue mi culpa y si te hubiera perdido te hubiese seguido. Jamás lo vuelvas hacer, esta vez promételo.

— Ya termina con aquello, dejemos de pensar en el ayer, Trunks —El la miró y volvió a repetir las últimas palabras—. No me gustan que me hagan promesas pero si te quedas tranquilo y no vuelves a tocar el tema te lo prometeré.

— Dilo, Pan, por favor

— No haré más ninguna de aquellas locuras, perdóname

Trunks se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente, tenía su palabra y se encontraba tranquilo. Le besó en la boca con un suave beso y luego, ambos se sonrojaron.

— Seguimos desnudos —Apenada Pan tomó su vestido y se tapó—. ¡Por Dende! No me di cuenta —Susurró mientras que Trunks también estaba como un tomate y se dispuso a juntar de su ropa—. Tú date vuelta y vístete, yo haré lo mismo.

Él obedeció y ambos comenzaron a vestirse a espaldas del otro.

Pan ya había terminado y de pronto se acordó que debía ir al entrenamiento con Mirai.

— ¡Mierda, me matará!

— ¿Quién, Pan? —Trunks se había dado vuelta ya listo y la vio alterada.

— Se me hace tarde para ir al entrenamiento de Mirai —Tomó sus zapatos y quiso volar pero el saiyan la detuvo—. ¿Qué haces, Trunks?

— Pan, se sincera, ¿a ti te gusta Mirai?

Aquello le tomó de sorpresa a Pan, aún no se había dado vuelta y Trunks sólo la miraba de espaldas. Ella suspiró y dio media vuelta hasta encontrarse con el rostro de él.

Ni ella sabía lo que pasaba con Mirai. Admitía que sí la atraía un poco, quizás… un poco mucho, tal vez por ser igual a Trunks aunque Mirai era más amable y su carácter era distinto, algo que le atrajo de manera inmediata. Aunque se mezclaran todos esos sentimientos tenía bien en claro con quién ella quería estar.

— Por más confundida que haya estado, sé que no estoy enamorada de él, sino que de ti. Sí… él me agrada y mucho pero amará por siempre a su difunta esposa.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Pan? La esposa de Mirai fuiste tu Pan… y ambos tuvieron aquel niño.

Pan abrió los ojos y quedó boquiabierta, trataba de pensar en todas las veces que Mirai le habló de su esposa, ella había muerto y él también había contado que Pan del futuro murió y que se sentía muy culpable de ello, también de su esposa. Ambas eran la misma persona y ella hasta el día de hoy no lo había notado.

Trunks sacó de su bolsillo la foto del niño pues, siempre la llevaba con él. De todas formas también era su hijo. Pan se acercó lentamente y con su mano temblorosa la tomó. Ella nunca antes había observado bien la foto, sólo la había ojeado.

Y ahí estaba, claramente podía ver que aquel niño era suyo también. La sonrisa era de su abuelito difunto, jamás la olvidaría, era la sonrisa hereditaria de los Son.

Pan se conmovió y acercó a su pecho la foto mientras miraba a Trunks, sus ojos se humedecieron y lo menos que quería Trunks es verla llorar, la abrazó fuerte pero sólo hizo que Pan se largase a llorar sobre su pecho.

— Todo este tiempo pude observar como se destruía Mirai por su esposa… y él estaba al lado mío. Debo haberlo lastimado sólo con mi presencia.

— No, Pan… él sabía que al venir te iba a encontrar a ti, además él esta dispuesto a estar a tu lado para protegerte y entrenarte, lo quiere hacer por ti, para que cuando aquellos insectos lleguen tú estés a salvo, recuerda que su misión es esa, salvarte.

— Pero me siento culpable, de alguna forma u otra…

— No sabías nada, no es tu culpa, Pan

— ¿Y desde cuando tu lo sabes? —Ella se alejó de él.

— Él no me lo dijo pero lo deduje cuando encontré esa foto, el otro día más bien fue donde me terminó de cerrar todo. Tuve una charla con Mirai y habló de que yo era un idiota por perder a la madre del niño… él hablaba de ti.

.

.

En Corporación Cápsula, Mirai no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pero aún así no tenía sueño, había estado esperando a Pan para su entrenamiento pero pasó más de una hora y creyó que se había quedado dormida luego de la fiesta pero, recordó que su hermana dijo que Pan se quedaría en la casa toda la noche mas no sintió su ki… _Tampoco pude sentir el de Trunks… ¿Acaso…? _No… era imposible que ambos estén juntos, ella se habría negado a estar con él, quizás Trunks había salido con Goten luego de la fiesta.

Mirai decidió entrar a la cocina y tomar algo para el desayuno, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su madre preparando un rico y variado desayuno.

— Buenos días, mamá —Ella le sonrió y lo saludó.

— ¿Hoy no entrenan? —Le preguntó la peliazul al ver a su hijo a estas horas.

— Veo que Pan se quedó dormida, luego si no viene entrenaré yo solo.

— Es mejor que te tomes un día, hijo.

— Pero mamá…

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya sé, me acompañarás a la compañía y me ayudarás a trabajar en unos cuantos papeles. Trunks es el presidente pero al abandonar por un tiempo la oficina, el trabajo se ha acumulado de forma increíble y las personas de allí necesitan de una mano.

— Pero… yo no sé nada de negocios, ¡solo sé trabajar en laboratorios! Arreglando máquinas e inventando cosas… —Nunca pensó en ser un hombre de negocios.

— Descuida, no estarás solo, mandaré una secretaria que te ayude…

— Prefiero hacerlo solo —Mirai se puso serio.

— ¿Sabes, hijo? Me pregunto... ¿por qué en el futuro no fuiste hasta Namekusein en busca de las esferas? Podrían haber revivido a todos —Preguntó Bulma intrigada. La verdad que siempre se preguntó aquello y dudaba si su contraparte futura no había pensado aquella posibilidad.

— Era nuestro único objetivo, pensamos miles de veces en ello, pero era imposible, madre. Cuando los androides destruyeron el laboratorio de Corporación Cápsula, todos los documentos se perdieron, en ellos estaban las coordenadas de Namekusein. Pensé en buscar un Ki igual al de Piccolo e ir hasta allá volando, pero era una idea totalmente absurda, no sobreviviría volar por el espacio. Si hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de ir hasta allá, mi padre y los demás guerreros estarían convida —Sonrió a medias con un aire melancólico.

— ¡Pero como no se me ocurrió antes!, ¡Trunks, tengo los documentos en donde guardan las coordenadas de Namekusein! Mandaré la nave espacial que mi padre construyó hace muchos años para que Milk y los demás fueran hacia allá —Bulma estaba feliz, ¿Cómo no se le podía haber ocurrido antes? Mirai quedó perplejo y sonrió tomando a su madre de la mano—.Trunks, debes viajar a Namekusein, hablar con Dende para que sea el nuevo Kamisama de la tierra, dile lo sucedido, él te entenderá y te ayudará, llévalo al templo y pídele que vuelvan las esferas del dragón de la tierra. Luego revive a todos. Incluso puedes revivir a Pan.

Mirai sintió un escalofrío por dentro, con la ayuda de su madre podría viajar hasta Namekusein y volver a poseer las esferas para revivir a su padre, a Gohan, a Pan y a todos los guerreros Z.

— Gracias mamá —Abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz, iba a poder recuperar a todas las personas que fueron su vida para él.

Estaba conmocionado, feliz.

Aún la esperanza no estaba del todo perdida.

Él podría ver de nuevo a su Panny.

Deseaba marcharse ahora, en aquel momento… pero no olvidaría su misión: debía salvar a Pan.

.

.

Trunks y Pan volaron en silencio hasta la Capital del Oeste. Aquel silencio era incómodo para ambos, Pan aún seguía sumisa entre lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Por qué Mirai no se lo había dicho? Ella debía saberlo…

Ahora entendía por qué Mirai quería que ella se arreglase con Trunks, él ya sabía todo.

Cuando apenas pudo reaccionar ya se encontraban en el patio trasero de Corporación Cápsula.

Guiada por el ki de Mirai, se marchó hacia la cocina cuando vio que estaba con Bulma hablando.

Ella lo miró de lejos y pudo observar que esta vez, Mirai estaba distinto.

Sonreía a más no poder, sus ojos… había un brillo especial.

De todos los momentos que estuvo con él, en ninguno se lo vio así.

Lentamente fue acercándose a él con la mirada perdida. Bulma vio entrar a Pan y pudo notar sus ojos, estaban demasiado tristes. Sabía que no debía intervenir en aquello pero más tarde lo haría. Se levantó de la silla y abrazó tiernamente a Pan para luego disponerse a salir de la habitación.

Mirai dejó de sonreír y se levantó al ver el estado de Pan.

— Pan… estuve esperándote para entrenar… ¿Qué te sucede, Pan?

— ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad?

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Cuál verdad? —Pensaba en una pero era totalmente absurda que ella se enterase, a no ser que… — Trunks… —Susurró casi para sí mismo.

— Yo soy tu difunta esposa, ¿no es verdad?

— No podías saber nada del futuro, Pan…

— ¡Al diablo con ello! —gritó—. Me siento culpable de cuando estás conmigo te sientas mal…

— ¿Sentirme mal? Pan, no eres la culpable de nada, no sientas que eres un fantasma de mi Pan, porque no lo eres… de verdad. Vine al pasado por ti, tu eras mi misión y por eso sabía que me encontraría contigo, luego de un tiempo estaba listo para afrontarte. Sí, muchas veces al mirarte me siento mal, eres exactamente como ella pero, no debes sentir culpa de ello, si alguien es culpable ese soy yo, porque si hubiese estado a su lado en el momento en que aquel maldito desvainó su espada para matarla nada de esto estaría pasando y yo estaría viviendo una vida feliz con mi esposa y mi hijo. Estoy bien… y más aún que gracias a mi madre, podré viajar a Namekusein en busca de las esferas y finalmente podré revivir a todos y a ella también.

— ¿De veras? Eso es… me alegro mucho por ti, Mirai —Pan le tomó de la mano— y lo siento si hice sentirte mal, digas lo que digas siento que debo disculparme contigo, disculpa por el episodio de la otra vez, ahora entiendo por qué decías que no me enamorara de ti.

— Esta todo bien, Pan. Ya no importa lo que haya pasado —Le sonrió. No se había percatado de que Pan aún vestía como anoche—. ¿No te has quedado anoche a dormir?

— Ah… eh… —Ella se puso roja y comenzó a jugar los sus dedos—. Es raro contarte esto a ti pero… charlando toda la noche con Trunks… y nada más que eso.

Mirai rió por debajo, ya se hacía raro que ambos no se encontrasen en la casa. Estaba feliz por ellos, pensó que todo se estaba marchando a la perfección, ellos dos juntos y él aún con la esperanza de volver a la vida a su amada Pan.

— ¿Entrenamos? —Pan preguntó.

— Tómate el día, descansa un poco y mañana seguiremos entrenando, confío en que esta vez podamos ganarles, tú y todos los demás han incrementado su poder de forma increíble, podremos vencerlos… o al menos eso espero —Pan sonrió.

.

.

Trunks estaba en su habitación tomando una ducha en cuanto su hermana entró de golpe sin tocar la puerta. Este se sobresaltó y la regañó pero Bra lo ignoró y se sentó en su cama ansiosa de saber todo lo que había pasado con Pan.

— Sé que estás esperando que cuente, Bra —Gritó desde el baño, Bra rió divertida y se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó? —Ella sonrió.

— Aún no está dicho del todo, cuando sepa bien lo que sucede, descuida, te lo contaré.

— ¡Al menos dí algo!

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Qué le dije que la amaba? ¿Qué la besé? Claro que pasó eso —Trunks había salido de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y se dirigía hacia dónde estaba su hermana.

Bra estaba apunto de hablar pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

Era Pan.

Bra le abrió la puerta felizmente y la abrazó. Su amiga se sonrojó, creía que se había enterado todo lo que había pasado y no sabía como mirar a su amiga. Pero Bra se fue sin preguntarle ni decirle nada, Pan suspiró y entró al cuarto de Trunks.

Él le sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿No irás a entrenar? —Trunks le acarició la mejilla.

— Mirai me dio el día libre, le conté que supe la verdad y ya pude tranquilizarme.

— Eso es bueno. Entonces, si tienes el día libre, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Pan asintió. Esperó unos minutos hasta que Trunks se cambiara y luego salieron a dar un paseo por las afueras de la cuidad.

Aún había mucho de que hablar.

Y éste era el momento oportuno para ello.

— Creo que todavía no aclaramos mucho de las cosas.

— Sí, es cierto, bueno no sé lo más importante ya lo hemos dicho… así que… —Pan estaba nerviosa.

— Me gustaría que todo vuelva hacer como antes, quiero que seas mi pareja y también quiero que te cases conmigo.

— Trunks, quiero ser tu pareja, pero… ¿casarnos? Deberíamos esperar un poco para ver como va funcionando la relación, no quiero casarme y poco después separarme —Pan negaba la cabeza.

— Entiendo, al menos estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante, ¿no?

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello depositando suavemente sus labios contra lo de Trunks, dulcemente le besaba hasta que él a tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y se encargó de hacer más pasional el beso y embriagador.

Todo estaba marchando bien… por ahora.

Nadie sabía lo que iría a pasar mañana o tal vez en unos instantes.

.

.

— Señor, han llegado —Parado como un general, el hombre vestido de capa le informó a su jefe, dónde se encontraba sentado frente a una gran pantalla—. Por fin, Señor, estamos todos listos.

— Preparen las naves, en tres horas despegaremos hacia ese insignificante planeta. Espero que los saiyans nos estén esperando, será un lindo encuentro con mis viejos enemigos.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! La semana pasada volví de mi viaje y la pasé increíble! Además funcionó para pensar nuevas ideas para esta historia, tengo que decirles que el capítulo 15 es el último lamentablemente y, ahora se me va a complicar un poco más escribir y actualizar así que no se cuando será la próxima vez que suba. Hoy les dejo un capítulo largo que lo iba a cortar pero no podía dejarlo para el próximo capítulo así que bueno lo subo hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!

Saludos!


	13. Tres días

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Tres días

— Takumi, han pasado décadas de lo ocurrido con aquellos guerreros, déjalos en paz.

— Hermano Souta, —Rió un hombre corpulento vestido con una capa, que no sólo tapaba su cuerpo sino que su rostro también, se había acercado a su hermano, mucho más grande que él sin embargo éste, no llevaba capa, su rostro estaba desnudo, podía contemplarse sus grandes ojos verdes, eran profundos y tenía una mirada pacífica— ¿Acaso no sientes respeto ante nuestro padre? Su última voluntad era destruir a esos monos salvajes, que hicieron del Universo su reino.

— Por supuesto que le tengo respeto a nuestro padre, pero, ¿Acaso no recuerdas al tirano y malévolo Freezer? Él ha manipulado a los guerreros, ellos han sido esclavos de aquella largatija que, convirtió sus almas en frías y despiadadas. Los he estado observando, Takumi, los últimos saiyans han sido salvadores del planeta donde viven y del Universo entero. ¿No recuerdas cuando morimos y luego de la nada revivimos? Pues ellos hicieron nos hicieron revivir. Ellos no saben que han hecho sus antecesores, sólo hay dos saiyans puros los otros son todos mitad-saiyans que han sido concebidos en la tierra, no tienen la culpa pagar los errores de sus antepasados. Estamos en épocas de paz, hermano, no crees batallas. Te lo suplico.

— Sabes que si no estás de mi lado, mueres, ¿no? —Takumi rió y negó con la cabeza— No quisiera matar a mi único hermano, lo sabes, siempre has sido un miserable bueno para nada, teniendo compasión no sólo de los débiles sino también de los fuertes, no queda otra opción que eliminarte, ¡ERES UN ESTORBO! —Expulsó de su palma una mínimo poder con destellos rojos, el poder no era tan potente pero aún sonrió al ver la cara de su hermano en sus últimos segundos, riendo luego de que cayera al suelo.

_Souta, eso te pasa por no haber obedecido a nuestro padre, si tan sólo hubieras entrenado, no te podría haber matado tan fácilmente._

Sus soldados vinieron de inmediato y se encontraron con el cadáver de Souta, Takumi les ordenó que lo tiraran muy lejos de allí o que lo quemasen.

Una vez que se quedó solo en su cuarto se sentó en la cama, colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se encontraba inquieto y algo desesperado.

_Maldición… esos malditos canallas si me atrapan me matarán… no estoy a su altura, todo por aquel hechizo del malvado mago Babidi. Cuatro décadas atrás en la aldea había aparecido ese enano repugnante, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo pero yo siendo un mocoso me reí en su cara y le demostré lo fuerte que era para un niño de mi edad, maté a sus hombres y luego me robé su nave. Entonces ahí lanzó ese hechizo contra mí, todavía no pude entender como es que lo hizo… yo había salido del planeta Ignotus hacia Pox, el planeta vecino. _

_Recuerdo el dolor que me causó ese hechizo, sentí que gran parte de mis poderes iban desapareciendo, todos hablaban de mí riéndose, contándose que es lo que me había sucedido. Todos se burlaban de aquello y aquel maldito… sí… lo recuerdo bien, aquel maldito saiyan llamado Paragus y su hijo me golpearon frente a todos y me humillaron, mi padre fue víctima de ellos y murió frente de mis ojos, recuerdo todo lo que dijeron acerca de su raza, orgullosos de su poder, no sólo me molestaron a mi sino también a los habitantes de Pox y a los de Ignotus, mi amado planeta. _

_Me decidí a que me vengaría de ellos causantes de la muerte de mi padre y del enano Babidi que había sacado mis poderes pero nunca más pude recuperarlos del todo, mi antiguo maestro estaba muerto y no había nadie como él para entrenarme, así que tuve que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta pero debo admitir que no soy tan fuerte, aquellos saiyans sino me protejo bien podrán matarte de un golpe._

_Suerte que, he aliado a los demás planetas, los guerreros de Spartus son los más fuertes que habitan en la Galaxia del Sur, ellos serán los que estaré al lado, en ningún momento podrán dejarme sin protección o de lo contrario será mi fin. Los del planeta Yhum, Kayo, Wayl son fuertes ellos pelearán con los saiyans._

_Si todo sale a lo planeado, la raza saiyan dejará de existir._

Takumi se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia armario, sacó de el una enorme espada resguardada por una funda de tela roja, sacó su espada de oro y plata e hizo movimientos rápidos con ella. Luego sonrió.

— Atravesaré a algún saiyan con la espada de mi padre,saldaré cuentas de una vez por todas.

.

_Tres semanas después_

En la Tierra todos los Guerreros Z seguían entrenando arduamente, Pan no sólo entrenaba con Mirai sino también que con Trunks y Goten, los cuatro entrenaban juntos combatiendo entre ellos transformados. Bra aún seguía entrando a la Sala del Tiempo, si bien podía utilizarse por la misma persona como máximo dos veces, Dende había extendido el uso de la misma sin limitaciones, de ahora en más aquellos que no podían entrar a la Sala porque habían cumplido con las dos veces, podrían hacerlo. Gohan no quería entrenar en la Sala pero sabía que si no entrenaba allí no podría obtener mejores poderes. Deseaba desatar su furia en la batalla y expulsar sus verdaderos poderes, sabía que no estaba todo del bien pero debía proteger a su hija y a la Tierra como le sea posible.

Dejando de lado toda aquella presión de entrenar. Últimamente los Guerreros Z se reunían en Corporación Cápsula, disfrutaban de todo el banquete que Bulma siempre les tenía preparado y hablaban acerca de lo que vendría.

Todos eran concientes de que no contaban con las esferas del dragón, esta vez iban arriesgar sus vidas haciendo los que les gusta: peleando.

Todos estaban preocupados por Krillin y Yamcha, los años los habían hecho débiles, ya no poseían la misma fuerza que años atrás pero eso no impediría que ellos lucharan, estaban decididos arriesgar sus vidas en la batalla.

— No falta mucho, llegarán en tres días —Mirai les avisó observando su reloj—. Procuren descansar hasta entonces, disfruten estos días, se lo merecen —Sonrió.

Bulma se levantó y propuso un brindis.

— Quisiera brindar por todos estos años que amistad que llevamos juntos —Dio su mejor sonrisa pero no pudo sentirse triste al recordar a Goku—. También por dar siempre su mejor esfuerzo en cada pelea para proteger no sólo a nosotros sino también que al Universo. Siempre dan lo mejor de sí y aquello me llena de orgullo. Por todos ustedes, Guerreros Z.

Todos alzaron su copa sonriendo y brindaron entre ellos.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos contárselos? —Pan preguntó en voz baja a Trunks.

— Tarde o temprano ellos se enterarán… No me gusta esto de la clandestinidad, lo sabes. Es mejor afrontar las consecuencias ahora que más tarde. Me volví fuerte, podré soportarlo.

— Aún así, sabes la particularidad que tiene el enojo de mi padre.

— Ya lo he vivido dos veces, dicen que la tercera es la vencida —Le sonrió a su compañera.

— Por favor, deja de bromear, mi padre de veras te puede lastimar.

— No creo que sea para tanto, Pan, Gohan lo entenderá… lo conozco.

— Pero, ¿se lo diremos acá?

— En este mismo momento… —Trunks aclaró su garganta y esperó que todos lo mirasen—. Quisiera aprovechar yo también esta oportunidad de que estamos todos juntos para pedirle perdón a ustedes, Gohan, Videl —Ellos lo miraron extrañados—, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber lastimado a Pan, sé lo maravillosa y gran mujer que es, por eso a ti también Pan, aunque ya hemos hablado, te pido disculpas nuevamente —Trunks la miró y le extendió su mano, ella sin dudarlo la tomó y se acercó a él—. Estaba confundido, por eso es que me alejé de ella para no lastimarla pero, igual lo hice. Aquel tiempo separado pude darme cuenta de lo que me sucedía y entendí, me había enamorado de ella.

Gohan lo miró incrédulo, apretó los puños.

Videl se percató de aquello y lo tomó de la mano, ella lo miró.

— Mira a Pan, en estas últimas semanas ha estado mejor que nunca. Volvió nuestra Pan.

— No puedo perdonarte, Trunks —Gohan le dijo seriamente—, tu fuiste la razón por la que Pan trató de dañarse y no crean que no supe aquello —se levantó y caminó hacia él—, por tu culpa, casi pierdo a mi hija y, no te lo perdonaré —Gohan pudo decirle mirando los ojos de Trunks, Pan se acercó a su padre—. No quiero que sufras más, Panny.

— Te prometo que no lo haré, mi felicidad es junto con Trunks, mi destino está escrito con él.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

— Eso es lo que dicta mi corazón —Posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y le sonrió a su padre.

— Es una muy buena respuesta, hija —Videl le sonrió y miró a su esposo.

— Entonces no… —Gohan quedó boquiabierto al haber sido interrumpido por la presencia de un diminuto ki. _Oh no… esto no puede estar sucediendo… _Pensó Gohan mientras miraba a su hija petrificado. Todos estaban en silencio observando la expresión de Gohan.

— No, Pan está embarazada —Susurró.

Sólo los saiyans pudieron escuchar a Gohan, gracias a su oído más desarrollado.

Pan abrió los ojos y quedó helada, todo se detuvo. Inconscientemente lloró.

Trunks no reaccionaba, las miradas se habían centrado en él y en Pan. Se estremeció por completo y miró a Pan. No le salía el habla, tampoco sus músculos podían moverse, estaba paralizado.

Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos con su media sonrisa miraba la escena, desde que su hijo del futuro le comentó acerca del chiquillo suyo, había estado entusiasmado con la idea de _ser abuelo._ Claro está que no demostraría sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

Mirai Trunks solo pudo sonreír. _Veggie_ susurró. Su hijo tendría ahora su contraparte del pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Vegeta? ¿Qué fue lo que Gohan dijo? —Bulma lo tomó del brazo al mirar la expresión de su marido.

— Mujer, si no has escuchado es tu problema —Vegeta siguió mirando la escena, los demás no habían escuchado nada y se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo.

— Papá… ¿cómo lo sabes? —Pan seguía llorando, Videl estaba a su lado y la abrazaba, aunque ella tampoco había escuchado lo que su esposo dijo.

— Gohan, ¿qué pasa? —Videl lo miró preocupada.

— Pan está em… embaraza-da —esta vez tartamudeó. Sus ojos brillaban, miró a Pan y le dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡Hermanito, te felicito! —Bra abrazó a su hermano riendo al ver su cara. Trunks había reaccionado, miró a su hermana y luego miró al resto. Aún no podía hablar.

— ¿QUÉ? —Bulma gritó mirando a Vegeta — ¿ABUELOS?

— Ah! no chilles, mujer.

Todos se encontraban felicitando a los futuros papás, pero no se percataban de que todavía ellos no se habían visto ni dicho absolutamente nada.

Trunks fue hacia Pan, que estaba siendo abrazada por su hermana, Bra al verlo sonrió y se alejó de allí junto con todos que habían salido afuera a seguir con la fiesta, ahora había muchos más motivos porque festejar, estaban todos felices.

Pan se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Trunks, estuvieron observándose por segundos hasta que Trunks tocó su vientre, y ahí estaba… aquel ki pequeño. Sin pensarlo besó a Pan tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, saboreó su boca y le acarició su espalda desnuda. Ella luego cortó el beso y le tocó la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Trunks? —Ella apenas podía hablar, sus lágrimas reflotaron nuevamente de sus negros y grandes ojos.

— Feliz. Siempre desee tener un hijo tuyo —Le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas—. ¿Y tú?

— Mejor que nunca.

Lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en el pecho del saiyan y cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro.

.

Siguieron festejando la gran fiesta cuando una voz en forma de eco resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡HOLA! —Todos miraron por todas partes buscando a esa persona. Al no tener ninguna respuesta volvió hablar— Oigan, ¿se escucha?

— ¿Papá? —Goten y Gohan preguntaron a la vez. Milk se emocionó.

— ¡Kakaroto! —Vegeta se sorprendió.

— Sí, soy Goku, no podía quedarme fuera de la fiesta y humm Bulma, ¿puedes mandarme algunos platillos? Es que… ¡me muero de hambre! —Todos rieron.

— Veo que no tienes reparación, mi viejo amigo —Con voz ronca, Krillin le comentó.

— ¡Ahh! Bueno es que la comida de Shen Long no es como de la tierra y… —Se escuchó un gruñido haciendo eco—. ¡Disculpa Shen! No digo que tu comida es fea pero, ¡necesito comida de la tierra!

Pan se estremeció al escuchar a su querido abuelo. Sus ojos brillaban sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo oscuro. Se adelantó dos pasos más y le habló;

— Abuelo… te extraño.

— Yo a ti también te echo de menos, Panny. Y siento no haberme comunicado contigo cuando me llamabas —habló en voz baja—. Shen me prohíbe tener contacto con ustedes pero, esta vez considerando lo que sucede me lo permitió.

— ¿Sabes quienes vienen?

— Sí, lo sé, pero descuiden, ustedes ganarán. Cada uno se ha vuelto fuerte y me siento orgullosos de ustedes, chicos. Peleen por mí, ¡porque muero por pelear! —Rieron— ¡Mirai Trunks! ¡Al fin haz aparecido, hace años que no te veía! —Mirai sonrió y asintió.

— Lo siento, Goku. Me hubiese gustado verlo.

— Y yo a ti, gracias por cuidar de Panny. Estuve escuchando y observando todo, estoy al tanto de todas las cosas que suceden jeje.

— ¡GOKU VAMOS HACER BISABUELOS! —Milk le gritó con emoción.

— ¿¡QUÉ DICES! —todos escucharon un ruido a lo alto, al parecer Goku se había caído— ¡Qué buena noticia, otro saiyan más, los felicito Trunks y Pan!

— ¿Shen no te dejaría bajar por unos segundos? —Preguntó Pan— necesito un abrazo tuyo, abuelo.

— Eso quisiera, pero no puedo pisar la Tierra, Panny —ella agachó la cabeza— descuida, pronto nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo. Ahora, me temo que debo volver a mi cargo, los estaré observando desde acá. Den todo en la batalla, los estaré apoyando. ¡Adiós a todos!

— ¡Te quiero, abuelo!

— Te quiero mucho, Panny.

La figura de Goku quedó dibujada en el cielo oscuro, todos lo contemplaron en silencio. ¿Acaso esa podría haber sido la última conversación con Goku? No quisieron pensar ello, pero igual se entristecieron con sólo pensar que ya no estaba a su lado.

Muchos llegaron a superarlo. Uno de ellos fue Goten.

Él era su héroe y amigo pero, pocas veces pudo considerar en llamarlo como a un padre. Más bien lo veía como su maestro. Al haberse ausentado toda su niñez se había acostumbrado a no decir la palabra papá pero luego de que Goku se quedase en la Tierra, le tomó cierto cariño, obviamente porque era de su misma sangre, se parecía a él físicamente y había heredado su inocencia.

Nunca había estado de acuerdo con los pasatiempos o más bien hábitos de su padre, en cuanto a marcharse de la casa sin avisar para ir a entrenar y no volver por días o hasta años.

Muchas veces se había sentido mal ver a su madre triste y esperanzada de que algún día Goku pudiese cambiar pero Goten sabía que nunca llegaría ese día, el siempre sería así.

El tema nunca lo había hablado con alguien, ni siquiera con su hermano o su mejor amigo, era algo que se guardaba él pero se estaba cansando y en cualquier momento iba explotar.

Luego de cinco años (sin contar los que tuvo en la sala del tiempo) nunca más lo había escuchado pero lamentablemente sí recordado. Él no era quien para juzgarlo, lo sabía, si bien desde pequeño le habían enseñado a perdonar él estaba en la duda de poder perdonar a Goku. Más allá de ser Goku un mal padre, a Goten lo único que le daba pena y lograba ponerlo mal era encontrar a su madre llorar por las noches en su cama, suplicando que Goku volviera.

Su madre estaba grande entonces, él había decidido quedarse en la Montaña Paoz junto a ella para cuidarla y protegerla, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que en ningún momento se sintiese abandonada otra vez.

Dejó de observar el cielo y caminó dentro de la casa sin que nadie lo notase, todos estaban sumidos contemplando las estrellas.

Aunque Bra había sido la única que lo había notado pues la brisa que Goten había generado al pasar tan rápido por su lado, la hizo reaccionar. Ella entonces miró hacia dentro y lo vio sentado en el sillón solitario. Se encaminó hacia la casa y le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, Goten? —él la miró alzando la vista y forzó una sonrisa— sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no hace falta ser un adivino para saber que algo te sucede, ¿acaso fue Goku?

— Bra, te quiero mucho y confío en ti pero quisiera no tocar más aquel tema y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, ven, vamos a dar una vuelta —extendió su mano y ella la tomó con gusto.

Despejaron de la tierra firme y sobrevolaron por los edificios, podían sentir como el viento golpeaba suavemente sus rostros, humedeciendo sus ojos. Goten paró sobre una roca en la costa y Bra descendió a su lado.

— Nos vamos a enfrentar a un ejército muy grande dentro de tres días, no sabemos que nos pasará, quienes ganarán, por eso es que quisiera aprovechar estos días para acercarme a ti, Bra. Si bien antes no nos llevábamos bien y ambos no nos tolerábamos… —rió.

— Dí por qué no te toleraba, vivías burlándote de mi y de Pan junto a mi hermano, nos hicieron una y mil cosas cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿crees que los íbamos adorar y a querer?

Querer… lamentablemente ella siempre lo quiso y sentía más que quererlo.

— En aquellas épocas éramos unos adolescentes, las cosas se nos iban de las manos. Me duele admitir cuánto crecieron tú y Pan, ya no podemos decirles niñas ni mocosas como solíamos hacerlo antes. Has pasado de ser una pequeña caprichosa a una princesa guerrera, dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por todos y no entiendo cuando pasó todo aquello, ¿dónde estuve yo para perderme eso? Eres una gran mujer, Bra.

Ella no hizo más sonreírle. ¿Cuántas veces ella deseaba con que él le dijera que era toda una mujer? Creía que sólo pasaría en los sueños y que debía conformarse con ello. Al cabo de tres días quizás fuera la última vez de tener a Goten junto con ella sin nadie a su alrededor. Ella sabía quien no se arriesgara no ganaba, pero no siempre esto podría ser así ¿y si acaso le jugaba una mala pasada?... Podría perder. Perder implicaba el rechazo y Bra no podría tolerarlo.

Pero sobre encima de todo, ella era una princesa y no cualquier princesa, era una saiyan y ella tendría todo lo que quería, o por lo menos, ella debía intentarlo.

Intentarlo… que fácil sonaba.

¿Podría hacerlo?

¡Vamos, si es la princesa de todos los saiyans! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Estaba decidida, sea lo que pase ella lo había intentado y sobre todo se había atrevido.

— Goten, así como tú me dices eso yo también tengo que decirte algo. Seré breve y clara —Él la miró curioso y le sonrió, aún no había dicho todo lo que quería decirle pero ahora más que nada quería escuchar lo que ella tenía para contarle—, te amo.

Bra sin pensarlo dos veces tal y como lo dijo, breve y claro, echó directamente la bomba. Se mantuvo derecha mirando sus ojos, ya no habría vuelta atrás y se sentía libre.

Goten no tardó en ingerir la noticia y sonrió.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, estaba preocupado que me mandaras a volar si decía que me vuelves loco y que por fin he decido a sentar cabeza con una chica que realmente amo.

La peliazul se había sorprendido de su declaración. Él le había correspondido, estaba feliz por ello. Goten se acercó más a ella y le corrió de su rostro un mechón azul de su larga cabellera, no quiso esperar más y acercó sus labios chocándolos junto a los de ella, primero acariciando sus labios para luego entrar en su boca. La tomó de la cintura y ella se quedó caer en sus brazos. El sabor de Goten era sumamente embriagante. Goten saboreaba la boca de la princesa, introdujo en ella su lengua y sintió como ambas se conectaban entre ellas de forma que danzaban.

Goten de pronto tropezó con una pequeña roca que se encontraba detrás de él y ambos cayeron aún sumisos dentro de sus bocas, rieron pero siguieron besando esta vez con pasión. Bra no sólo quería besarlo, también quería que él entre en ella. Le invitó a ayudarle con su ropa y al cabo de cinco minutos estaban despojados de toda prenda.

.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin y Trunks junto con Pan estaban sentados arriba del techo, solían hacerlo frecuentemente meses atrás. Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas del saiyan, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho. Ambos estaban en silencio observando el cielo, cientos de estrellas decoraban el cielo y la luna llena aún lo hacía más bello. Él acariciaba el brazo de Pan mientras besaba suavemente su cuello provocándole cosquillas a Pan.

Ella se había dado la vuelta y encontró a Trunks pensativo y desganado. Esa no era su forma de ser y le preocupó. Tomó su mano y la besó haciendo que él dejara de mirar la luna para poder observar a Pan.

— ¿Pasa algo, Trunks? Veo que estás preocupado.

Sólo se limitó a suspirar pero luego de unos segundos habló: — Pan, no quiero que pelees.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— En tu estado sólo sería arriesgar la vida del bebé.

Pan palideció, ahora llevaba dentro una criatura y como madre tendría que protegerlo de todo peligro pero su corazón le decía que aún así tenía que pelear.

— Entiendo, pero siento que tengo que pelear más allá de eso, o todo mi entrenamiento será en vano, todo aquel esfuerzo de Mirai por entrenarme no valdrá la pena.

— ¿Eso es lo que tu piensas? —Él frunció las cejas. ¿Cómo podía?— ¿Aún así piensas arriesgar a nuestro hijo?

— ¿Puedes confiar en mi? Deja que peleé.

— ¡No lo haré, Pan! Sería como entregarte en bandeja.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Escuchaste a Mirai, su líder es débil!

— Pero su ejército no, Pan abre los ojos, maldición, ¡estás embarazada!

— Puedo hacerlo y eso es todo lo que te diré.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza, esta semana la inspiración me falló y recién pude escribir estos tres últimos días, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en realidad este capítulo debería seguir pero antes de hacerlo quería preguntarles algo:

**¿Ustedes creen que en el estado de Pan deba arriesgarse y pelear por los que ama y por la tierra? u ¿Observar la pelea de lejos sintiendo rabia de ello?**

Yo seguí escribiendo de acuerdo a lo que yo pensaba pero me limité a seguir y dejar que ustedes decidan que hará. Así que respondan por favor.

Ah! Me olvidaba, no pude evitar escribir acerca de Goten, sí estoy muy pendiente de él también al igual que Trunks, adoro con mi alma a Goten y en mis historias si o si debe participar, espero que les haya gustado el GotenxBra :)

Hasta la próxima actualización!

Saludos!


	14. Nueva vida

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Nueva vida

Molesta Pan se levantó y voló hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo, después de tres semanas de haber vuelto ya habían discutido, estaba molesta y ella quería pelear, sabía la situación en la que se encontraba, ella también estaba preocupado por el bebé pero había entrenado muy duro para la batalla y quería mostrar todo lo que había aprendido.

Descendió sobre la tierra y entró por la puerta principal, sorprendida encontró a sus padres tomando un café con Mirai Trunks. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Mirai, que haces aquí? —ella le preguntó.

— Quería hablar como en los viejos tiempos con tu padre —sonrió—, pronto volveré a mi tiempo así que pensé en aprovechar.

— Hija, nos contó todo lo que ha pasado en el pasado, ¿no te has sentido mal a causa de algun virus o algo?

— Descuiden, estoy bien. Mirai me dio el medicamento y cuando me sentí mal lo tomé, ya pasó todo —Mirai la notó triste, no sabía si preguntarle frente de Gohan o ir hablar con ellas a solas, pero por suerte Videl se le adelantó, conocía bastante a su hija.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? —se acercó pronto a su hija, ella negó la cabeza pero era obvio que su madre sabía que le sucedía algo.

— Tuve una discusión con Trunks, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué, Pan? —su padre le preguntó, bastante había aceptado que Trunks estuviese con su hija no una vez sino dos y ahora peleaban.

— Él quiere que no peleé, pero yo quiero pelear.

Todos se sorprendieron, es verdad, en su estado sería crítico que ella se esforzara. Gohan y Videl estaban de acuerdo que no peleara. Mirai Trunks recordó cuando su esposa también quería pelear estando enferma pero ella sin embargo salió igual. No quería que Pan haga lo mismo pero hagan lo que hagan y digan lo que digan, ella seguiría firme con su decisión.

— Sé que lo harás de todas formas pero, no te arriesgues, Pan. No quiero que les suceda nada a los dos, fue mucho con lo de mi esposa y no quisiera pasar lo mismo.

Mirai habló, ella se estremeció al recordar su historia. En esa batalla había perdido a su esposa pero en esta… quizás pierda hasta su hijo. Maldición… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho a Trunks antes, ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera? Ella se había comportado totalmente egoísta. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus grandes ojos negros dejándose notar por los demás. Era tan impulsiva que no pudo pensarlo dos veces. Había pensado en arriesgar la vida de su propio hijo por un capricho estúpido. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

— Lo siento mucho Mirai, perdón por ser tan egoísta —Mirai la trajo para si mismo abrazándola mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

— No hace falta que te disculpes, te conozco, sé como eres y… deja de llorar, no puedo verte así —secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió— ahora respóndeme algo aunque ya sepa la respuesta, ¿tanto quisieras pelear en esta batalla?

— Es una venganza contra los saiyans y yo soy una de ellos, está en mi sangre pelear. Quiero pelear por todos nosotros y por mi abuelo.

— Lo sabía, esa era la respuesta —sonrió— quizás suene algo loco y no se si Trunks y todos ustedes estarán de acuerdo —miró a Videl y a Gohan— pero hay una manera en la que Pan pueda luchar sin arriesgar su hijo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sorprendida Pan.

— Cuando te pregunté aquello último, ya sabía cual sería la respuesta puesto a que un día cuando Pan estaba embarazada de Vegeta ella estaba decidida a que sí venía en esos momentos un nuevo enemigo pelearía, le pregunté si realmente quería y ella me contestó lo mismo que tu, entonces, pensamos que podíamos hacer si en caso de que la Tierra estuviese en peligro y Pan en su estado debía pelear… no nos ocurrían ideas y ella comprendió que debía echarse atrás. Estaba decepcionada de no encontrar una manera en cuanto yo… recordé la habitación del tiempo, un día allí dentro pasaría todo un año y ella podía tener a su bebé en tan sólo un día y luego podría pelear. Era una idea muy buena para ella pero, la sala del tiempo había sido destruida muchos años atrás, es por eso no le conté aquello.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que si Pan quiere pelear debe entrar a la sala del tiempo, tener su bebé ahí y luego pelear? —preguntó Gohan incrédulo—. ¡La gravedad en aquella habitación le haría daño al niño!

— No, Gohan. Dende dijo que dentro había un interruptor donde con el se manejaba la gravedad de la habitación, dijo que también se podía apagar la gravedad si uno lo deseara.

— Me parece una locura de todas formas —comentó Gohan.

— Lo es, pero es una opción para que Pan pudiese pelear.

Hasta ahora Pan no había dicho nada. Había quedado pensativa, ¿debía tomar esa opción? Era la única forma para que pudiera participar de la batalla sin poner en peligro a su hijo. Debía hablarlo con Trunks, no había mucho tiempo ellos ya se estaban acercando.

— Gracias Mirai por tu ayuda, mañana iré con Trunks a contarle, luego decidiré —tomó sus cosas— iré a dormir, estoy cansada. Adiós, Mirai.

Le sonrió y subió hasta su habitación, lo que más quería ahora era dormir, había sido un día bastante largo y sorpresivo, su abuelo luego de mucho tiempo habló con ella, se sentía tan feliz y tan tranquila, luego de tantos años esperando a que su abuelo le dijera que estaba bien ella pudo tranquilizarse. Prendió las luces de su habitación y cerró la puerta con velocidad, luego dio la media vuelta y gritó.

— ¡Dende! Casi me matas de un susto —se recargó sobre la puerta de su habitación, Trunks estaba de pie junto a la ventana, aún su rostro permanecía serio— iba hablar contigo mañana.

— Quiero hablar ahora —él quedó parado en dónde estaba y mantenía su mirada en la de Pan—, no quiero estar en desacuerdo contigo, no me gusta que nos peleemos, más ahora que volvimos a estar juntos y nos vamos a enfrentar con enemigos. Reconozco que quieres mostrar cuan lejos has llegado entrenando y demostrar tus nuevos poderes, te has vuelto tan fuerte que quisiera verte pelear pero no en esa batalla, no así ahora. Te perdí una vez, casi te pierdo por segunda vez y ambas fueron por mi culpa, ahora no dejaré perderte por tercera vez, no a ti ni a mi hijo. Sí ambos mueren, no te lo perdonaré —los ojos de Trunks decían la verdad, Pan lo sabía, conocía su mirada y también sabía que él no se lo perdonaría, antes de poder decirle algo, él agrego— y luego los seguiré.

— Lo sé, tampoco yo me perdonaría matar a mi propio hijo —él la miró suspirando. Se relajó dejando la tensión aún lado, Pan estaba diciendo que no iba a pelear—, pero déjame contarte que hay una manera de pelear sin que el niño se vea afectado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —confundido, Trunks se echó atrás.

— Puedo ir dentro de la sala del tiempo, ahí pasará un año y él nacerá. Sólo será un día, luego los demás llegarán y yo voy a poder luchar junto ustedes.

— Dime que ganas en pelear ahí, Pan, sólo dame una buena razón.

— No soportaría verlos pelear sin poder ayudar. Me sentiría una inútil.

— Eres igual a tu abuelo y a veces eso me molesta —Pan frunció el ceño—, hablo sobre pelear, no te rindes, eso es maravilloso pero a la vez me asusta. Puedo perderte.

— Entiende que soy una guerrera y si muero, quisiera que fuese peleando —se acercó a él y volvió al tema principal—, ¿aceptas ir a la sala del tiempo y que nazca allí nuestro hijo?

— Pienso que es una gran locura pero, si aquello ayuda a que mi hijo esté sano y ajeno a toda esta mierda, acepto. Será totalmente extraño tenerlo aquí pronto.

— Pienso lo mismo pero a la vez me siento feliz —ella le sonrió.

— Entonces mañana temprano iremos a la sala, tu padre nos acompañará, él sabe de todo esto y será de gran ayuda.

— De acuerdo, mañana hablaremos con él —él asintió mirando hacia un costado— si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

Trunks la miró de frente, acercándose a ella le respondió: —Claro.

Por la mañana, ambos habían amanecido temprano.

Trunks buscó sus cosas y en menos de veinte minutos se encontraba de nuevo en la Montaña Paoz para emprender el viaje hacia la Sala del Tiempo.

La decisión ya había sido tomada y esta vez nadie puso una objeción. Gohan a pesar de que seguía su malestar con Trunks fue junto a ellos y por si fuera poco, Bulma se quejó y pidió ir con ellos también, pues, Pan necesitaría un apoyo del sexo femenino para cuando el niño naciera.

Todos se despidieron de los cuatro, para quienes se quedaban en la Tierra iban a irse por un día en cambio para ellos pasarían todo un año dentro de esa habitación. Bulma terminó por descolgarse de los brazos de un Vegeta y entró última a la sala.

— Primero debemos quitar esta gravedad —Trunks se acercó a un interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Pudo hacerlo antes de que su madre entrara a la sala, de lo contrario, no hubiese soportado aquella gravedad.

— Con que aquí es donde entrenan arduamente —posando sus manos en su cadera, Bulma comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

— Así es, mamá. Ahora tenemos un año entero para poder seguir entrenando, ¿qué dices Gohan? —él esperaba una respuesta del mayor, le molestaba sentirse incómodo con Gohan, quería que todo se solucionara y funcionara como antes.

— Pues si no lo hacemos, lo que hemos entrenado anteriormente será en vano —el semi-saiyan menor suspiró con tranquilidad, luego se volvió a Pan que se encontraba más lejos de ellos— Pan…

— Todo lo que yo he entrenado no me servirá de mucho, mis poderes comenzarán a debilitarse.

— No debes preocuparte en ello ahora, por favor, prométeme que no hablarás de pelear, ni entrenar en todo este año, debemos pensar y cuidar de nuestro hijo —colocó su mano en el vientre de Pan y ella asintió mientras sus manos se depositaban por encima de las de su pareja.

_Cuarto mes dentro de la habitación._

Gohan y Trunks se habían convertidos en súper saiyans nivel tres mientras luchaban elevados en la habitación. Ambos tenían duros recortes en sus rostros y cuerpo, estaban dando todo de sí en aquella pelea, se sentían más fuertes que antes y seguros, pero ellos sabían que no debían subestimar tanto sus poderes.

Bulma trataba de distraer a Pan de aquella lucha aconsejando a la chica con ciertas precauciones que debía tener en los próximos meses de embarazo. Pan escuchaba atentamente aunque muchas veces hacía oídos sordos mientras miraba como su padre y su pareja combatían. Era lindos verlos al menos peleando juntos, en estos últimos meses la relación entre ellos dos no había cambiado mucho, Gohan estaba siento muy rencoroso con respecto a Trunks pero a veces por pedido de su hija debía comportarse bien junto a él.

_En la tierra_

— Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento Trunks y los demás —Goten estaba recostado sobre el césped y su cabeza estaba encima de las piernas de Bra.

— Lo más probable que mi madre esté fastidiándolos —rió la peliazul.

— Tienes razón, pobre de ellos —sonrió—, es raro creer que mañana Pan y Trunks serán padres.

— Pronto te convertirás en tío-abuelo, Goten, ¡Dende! Serás un hombre viejo.

— ¿Acaso lo dices en serio? —reaccionó levantándose pronto y miró a Bra— Aparento ser un chico de veinte años, no soy ni seré viejo. Agradezco a Dende tener sangre saiyan en mis venas.

— Idiota, es broma —Ella tiró de él y lo besó con furor— aún no comprendo que veo en ti.

— Pues soy un encanto, Bra —bromeó dando su mejor sonrisa al estilo Son.

— No, tú eres un insecto —lo miró con la mirada heredada del príncipe saiyan.

— Oye, ¿por qué me dices todas esas cosas? —Goten se estaba ofendiendo.

— Porque te amo, encanto de insecto.

.

.

.

— Mocoso, ¿acaso ya no vas a entrenar? —Vegeta abandonó la cámara de gravedad y se acercó a su hijo que se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol.

— No, padre. Hasta aquí he llegado, disfrutaré los días que restan para mí mismo, luego de años logro dejar aún lado todo y concentrarme en mi, me gustaría que tu seas parte de eso —sonrió— en caso de que no pueda recuperar a mi padre en el futuro, quisiera aprovecharte lo máximo para tener recuerdos de este viaje y poder contarle a Vegeta acerca de ti, habla mucho sobre su abuelo y eso que no es tanto lo que conoce sobre ti pero se siente orgulloso y estar feliz de parecerse a su héroe.

— ¿Héroe? —cruzado de brazos se mantuvo de pie por unos minutos mirando fijo hacia delante. Ese chiquillo le agradaba aún más. ¿Sería tan fuerte como su hijo decía? Su orgullo había crecido gracias a aquel mocoso, tenía un nieto fuerte, querría al niño y mucho. Su hijo del futuro le hizo seña para que se sentara sobre el césped y así poder seguir conversando—, háblame más sobre ese mocoso.

— Se parece a mi madre, tiene su genio pero también es terco. Mi madre lo consiente mucho, claro, es su único nieto. Ella también le cuenta la historias de los saiyans, las conoce mucho mejor que yo. Aunque mi padre no era de hablar mucho con ella, pero cuando lo hacía le contaba cuáles eran las costumbres y cómo era la vida allá. Vegeta la escucha encantado y antes de dormir cierra el relato diciendo que su sueño es conocerte. Quisiera revivir a todos ahora y que se encuentre con él.

— Dile que no se emocione, si mal no me equivoco en ese tiempo yo sigo siendo aquel sanguinario guerrero frío.

— Aún así él te querrá, y estoy seguro que mi padre al verlo cambiará.

— Quizás… si él mocoso demuestra ser fuerte ante él, creo que _podría _llegar ser su digno nieto.

— ¡Padre! —Vegeta torció su sonrisa hacia un costado y Mirai lo miró serio.

— ¡Sólo estoy bromeando, imbécil! Sea o no fuerte será de todas formas un saiyan.

— No lo decepcionará, estoy seguro de ello —sonrió— sólo espero poder revivir a todos y que por un tiempo largo haya paz. Todo lo que necesitamos es paz.

— Bah, de cualquier modo, me da lo mismo.

— Pues a mí no, me gustaría vivir una vida tranquila, creo que me la merezco después de todo lo que viví desde que nací —miró hacia el frente y apretó sus manos— quisiera dedicar todo mi tiempo en mi hijo y en mi madre.

_Octavo mes_

— ¡Gohan! —Bulma se paró en medio de la sala y llamó al saiyan mayor mientras que él seguía entrenando junto con Trunks— es mejor que te des una ducha y luego ven aquí, parece que va a llegar —sonrió. Gohan estaba confundido— Pan ya está lista, dentro de unos minutos serás abuelo.

— ¿Ya es hora? —los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de golpe, había vuelto a su estado normal y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Cuando vio a su madre asentir, se paralizó y corrió hacia Pan, que estaba observando la máquina que Bulma estaba reparando, al parecer ella se encontraba tranquila— Pan, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Muy bien —quiso levantarse pero sus contracciones habían comenzado y ella estaba lista para lo que venía. Pan era fuerte y creía que el dolor lo iba a poder pasar, pero eran tan fuertes que no podía caminar por su propia cuenta.

Bulma preparó todo con emoción y lo único que faltaba es que Gohan estuviese listo.

Trunks nunca se había puesto tan tenso y nervioso como en este momento, ni siquiera por pelear con alguien sumamente poderoso. Era algo nuevo para él pero aquello no dejaría que el miedo y los nervios le ganasen, el era Trunks Vegeta Briefs, heredero de toda la Corporación Cápsula, príncipe de los saiyans, él era todo eso y más por eso no debía temer este momento, no debía tenerle miedo a su propio hijo que estaba a punto de llegar al mundo. Él debía darle sus fuerzas a Pan y disfrutar este momento como si fuese el último.

Ella estaba adolorida, jamás hubiese pensado que dar a luz a un niño le provocaría tanto dolor, quizás porque no era un niño común y corriente, pero aún así ella pensó que podría pasar este momento sin dolor alguno. No debía quejarse, este sería el dolor más querido y divino que podría llegar a tener en su vida. Ella misma iba a dar vida al fruto del amor entre Trunks y ella, orgullosa de ello dio su último grito lleno de sentimientos.

Gohan, su padre, sonrió conmocionado al tener en sus brazos a su pequeño nieto saiyan. Rió al oír llorar al niño, era un signo que todo se encontraba en orden. Él solicitó la ayuda de Bulma, entre lágrimas se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó en sus brazos, ya era abuela y estaba tan orgullosa de aquello, al mirar por primera vez la carita de su nieto supo que iba a consentirlo en todo lo que quisiese. Se parecía a Vegeta.

— ¡Dende! Se parece a Vegeta —Bulma se acercó suavemente hacia Pan entregándole el niño en sus brazos, pudo ver como Pan lo miraba adoradamente, lo trajo para sí misma mientras depositaba en la frente del bebé un beso.

— Él se llamará Vegeta… —Pan dijo entre sollozos— Vegeta Goku.

Bulma la miró encantada, dándole una cálida sonrisa, después miró a su hijo que se encontraba ido a otro mundo, Trunks se veía como un idiota mirando cada movimiento de su pequeño hijo. No salía de su asombro y temía acercarse a él, hacerle daño. Cada cosa que pensaba lo aterraba más y lo alejaba de su hijo. Pan estaba sumisa en su niño pero aún pudo darse cuenta que Trunks no se acercaba todavía a él. Tomó su mano y acercó al pelilila hacia ella dándole una sonrisa tierna y extendió al niño hacia los fuertes brazos de su padre, Trunks.

— H-Hola ahí abajo…

Apenas sostuvo a su hijo sobre sus brazos sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría por todo su cuerpo mientras que sus nervios y miedo iban desapareciendo, en el mismo momento Vegeta abría los ojos revelando así, el intenso color azul en ellos, justo como los de Trunks. El niño esbozó una sonrisita divertida hacia su padre. Este gesto hizo que Trunks se conmocionara aún más, no podía hablar y ni siquiera podía creer que aquel niño fuese su hijo.

— _Es maravilloso _—encantado recorrió con su mirada aquel pequeño— Sí que lo eres.

No había descripción alguna para contar aquello, sólo ellos lo sabían.

El resto de los cuatro meses siguientes, Pan y Trunks no querían dejar a su hijo ni un segundo fuera de su vista, el niño se había vuelto su primera y única prioridad, estaban tan felices con él que se habían olvidado de que sólo faltaban un par de días para salir de la sala y sólo les quería un día para entrenar.

Pan meses atrás daba todo por poder entrenar y aumentar sus poderes pero, esta vez, aquello lo hacía de lado, su hijo estaba primero y en sus primeros meses ella estaría allí con él.

Trunks también había abandonado a medios sus entrenamientos para ocuparse de su hijo. Estaba ansioso por salir de aquella sala y que su padre lo conociera, sabría cual sería su reacción, al principio se haría aún lado pero a lo último sentirá el ki del niño y notará lo fuerte que es y ahí mismo se le acercará, pero aún así sabía que su padre ya lo querría y mucho.

Sólo faltaba una semana para salir de aquella habitación Pan se dio cuenta que sus poderes habían decaído un poco con el embarazo, no tuvo otra opción que volver al entrenamiento duramente por toda aquella semana. Bulma cuidaría de Vegeta encantada, era como si tuviese a su pareja en brazos. Tanto Pan y Trunks retomaron sus entrenamientos. Ella había recuperado en tres días todo aquello que había perdido e incluso pudo aprender la técnica de la telestransportación, Gohan no sólo se lo había enseñado a ella sino que a Trunks también. Antes de marcharse, Goku a pedido de su hijo le había enseñado aquella práctica técnica, no era poderosa pero era muy útil.

La semana había pasado y era hora de que ellos volvieran a su dimensión.

_En la tierra_

— Dentro de uno minutos saldrán —Dende les había avisado a todos los que se encontraban esperando en el Templo Sagrado. Allí estaban todos juntos a los guerreros Z. Se encontraban ansiosos y estaban hablando de lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de dos días cuando la puerta de la Sala del Tiempo se abrió y reveló primero a Bulma y a Gohan que salieron sonriendo en busca de sus respectivas parejas, Gohan abrazó a Videl sonriéndole mientras que Bulma tomaba del brazo emocionada a Vegeta contándole acerca de su nieto.

Entonces fue allí cuando los tres salieron, Pan primero sosteniendo al niño en brazos y Trunks por detrás.

— Vegeta —Mirai se adelantó hacia ellos sonriendo conmovido. Podía ver nuevamente a su hijo siendo un bebé, tal cual él lo recordaba. Sonrió feliz pero a la vez su cabeza estaba siendo invadida por miles y miles de recuerdos.

— _Trunks, mira _—_Pan estaba llena de lágrimas mirando encantada como su hijo se revolvía entre sus brazos. Ya eran padres._

— _Él es maravilloso _—_en aquel momento no le salía el habla, así que se mantuvo temblando en silencio mientras admiraba al pequeño moverse._

Que raro se sentía observar una vez más a su hijo siendo un bebé y que afortunado a la vez, fue el primero que se acercó a ellos torpemente.

— Bienvenido, Vegeta —Pan tomó a su hijo con un solo brazo y abrazó con el otro brazo a Mirai— me siento feliz por ustedes, Pan.

— Sin ti esto no hubiese sucedido —le susurraba al oído— sin ti yo hoy no estaría viva y sin ellos a mi lado, todo lo que tengo es por ti —lo miró y le acarició la mejilla— no alcanzan las palabras ni nada para agradecerte todo esto, Trunks.

— Es mi deber cuidarte y cuidarlos —miró a Vegeta.

Mirai se hizo aún lado para que todos pudieran saludarlos. Todos se habían acercado incluso Vegeta, pero como Trunks había pensando dentro de la Sala del Tiempo primero se hizo el desinteresado.

Luego de allí marcharon hacia Corporación Cápsula, harían un gran banquete y disfrutarían una vez más todos juntos reunidos.

Sólo faltaba un día.

Y llegado aquel día, Pan y Trunks se habían ido a dar un paseo su hijo, pasarían por el resto del día junto al pequeño y no se moverían de su lado.

— Es increíble todo esto que sucedió, ¿no crees? —preguntó Pan sentada debajo de un árbol.

— Pues no deberíamos sorprendernos porque siempre ocurren cosas increíbles, creo que deberíamos estar acostumbrados a ellos. Pero definitivamente, esto si lo es —tenía sobre su regazo a su pequeño hijo mientras jugaba con sus manitos.

— Por lo único que le temo al mañana es por él —miró al niño—, aún es pequeño, no quisiera que le pasase algo malo —Pan era fuerte, física y emocionalmente pero había encontrado su punto débil, su hijo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks mientras él le daba un beso en la frente.

— Ni a él, ni a ti les pasará algo. Se los aseguro, antes aquellos insectos deberán pasar por encima de mí. Ustedes son mi vida ahora.

— Yo cuidaré de ambos también —sonrió.

Se quedaron bajo el árbol por otras horas más repasando todo lo que habían vivido y estaban apunto de vivir. Cómo su destino estaba escrito, cómo ella y él pertenecían uno al otro, cómo era su amor, su pasión. Cómo su instinto los envolvía.

Al día siguiente…

— La Tierra —observó mientras descendían la máquina—, qué planeta más insignificante.

— Señor, las otras naves han ya bajado, sólo faltamos nosotros y—fue interrumpido.

— ¿Y que esperan? Bajen ahora, usen sus scouters y ubiquen a esos sujetos.

Fue así como todos los tripulantes de la nave mayor bajaron y volaron guiándose de la energía que los scouters les indicaban. Eran un ejército completo, pero aún así no todos ellos eran tan fuertes como unos cincuenta hombres que protegían a Takumi y al resto de los otros grupos. Muchos de los guerreros sabían que allí en la tierra morirían pues no estaban seguros de pelear pero quería cobrar venganza, gracias a Takumi quienes logró convencerlos.

.

.

.

Los guerreros Z se encontraban en Corporación Cápsula estaban listos para emprender vuelo hacia una zona despoblada para poder luchar con los demás.

— Cuídense mucho, por favor —Bulma le suplicó a todos mientras se despedían de ellos.

— Bah mujer —bufó Vegeta, ella lo abrazó entre lágrimas y él sólo para calmarla le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo al oído— yo protegeré a los mocosos, tu te encargas de Vegeta —Bulma lo miró y él dio la vuelta.

— Tranquila mamá, nosotros podemos —la mayor recibió un abrazo de su hija pequeña, sí, aún era pequeña para ella. Le dolía en su corazón perder a sus hijos y a su marido pero le dolería aún más perder a su pequeña— te quiero mucho.

— Ella estará bien —su hijo del presente se acercó a ella y la abrazó también— cuida a mi hijo, mamá, confío en ti. Te quiero —Bulma abrazó a los dos asintiendo con la cabeza, era duro aquel momento y no quería despegarse de ellos.

— Gohan ten cuidado, cuida a Pan, por favor —Videl se acercó a ellos y los tomó de la mano— confío plenamente en ustedes.

— Gracias, mamá —abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, Pan la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió— te quiero, tu prioridad ahora será tu nieto, cuídalo.

— ¡Goten! —lloró Milk en el hombro de su hijo— por favor, demuéstrales que tú eres el hijo de Goku —Goten cambió su rostro y tomó la mano de su madre— Goten…

— Les demostraré sólo que soy Goten, un súper saiyan, criado por una madre estupenda como lo eres tú —le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó de ella.

— Krillin, pelea con todas tus fuerzas y vuelve a casa, por favor —18 estaba junto a Marron, su hija despidiendo al ex monje calvo más apartados del resto.

— Sabes 18 que no soy como ellos —miró a los saiyans y sonrió— pero te prometo que daré todo de mí y en caso de que no vuelva, cuida a Marron —él miró a la rubia que se encontraba entre lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños— y tú cuida de tu madre. Las quiero —el viejo Krillin abrazó con emoción a sus dos mujeres favoritas.

Pan y Trunks se acercaron a su hijo pequeño que estaba en los brazos de Bulma, ella se los dio para que se despidieran de él y luego de ello se marcharían.

— Eres la mejor persona que tuve en mi vida, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos a tu lado, viéndote crecer y queremos que sepas que te amamos y que eres el mejor recuerdo que tenemos tú padre y yo —Pan lo abrazó y Trunks acarició la cabecita de Vegeta y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Me siento y me sentiré por siempre orgulloso de ti, Vegeta Goku —terminó Trunks entregándole su hijo a su madre.

La cuenta regresiva había acabado, esta sin dudas, sería una batalla de vida o muerte.

_Ellos ya no contaban con las esferas del dragón. _

_Si uno moría… era para siempre._

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sé que actualizaba cada semana y sé que no he actualizado por un mes entero, primero en febrero tuve que estudiar duro para tres exámenes que por suerte los rendí bien, segundo me quedé sin ideas, sin imaginación y sin ella no podía escribir este capítulo. Me costó mucho pero valió la pena esperar porque este sin dudas es uno de mis mejores capítulos. El próximo capítulo debería ser el último pero no, habrán dos capítulos más.

Gracias a Akima Son que me dio esta súper idea de que Pan tuviese a su hijo en la sala del tiempo, muchas gracias! Va dedicado este capítulo a vos y a todos ustedes!

Aquella parte de Krillin y su familia va para Mauricio (EnterradoR) que decías que no iba agregar la palabra Marron a la historia! Va dedicado a vos también!

Hill: si lo sé, en el futuro el hijo de Trunks y Pan tenía dos años cuando ellos llegaron, pero todo cambió, el hecho de que Trunks y Pan del presente hayan terminado, más otros cambios que hubo en el presente con respecto al futuro hizo que los enemigos llegaran más temprano. No siempre en el futuro va a ser lo mismo en el presente, más bien alteré los sucesos en el presente y quedó asi!

En fin, me pondré a escribir más y espero la semana próxima de subir nuevamente otro capítulo!

Saludos!


	15. Fueron dos grandes amigos

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Fueron dos grandes amigos

Sin más marcharon hacia el campo que habían elegido despoblado, allí no había nada más que tierra seca y escasa flora. El sol se había ocultado detrás de grandes nubes negras, eran un indicio de que se avecinaría pronto una tormenta. El aire era denso pero una vez que llegaron ahí aterrizaron y comenzaron aumentar sus kis para captar la atención de sus enemigos.

Ya estaban comenzando a pelear.

—No quiero perderlos —Trunks acariciaba su mejilla mientras chocaban sus frentes.

—No lo harás, te lo prometo—le aseguró Pan.

—Prométeme que si no puedes contra ellos regresarás a casa, no intentes esforzarte.

—Trunks, confía en mí, no me pasará absolutamente nada.

—Te amo –-La besó con pasión, como si fuese el último de sus besos. Trunks temía perderla, no quería repetir la misma historia de su contraparte del futuro. La miró y ella le sonrió, no pudo evitar una vez más aprisionar sus labios contra los de ella.

—Te amo, Trunks.

Bra estaba viendo aquella escena conmocionada, al borde de las lágrimas. Aún así ella estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de sí misma por estar en aquel lugar apunto de pelear. Iba a demostrar que era una digna princesa saiyan. Aumentó más su ki sonriendo hacia su padre, éste la miraba con total orgullo. Vegeta no se había acercado a ella pero le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas para su princesita y ella emocionada se la devolvió.

La ojiazul temió cuando Goten la besó, no sabía como iría a reaccionar Vegeta, por eso se apartó un poco del pelinegro y vio hacia dónde se encontraba su padre. Éste no se había movido de allí pero tenía en ceño fruncido, Bra interpretó aquello como una aceptación por parte de su padre, entonces sonriendo besó con furor a Goten.

—Cómo brota el amor en los jóvenes saiyans—suspiró Krillin al ver aquellas escenas, mientras que Yamcha y él se reían.

—Ya están llegando—Mirai Trunks cortó aquella escena haciendo que todos se voltearan a él—Sientan sus kis, no están lejos de aquí. Sigamos alzando los nuestros.

Entonces así lo hicieron, todos los saiyans se transformaron, unos simplemente del nivel uno, como Bra, Goten y Gohan, otros en el nivel dos como Pan, Trunks, Vegeta y Mirai.

Estaban preparados física y mentalmente. Sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Era ahora o nunca. Era todo o nada.

De pronto aterrizaron poco a pocos hombres con capas, eran ellos, todo aquel ejército que hizo un futuro infernal para Mirai y su familia, uno de ellos fue quien le arrebató a su amada Pan. Mirai Trunks sabía quién había sido el asesino de su esposa, no olvidaría jamás el rostro de aquel maldito insecto, lo mataría y de la peor manera, quería que sufra… Pensaba que era algo sádico pero juró que se vengaría de él.

Cada vez más descendían personas del cielo, todos con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras y otros realmente no deseaban estar allí…

Finalmente descendió en una nave, el líder del ejército, Takumi-sama como algunos de sus hombres solían llamarlo. Los guerreros Z al verlo rieron para sus adentros, su ki era muy bajo y sería fácil de vencerlo, pero aun así recordaron lo que el Trunks del futuro les había dicho que no confiaran en él, tenía todo un grupo de hombres poderosos a su alrededor. No se les haría tan fácil la labor de matarlo, no entregarían así como así a su líder.

Marchando hacia delante, Takumi sonrió al ver el grupo de guerreros allí ya preparados, estaba asombrado de cómo se enteraron de su llegada pero sin embargo no le importó.

—Veo que nos han estado esperado—comenzó a pasearse en círculos—Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Takumi, líder de este magnífico y poderoso ejército, especialistas en guerras por parte del planeta Ignotus y por último pero no menos importante de sus aliados de la galaxia—rió—¿ustedes son mis queridos amigos saiyans? Puedo reconocer aquella típica y ridícula transformación—escupió en seco— patético.

—¡Cállate insecto! —gruño Vegeta ante el insulto— Déjame recordarte que los saiyans han sido y siguen siendo la raza guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo, o ¿no recuerdas quienes eliminaron a tu gente? Y lo peor… de una sola e insignificante paliza, bah, claro que lo recuerdas—se cruzó de brazos mientras torcía su sonrisa—Yo mismo fui testigo de ello, y vaya que lo disfruté—rió satisfecho. Todos miraron a Vegeta, él nunca había mencionado que había estado en aquel planeta.

Había ocurrido cuando él tenía sólo seis años, su padre se encontraba en las afueras de Vegetasei, así que el pequeño príncipe había aprovechado para escaparse a una misión junto a su compañero Nappa. En ese entonces el pequeño Vegeta llegó en una nave espacial a un peculiar planeta lila llamado _Ignotus_ pero realmente se había decepcionado al ver que su kis de pelea eran insignificantes y no gastaría de su tiempo en eliminar esas criaturas, por lo cual mandó a Nappa a que de un solo golpe los matara, pero sólo aquellos _"más fuertes"_ de la población.

Vegeta rió al ver la cara de enfado que había en el rostro de Takumi y de los demás idiotas que lo acompañaban. Entonces así Takumi levantó su mano y la estiró hacia adelante en señal de que atacaran y así lo hicieron.

Los guerreros Z no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron atacarse unos a otros.

Pan se sentía tan bien, le encantaba pelear, lo llevaba en su sangre y aún más le recordaba a su abuelo, pelearía por él también, quien quisiera también estar luchando allí. Su emoción hacia las peleas la ponían de muy buen humor y se olvidaba de lo terrible que podrían llegar a ser esos sujetos, estaba tan sumisa en sus ataques y movimientos, ella estaba luchando contra un gran hombre, parecía fuerte pero aun así con un simple Kame Hame Ha lo pudo derrotar y el cuerpo del hombre se desplomó rápidamente en la tierra.

Bra estaba en los cielos dando unas patadas y puñetazos a su estilo, delicado y a la vez intenso, digno de su título. Había descubierto poco a poco con los entrenamientos que pelear le encantaba, no entendía como antes no lo había hecho, se maldijo por ser durante todos estos años la estúpida niña compradora y no por una diosa peleadora. Sonrió al ver acabado con el hombre rápido, tras unos simples golpes y un toque especial al estilo de su padre, le gustaba torturarlos un poco.

Vegeta peleaba con unos de los que resguardaban a Takumi, el hombre era un experto en pelea, de haber recibido cientos de golpes de su oponente, aún seguía en perfecto estado. Vegeta sonrió, por lo menos se estaba divirtiendo, hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba un buen oponente y allí lo tenía aplicando en él sus nuevas técnicas, haciendo así que el hombre de capa se debilitara. Le aburría no tener todavía que transformarse a Súper Saiyan fase cuatro, estaba ansioso por ver lo que podía llegar hacer, esta vez lo había alcanzado entrenando duro y no por esos famosos rayos Blutz. Sonriendo de aquello, terminó por darle una gran paliza por la espalda y el hombre de Takumi cayó rendido en la tierra.

Tras a ver matado a más de treinta hombres rápido, Mirai Trunks buscaba vengar la muerte de su esposa con aquel hombre que le había asesinado, estaba de espaldas a él, el hombre era alto, llevaba una espada tanto como el chico del futuro y su cabello era verde y puntiagudo. Él era el la mano derecha de Takumi, estaba protegiéndolo en ese instante de Pan.

_"No de nuevo… " _ Mirai corrió rápido dónde se encontraba Pan luchando, estaba golpeada en su cara, estaba siendo atacada de muy mala manera por aquel hombre idiota.

—¡PAN! —Mirai gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la chica ahora rubia lo mirara, al hacerlo le dieron un golpe en su abdomen tal y como a Mirai Pan le habían hecho.

Trunks se percató del grito de su contraparte y vio a Pan tirada en el suelo tratando de reponerse de aquel duro golpe, entonces sin terminar con su oponente se acercó a Pan y la tomó en brazos. Mirai al verlo le hizo una señal de que se retirara lejos y le diera las semillas del ermitaño que habían llevado cada uno y así Trunks lo hizo, entonces Mirai aprovechó esto y fue hacía el maldito canalla. Tomaría venganza.

Por la espalda le dio un duro golpe, pero no le hizo tanto daño, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un nuevo ataque de Mirai. Un puño le dio en medio de su rostro y aprovechando esto le dio lleno en la boca del estómago. Vinieron a su mente aquellos recuerdos en donde su esposa era atacada por ese sin vergüenza y de ahora cuando aquel infeliz golpeó a Pan.

—Jamás te lo perdonaré, maldito, JAMÁS.

Continuó golpeándolo con puños y patadas, hasta que desvainó la espada de su funda y la atravesó en el como si nada. El hombre gritó con dolor.

—Esto es por mi esposa—sacó del cuerpo del hombre su espada y la atravesó una vez más—Agoniza todo lo que puedas, sufre como no has sufrido antes, no te mereces el infierno, tú te mereces algo peor que eso, ojala te pudras con los otros insectos, maldito—Mirai estaba descontrolado.

Vegeta pudo ver la escena que hacía su hijo del futuro, podía sentir la ira de él, estaba sobrepasando sus propios límites, nunca antes había visto aquella parte oscura de él. No debía intervenir pues era un acto de su hijo, pero no dejaría que siguiese haciendo eso, no le haría nada bien a Mirai si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, no dejaría que su hijo fuese un asesino en esas formas, no dejaría que haga un acto tan despiadado como aquello, entonces tomó a Mirai por el cuello y lo soltó lejos de él y del hombre.

No dejaría que su hijo se convirtiera en lo que alguna vez había sido él.

El hombre de capa y cabello verde agonizaba en la tierra, no faltaba poco para que se muriera entonces lo dejó allí solo y se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿En qué rayos estás pensando, mocoso? —Volvió a tomar a su hijo de su ropa— ¡Tú no eres aquel maldito asesino! ¿Acaso quieres volver a considerarte aquel desalmado que mató a familias? ¡Tú mismo lo habías dicho y estabas destruido de hacer tal cosa! ¿Por qué vuelves hacerlo? Hubieras terminado con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no haber hecho ese escándalo—le recriminó su padre.

—Yo… yo tenía que hacerlo, ¡DEBÍA TOMAR VENGANZA DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL, PADRE! ¡ÉL MATÓ A MI PAN, EL ME LA ARREBATÓ! ¡ÉL DEJÓ SIN SU MADRE A MI HIJO! —Sollozó Mirai, no podía soportar pensar nuevamente aquello— debía vengar su muerte… padre.

El Saiyan mayor lo miró, su hijo tenía razón pero aquello no era excusa para volver hacer el asesino que había sido anteriormente. Levantó a Mirai del suelo y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Ya lo has matado, cumpliste con tu venganza, pero no vuelvas a cometer aquel acto tan sanguinario, Trunks, recuerda que tú no eres así—Vegeta no podía evitar no hablarle de aquel modo tranquilizador a su hijo, por algo aquel mocoso lo debilitaba tanto, no era capaz de reprocharle algo, se había vuelto un Saiyan sentimental, pero no quería admitirlo aún tenía aquel digno orgullo suyo.

.

.

.

Trunks se había alejado con algo de dificultad puesto a que dos hombres comenzaron atacarlo de improviso mientras llevaba en brazos a Pan herida, pero pudo eliminarlos fácilmente y aterrizó con Pan en un lugar seguro.

—Toma esto, Pan—sacó de su bolsillo una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio de comer, ella masticó y al rato estaba como nueva. Trunks se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó—podría llegar a morir si te pasara algo, de ahora en más estarás conmigo a mi lado, no quiero perderte de vista y que te pasara algo malo.

En el combate, muchos de los hombres de capas iban cayendo uno por uno pero quedaban aquellos de mayor fuerza que eran el escudo de Takumi, debían atacarlos a todos para luego poder matar a su líder y terminar con todo esto.

Goten y Gohan se habían convertido en súper Saiyan de nivel tres al no poder pelear con un sujeto que era bastante poderoso, juntos unieron sus fuerzas y pudieron contra él exterminándolo con un súper Kame Hame Ha. Después de derrotarlo Goten fue hacia dónde se encontraba Yamcha y lo ayudó a derrocar a otro mediantes diversas técnicas, ambos chocaron las manos y rieron juntos, Yamcha había dado mucho de él en aquella pelea es más se había sorprendido de poder luchar a la par de Goten teniendo en cuenta todos los años que se había dejado estar, pero fue ahí cuando otro hombre con mucho poder volteó y lanzó por sorpresa un rayo que atravesó lleno el pecho de Yamcha y el mismo rayo tocó el brazo de Goten, éste maldijo gritando viendo caer el cuerpo muerto del viejo amigo de su padre en sus pies.

Pronto Goten comenzó a sentir su cara mojada, con dificultad tomando de su brazo mal herido miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo se desataba la tormenta. Desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Yamcha y golpeó duro el suelo con el brazo sano.

Habían perdido a Yamcha, los guerreros Z lo notaron al no sentir más el ki de aquel que era su amigo. Krillin estaba ido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, allí se encontraba tendido su amigo muerto, se acercó lentamente ahí y sollozó mirando al sujeto que lo había matado:

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡MATASTE A YAMCHA! No te lo perdonaré…—el ex monje calvo alzó su brazo y comenzó a formar una bola de ki color roja, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de profundo dolor. Ya se había quedado sin su mejor amigo de la infancia, Goku y ahora le arrebataban su otro mejor amigo, gritando lanzó su energía completamente hacia el sujeto que se encontraba riendo al lado del cuerpo de Yamcha.

Esta energía golpeó al hombre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero antes tomó tiempo y devolvió aquel ataque a la persona que se encontraba más cerca de él: Bra.

La peliazul abrió tanto sus ojos como pudo al ver el ataque que le estaba viniendo. Goten quiso ir a protegerla pero quedó inmovilizado por una paliza que le propinó uno de los compañeros del hombre que le devolvió el ataque a Krillin, mientras que éste desapareció y apareció frente a Bra.

—¡KRILLIN NO!

Bra gritó al ver como aquel ataque le había dado a Krillin quien se había puesto delante de Bra para empujarla lejos del impacto y fue así como luego del polvo y las nieblas mezcladas con la lluvia dejaron ver el cuerpo de Krillin yacido en el suelo. Gohan palideció por unos minutos pero de inmediato fue hacia el ex monje y tomó su pulso. Las manos del mayor de los Son temblaron al no sentir pulso en Krillin.

—No… no… ¡NO KRILLIN, NO! —lloró Gohan y tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo.

Vegeta corrió ayudar a su hija que se encontraba de rodillas llorando en la tierra mojada, si ella hubiera reaccionado se habría podido moverse de allí y Krillin no debería haberla defendido. Sentía culpa, aquella maldita culpa le llenó el alma. Llevó sus manos a la boca y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo, su padre estaba allí al lado de ella. Vegeta mientras tomaba a su hija miraba la escena donde Gohan lloraba a Krillin, mientras sus hijos se unían a él y consolaban a Pan que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo.

Dos guerreros Z habían caído pero habían muerto digna y heroicamente, en especial Krillin que había defendido a su hija, Vegeta se sentía en gran deuda con él. Ellos se habían ganado su respeto desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no quisiera admitirlo y sentía aquel malestar por su muerte. Su rostro mostró seriedad e hizo una mueca de dolor pero volvió su vista a su hija.

Todos los saiyans quedaron devastados por la muerte de sus más cercanos amigos.

Mirai apretó los puños mientras tenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada estaba perdida y su mente estaba siendo de nuevo invadida por recuerdos, uno de los peores momentos de su vida: la muerte de su maestro, Son Gohan. La lluvia golpeando su cara, la terrible angustia que sentía ante aquella terrible pérdida. Todo era como aquel día.

—Son unos malditos…—Gohan apretó los puños y se levantó mirando fijamente hacia los seis hombres que se encontraban allí, eran pocos pero poderosos.

La ira de Gohan había terminado por pasar de sus límites e incontrolablemente se transformó en SSJ4, todos los presentes vieron aquello, Pan aún seguía llorando pero pudo ver como un aura tan dorada envolvía a su padre. Gohan se veía tal como Goku en aquel estado pero con la diferencia de que su pelo era más corto. No lo dudó ni un solo momento y se echó a pelear contra ellos. Iba a matarlos.

Los últimos guerreros Z se repusieron y volvieron al combate contra aquellos infelices. Goten en estado de SSJ3 aún con el brazo mal herido iba acabar con los asesinos de sus amigos, lo mismo hicieron Mirai Trunks y Trunks. Vegeta no perdió la oportunidad y al igual que Gohan se transformó en el nivel cuatro.

Cada vez que pegaban que generaban ondas de energías tan grande que hacía temblar aquel lugar, la tormenta había empeorado haciendo presencia miles de rayos que decoraban el cielo oscuro.

Pan y Bra decididas volvieron a pelear transformándose en súper saiyans. Bra mientras peleaba con el único hombre que estaba defendiendo a Takumi, éste se había ido corriendo dentro de su nave especial, al parecer quería marcharse pero Pan se lo impediría.

Entonces corrió a toda velocidad entrando en la nave y vio que se había ido por el pasillo izquierdo, Pan lo siguió rápido y lo encontró tocando todos los botones de la gran computadora que se encontraba delante de ellos. Ella sonrió y estiró su mano formando una bola de energía dorada, Takumi aún no se había dado cuenta hasta que Pan gritó:

—¡No intentes escapar! —rió—No debiste haber venido a la tierra, es estúpido desafiar a saiyans como nosotros, al fin y al cabo, ¿te has dado cuenta de los poderosos que somos? —Takumi se acercó a ella de forma rápida y la golpeó en la mejilla—¡Cómo se te ocurre pegarle a una dama, infeliz! —colocó su otra mano en la bola de energía que había crecido y disparó directamente hacia Takumi.

El hombre gritó y un resplandor blanco lo envolvió en el mismo momento que fue desintegrándose. _"un idiota menos." _Pan volvió hacia afuera y encontró a Mirai tendido en el suelo muy lastimado. Ella fue hacia él y lo tomó su cabeza.

—¡Mirai! —éste se retorcía del dolor, Pan miró hacia donde él se tocaba y sacó su mano de allí para ver que su abdomen estaba agujereado—Mirai estarás bien, no te preocupes…

—Pan… por lo menos, me alegra saber que estás a salvo—él hablaba entrecortado—eso… quiere decir que, cumplí mi misión.

—Me has salvado, estoy tan agradecida y en deuda contigo, Mirai—acarició su rostro—resiste…—Pan agachó la cabeza pero de pronto recordó que aún tenía su semilla del ermitaño en su bolsillo, entonces rápido la saco y se la dio de comer a Mirai—trágalo…—nerviosa esperó a que la semilla le hiciera efecto y dio por resultado. Pan sonrió y abrazó fuerte a Mirai.

—Tú me has salvado, Pan—la estrechó en sus brazos y quedaron así por minutos.

—¡Conmovedora escena, chicos! Pero, ¿nos pueden dar una mano? —Bra rió mientras golpeaba duro a un sujeto que estaba moribundo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron ayudar a quienes estaban luchando contra esos sujetos, eran poderosos sin duda pero solo debían concentrarse y darle el golpe final.

Vegeta acabó con uno que le había costado trabajo y sonrió al verlo debajo de sus pies. Miró a su alrededor y fue ayudar a su hijo, Trunks que estaba luchando contra un hombre gigante, su fuerza aplastaría decenas de personas comunes, Trunks tenía partido el labio y brotaba sangre de el, le envió un Final Flash junto a su padre y en cuestión de segundos estaba muerto.

Sólo faltaba aquel sinvergüenza que había matado a Yamcha y a Krillin, Gohan estaba más que peleando, estaba jugando, a Mirai le hizo recordar en la Batalla de Cell, Gohan quería hacerlo sufrir un rato y matarlo lentamente, este era el mismo caso por lo cual le gritó para que lo matara de una vez más. Gohan al oírlo también recordó la batalla de Cell y lanzó su técnica final mientras podía ver como su oponente se desintegraba rápido en el aire.

Al parecer la guerra había acabado, Bra había corrido a ver a Goten que aún estaba en mal estado su brazo, comió su semilla del ermitaño ahora que todo había acabado y se recuperó en segundos. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goten y se echó a llorar ahí.

Trunks pudo sentir como la mano de Pan rozaba sus labios heridos y besó en ellos suavemente. Gohan y Mirai buscaron los cuerpos sin vida de Krillin y Yamcha. Llenos de dolor todos marcharon hacia Corporación Cápsula dónde estarían todos reunidos.

Gohan no dejaba de pensar mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Krillin como iba a reaccionar su familia, N18 y Marron, ya no podían revivirlo con las esferas del dragón. Tanto Krillin como Yamcha, habían muerto para siempre.

Aterrizaron primero Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Bra y Goten que fueron recibidos con tanta alegría por parte de todos.

Bulma corrió a abrazar a sus hijos, tanto a Bra y a Trunks, luego abrazó a su esposo que se había unido a ellos. Estaba agradecida con Dende por haberlos recibidos sanos y salvo. Ya se le había ido aquel dolor en el pecho, aquella angustia que había sentido por horas tras la partida de ellos hacia esa batalla.

Goten tomó a su mama y la elevó como solía hacer, estaba feliz de que su madre estaba bien y ella se echó a llorar en el pecho de su hijo al saber que se encontraba bien.

Videl abrazó con emoción a su hija, mientras le acariciaba su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña. La miró a los ojos, y pronto su rostro palideció.

—Hija, ¿dónde está tu padre?

—¡Faltan Krillin! —gritó N18, Marron estaba al lado de su madre y le echó una mirada de preocupación a Pan.

—¿Dónde está Yamcha? ¡Y mi hijo! —con las manos a la cadera, Bulma miró a Vegeta.

Antes que pudieran responder todos, miraron hacia el cielo, eran Mirai Trunks y Gohan cargando cuerpos en sus brazos y aterrizaron en el patio. A todos se les paró el corazón.

Mirai y Gohan dejaron en el suelo a la vista de todos los cuerpos inertes de ambos guerreros. N18 se adelantó para ver mejor cuando sus ojos azules de pronto se humedecieron, se echó en el piso junto al cuerpo de su marido. Sabía que ya no podrían revivirlo. Marron se echó a llorar al lado de su madre al ver su padre muerto.

No sólo ellas se echaron a llorar, Bulma se había acercado al cuerpo de Yamcha, llevó una mano en su boca y no resistió abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel guerrero.

...

Fue en la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en una pequeña colina de flores en Monte Paoz, iban a enterrar los cuerpos de Krillin y Yamcha al lado de Goku. La tormenta del día anterior aún seguía solo que un poco menos que ayer.

Los guerreros Z habían cavado dos pozos profundos cerca de la tumba de Goku. Las mujeres al ver aquello no podían evitar llorar. Si bien para todos quienes presenciaban esto era duro, lo era aún más para Bulma, quien había perdido a su mejor amigo hace no más de cinco años y ahora perdía a otros dos y uno de ellos había sido su amor adolescente. Recordar aquellos momentos que había vivido con Yamcha simplemente la ponían peor y lloraba de manera desconsolada, ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si fuese sido su esposa? ¿Cómo aguantaría este terrible dolor? A la vez miraba a N18 que se estaba mostrando fuerte ante ese momento, debía admirarla, 18 solo tenía la vista fija en cómo Gohan y los demás tomaban el cuerpo de su difunto esposo y lo enterraban debajo de la tierra.

Una vez hecho eso, todos se despidieron de ellos.

No podían creer que ya no los tendrían más en este mundo, no _querían_ creer que se marcharon para siempre.

El día no pudo empeorar y la tormenta no ayudaba en nada.

Se habían ido un padre, un marido y dos mejores amigos.

Sus epígrafes llevaban en letras grandes y delicadas:

_"Fueron dos grandes guerreros…"_

.

.

.

Una semana después…

—Bien hijo, aquí te doy las cápsulas que necesitarás en el futuro para viajar a Namek, también les mando regalos a todas quienes están en el futuro, dile a tu madre que es una gran genio no sólo por hacer que estés aquí con nosotros con la máquina del tiempo sino que también por criarte de la manera en la que te crió, porque eres un hijo ejemplar, Trunks, estoy muy orgullosa de ti—lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos—creo que será la última vez que te veré, ¿cierto?

—Así es madre, ya no puedo alterar más el pasado ni el futuro viajando en la máquina del tiempo—terminó de abrazarla—pero jamás me olvidaré de ustedes y siempre los recordaré. Tendré muchas historias que contarle acerca de ustedes a mi hijo—sonrió mirando hacia el pequeño Vegeta que se encontraba en brazos de Trunks—él sabrá todo acerca de ustedes y así también permanecerán en su mente por el resto de su vida.

—Nosotros también le contaremos acerca de ti, Mirai—su contraparte del pasado le habló acercándose—gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, me siento feliz de tener un gemelo así como tú—rió y lo abrazó.

—Claro, ya me estaba olvidando que tengo un gemelo—lo estrechó fuerte y le dio un suave beso en la frente al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

—Te quiero tanto, Trunks—Mirai reaccionó tarde ante el abrazo efusivo que le dio Pan que ambos cayeron al suelo, todos rieron y ella siguió—eres el mejor maestro que he tenido y una vez más gracias por salvarme.

Luego de aquel abrazo, Gohan lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó, ya no volvería a ver su hermano mayor, como solía llamarlo cuando era un chiquillo, deseaba que pudiera revivir a todos en el pasado y que se contraparte del futuro esté al lado de él otra vez.

Aún no terminó de abrazarse con Gohan que Bra lo empujo colgándose de él y lloró en sus brazos.

—Bra, eres lo mejor que me pasó en estos meses, saber de qué eres mi hermana me ha puesto muy feliz—le dio un beso en la frente—sé feliz y sigue luchando, que eres genial. Te quiero mucho.

Mirai abrió los ojos y vio enfrente a su padre, su corazón se aceleró, sin dudas era el que más iba a extrañar en el futuro, si bien podía revivir a su padre en su tiempo, el Vegeta del pasado era su padre de todos modos. Sin importarle su orgullo y el de su padre lo estrechó fuerte contra sí, Vegeta se dejó abrazar ya todos sabían que se había puesto algo sentimentalista, todo debido a sus hijos, _"mocosos del demonio"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—A ti también te quiero, y no hace falta que me lo digas, sé que me quieres también—rió al ver su padre rojo, éste se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos.

—De todas formas no iba a decirte nada.

—Lo sé, sólo quise asegurarme de que fuera de verdad—rió.

Tras despedirse de todos ellos, subió a la máquina del tiempo. Antes de presionar el botón rojo, echó un vistazo por última vez a todos. Se encontró con su hermanita a los besos con Goten, esto no le gustó para nada pero iba dejarla que fuese feliz y luego vio aquella escena familiar que tanto le recordaba a la suya de antes, un beso entre Trunks y Pan, ahí en medio del pequeño Veggie.

Saludó con sus dos dedos en la frente y despegó la máquina hacia lo alto para luego desaparecer.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos! Estoy tan enojada con esta página no me ha dejado subir por cuatro largos días! Estaba desesperaba! Gracias _Nittasayuri _por ayudarme a solucionar el problema. Aquí está el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, ¿que tal? jajaja, todavía no puedo creerlo! En fin espero que les haya gustado, este es uno de mis tantos capítulos favoritos y disculpen si la pelea no fue tan maravillosa pero es la primera vez que escribo una pero aún así me gusto como quedó. También disculpen... maté a Krillin y a Yamcha... pobres, me dieron mucha pena porque son personajes que los traigo en el corazón pero debía haber drama y bueno lo malo es que ya no hay esferas :S

Denme sus opiniones!

¡Hasta luego!


	16. Epílogo

_**¡Aclaración!:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Gt NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, el señor Akira Toriyama es su dueño.

**Tuya por siempre**

Epílogo

En la no tan moderna Corporación Cápsula del futuro, la gran científica, Bulma Brief, se encontraba como era de esperarse en su laboratorio inventando otros de sus maravillosos inventos. Su cabello azul caía por su espalda aun así atada con una coleta, llevaba puesta una remera holgada de la corporación color rosa pastel y vestía con unos pantalones grises algo viejos. Era usual en ella vestir de esa manera, ya había dejado hace varios años atrás la costumbre de ir a centros comerciales y visitar los locales más modernos y caros de la cuidad. Todo el mundo había cambiado con la llegada de aquellos androides del Dr. Gero. Ahora le importaba un cuerno como vestía, ella seguía siendo preciosa, su belleza prevalecía aun en su rostro aunque este tuviese marcas de vejez, pues aún así ella se sentía más joven que nunca.

Estaba tomando piezas de su próxima creación cuando escuchó un gran ruido atrás de su laboratorio, se paró algo temerosa y se acercó lentamente al marco de la puerta. Echó un vistazo y una vez que el humo había desaparecido, sonrió. Allí estaba su hijo y se lo notaba feliz. Salió caminando sonrientemente hasta llegar a su hijo.

—Cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto pronto, hijo—le revolvió un poco su cabello lila—debes tener muchas cosas para contarme, tu cara delata que estás muy feliz.

—Sí, madre—colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Bulma—estoy en paz conmigo mismo ahora. Hemos podido salvar a Pan—abrazó a su madre eufóricamente mientras sonreía con gran alegría.

— ¡Es una muy buena noticia, Trunks! ¡De veras me siento feliz!—Bulma lo abrazó aún más y luego le sonrió—ven, seguro tienes hambre, te preparé tu bocado favorito mientras me empiezas a contar todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado.

Entraron a la mansión y encaminaron hacia la cocina, mientras Bulma preparaba la comida, Trunks comenzó a contarle desde el primer día que apareció en el pasado. Habló mucho de cómo su padre había cambiado en estos años y que ya no era aquel frío guerrero que había conocido por primera vez, Bulma se había dado la vuelta para mirar los ojos de su hijo, irradiaban de felicidad, con un gran suspiro agradeció mucho a Vegeta por haberse comportado así con él, le hubiese gustado ver aquella nueva faceta del saiyan, aunque ella siempre supo ver los buenos sentimientos que Vegeta escondía muy en el fondo. Aun así se alegraba de que su hijo disfrutara de su padre una vez más y de aquella manera. No quería volver a escuchar que Trunks se había desilusionado de nuevo, si hubiese sido así, ella viajaría al pasado y le patearía el trasero a Vegeta por tratarlo de esa manera. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al escuchar las maravillas del nuevo príncipe.

Trunks siguió contando la historia y su madre no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al escuchar sobre Bra. ¡Su contraparte del pasado y Vegeta habían sido padres de una niña! ¡Una niña! El cuerpo de Bulma temblaba ante su emoción, cuánto añoraba haber tenido aquella hija, pensó que su nombre era tan bello y su piel se erizó cuando Trunks le mostró una foto de la peli azul, Bra era idéntica a ella cuando era joven, su rostro, su pelo, sus ojos… Sonrió de felicidad al verse en ella. Sus manos sostuvieron fuertemente la fotografía como si pudieran robársela, la acercó a su pecho y miró cabizbaja.

Trunks observaba a su madre con profunda tristeza, ella siempre le contaba que luego de que él naciera había soñado tener una niña con su padre. Lamentablemente él murió antes de intentarlo. Apretó los puños ante su impotencia.

— ¿Sabes?, Bra tiene el carácter de mi padre—comentó Trunks mientras su madre secaba sus lágrimas y atendía a las palabras de su hijo—imagínate una Vegeta en mujer, pues así es ella, además es una muy buena guerrera, tuve el placer de que peleara a mi lado, tiene un gran orgullo y es la favorita de papá—sonrió—la consiente y sobreprotege de forma exagerada.

—No lo dudo. Es preciosa y creo que Vegeta ha de estar muy feliz con ella, ¿sabes una cosa? Él soltó, inconscientemente, días antes de morir que quería una princesa saiyan, digna de su realeza—sonrió recordando en ese instante el momento que su difunta pareja le había dicho, aquello la había sorprendido increíblemente pero pensó que sabría lo que venía en el futuro y que por ello lo soltó— Fue una de las pocas veces que dejó su orgullo de lado, increíble de él. —Miró una vez más aquella foto y quiso colocarla de inmediato en un portarretratos, jamás se cansaría de ver aquella fotografía—mi Bra.

—El viaje fue todo un éxito mamá, lamentablemente Goku había muerto hace unos años atrás y ya no podía regresar nunca más, las esferas del dragón se habían marchado junto a él—Bulma lo miró sorprendida—fue una pena no verlo pero pudimos comunicarnos un día con él y Piccoro también había muerto porque se sacrificó para el bien de todos y explotó junto a la tierra y a las esferas…—Trunks dio un suspiro y siguió— Krillin al igual que Yamcha murieron en el combate, el ataque había ido hacia Bra y Krillin se puso delante de ella entonces le dio a él. Ellos tampoco podrán regresar a la vida—Bulma clavó su mirada hacia delante con dolor, sentía angustia pero no tanta como lo había sentido años atrás cuando todos los guerreros Z había sido asesinados. En especial cuando Vegeta murió.

Trunks siguió contándole otras cosas sobre lo que había vivido en su viaje, incluso le contó que con la ayuda de la otra Bulma podían viajar al planeta de Piccoro y poseer de nuevo las esferas del dragón. Esta noticia dejó muy emocionada a Bulma, aumentando sus esperanzas en cuanto a volver a tener a su Vegeta junto a ella, y a todos sus amigos de vuelta. La conversación había sido interrumpida por una pequeña voz. Trunks volteó hacia atrás y encontró al pequeño Vegeta junto al marco de la puerta, se notaba que había estado durmiendo tras haber dado un gran bostezo.

— ¡Vegeta! —Trunks sonrió y corrió a él para abrazarlo, acarició su cabello revoltoso y lo tomó en brazos. ¡Cuánto había extraño a su chiquillo!, él había sido siempre su esperanza, la única razón por la que seguía luchando, quería que tuviese una buena infancia, sin sufrimientos, sin penas, quería que viviera feliz hasta el último instante de su vida—Te eche mucho de menos, pequeño.

— Pero si solo me he ido a tomar mi siesta, papá—lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Pues si no recuerdas viajé en el tiempo y yo no te he visto por muchos meses, enano—Le sonrió. Vegeta se mantuvo cabizbajo delante de su padre, tenía sus puños cerrados mientras Trunks lo miró preocupado—. Hijo, ¿Qué pasó?

— Papá… —con la mirada fija, comentó— Soñé con mi mamá.

Bulma llevó su mano hacia su boca y sintió pena por su nieto. Pudo ver como su hijo se tensó, sabía lo difícil que era para él ligar todo esto con su hijo. Bulma había sido testigo de los últimos años de los desvelos y llantos por las noches del saiyan, pidiendo fuerzas para poder sobrellevar la pérdida de su esposa y madre de su hijo. Dolida ante la situación no había manera de calmar los mil demonios que atormentaban el alma de su único hijo. Él mismo se negaba a recibir cuánta ayuda su madre le traía.

Debía superarlo solo. Bulma se preguntó, ¿Lo habría logrado en el pasado?

Trunks se puso a su altura del niño y lo tomó por los hombros. Vegeta levantó su mirada y los clavó en los de su padre. Era un chiquillo orgulloso y plenamente consciente de las cosas que habían sucedido, no importaba si tenía cuatro años, para su edad era demasiado inteligente y astuto, había sido imposible andar escondiéndole cosas, tal por ejemplo lo terrible que eran esos sujetos y que su venganza estaba dirigida en especial a los saiyans. Siempre creían que sus padres luchaban por el bien de la tierra y que por ello, su madre estaba muerta. Más que tristeza le daba rabia, mucha impotencia. Cientos de veces había huido de su casa a escondidas de sus padres porque él también quería pelear. No era un niño cobarde, todo lo contrario, y se lo debía gracias a su madre. Ella lo había criado dándole todo el valor necesario para fuera valiente. Estaba más que feliz por ello.

Vio a su padre que apenas levantaba la vista, Vegeta entendía lo que sentía, él estaba igual pero no lo diría. A veces detestaba ser tan orgulloso, se tragaba todo ese mal para sí mismo y no podía demostrar sus sentimientos delante de su padre. Trunks lo conocía, perfectamente le recordó a su padre. Aún así revolvió el pelo de su hijo y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Haré todo para que vuelva a nuestro lado, te lo prometo—apretó dándole seguridad los hombros del más chico y éste lo miró—viajaré a un planeta llamado Namek, allí quizás encuentre la solución a todo esto y revivir a todos los nuestros y a tu madre.

Los ojos se abrieron de par en par del pequeño:

— ¿Podré ir contigo? —preguntó.

— Me gustaría que lo hicieras—Trunks le sonrió y se paró—mañana iremos. Prepara tus cosas y descansa.

—Trunks, ¿seguro que no quieres que le eche un vistazo aquella nave? —su madre preguntó.

—Está bien, madre. Ya ha sido revisada pero puedes observarla, después de todo, tú lo has inventado—sacó del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta la cápsula que contenía la nave, y se la entregó.

— Oye, papá—llamó Vegeta— ¿Estás seguro que las esferas del dragón estarán allí?

— No estoy el cien por ciento seguro de aquello, pero lo averiguaremos.

— Me encantaría poder contarle a Milk acerca de esto pero no quiero darle falsas expectativas—cruzó Bulma sus brazos—tampoco a Videl, la pobre ha sufrido mucho para llenarla de ilusiones, esperaremos hasta que tengamos las esferas. Seguro estarán felices—sonrió ligero—. Trunks, ahora recordé que Videl me dijo que fueras a su casa. Vino hace una hora, después de que le dije que te habías ido al pasado se puso eufórica al saber que te encontrarías con Pan.

— Claro, ahora mismo iré, de seguro querrá escuchar sobre ella—miró a su hijo— y seguro que tú también quieres escuchar acerca de ella, ¿no es así?

Sin más emprendieron vuelo y en menos de cinco minutos aterrizaron sobre el patio de una casa ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Vegeta corrió y miró a través de la ventana, quería ver si su abuela estaba en la casa. Trunks tocó la puerta y esperaron un momento a que la persona detrás de la puerta les abriera. Al hacerlo, dejó ver su rostro iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol antes que éste se ocultara. Una mujer de pelo largo y negro sonrió, luciendo su bella sonrisa que había conquistado a uno de los últimos guerreros del planeta. Sus ojos azules detonaban calidez pero a la vez reflejaban tristeza.

Videl solía ser muy alegre pero muchas veces, los recuerdos del pasado, la atormentaban. No la dejaban en paz pero, tampoco quería que lo hicieran. Era la única manera de recordar los momentos felices aunque en ellos, muchos fueran tristes. Tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y admirable por todos, es por eso que no se dejaba caer. Además tenía tanto por vivir, estaba en los cuarenta y anhelaba ver a su nieto crecer. Él que le recordaba tanto a su hija, que tenerlo al lado la llenaba de vida.

Videl abrazó con fuerza a Trunks y sonrió. Tenía muchas ganas de saber que había pasado con Pan. Presentía que él iba a contarle algo muy bueno. Los tres pasaron dentro de la modesta casa y se acomodaron en los asientos de la mesa para tomar algo. Vegeta comía como un saiyan mientras su padre comenzó a contarle nuevamente la historia a Videl. De vez en cuando era interrumpido por su pequeño hijo preguntando muchas cosas. Se lo veía feliz y sorprendido. Trunks sonrió ante su reacción, así es como quería verlo. Videl estaba conmocionada, a punto de quebrarse al escuchar que su hija estaba con vida y no sólo eso, sino que Pan era feliz, tenía a su hijo y al hombre que amaba. Que linda era la vida en el pasado. Ella también tenía ganas de conocerla.

Hablaron de miles de historias que Pan le había contado a Trunks, Vegeta sonreía de lo más feliz escuchando más y más de su madre, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que su padre decía. Estaba pensando seriamente de tomar sin permiso esa máquina del tiempo y buscar a su madre. Él no lo reconocería, pero la necesitaba mucho. Aunque éste se quejara de que su madre fuera tan cariñosa con él, le encantaba sentir las caricias de ella por la noche antes de ir a dormir. Su padre no era como ella, aunque él tratase de serlo, Trunks se comportaba más serio en su rol paternal. Claro que ambos se divertían y entrenaban siempre juntos, pero Vegeta era más apegado con su madre que con su padre. Debía reconocer que desde que su madre había muerto, su padre ha intentado ser como ella, tratarlo y comprenderlo tal y como ella.

Vegeta echó un suspiro mientras los adultos seguían conversando. Quería ir al pasado pero de repente vino a su mente lo que su padre le había dicho hace horas a su abuelita, podrían las esferas del dragón resurgir de nuevo y concederles un deseo. De sus ojos salían dos estrellas brillantes. Sintió tanta emoción que quiso dormir para que pronto amaneciera.

— Ha sido increíble todo lo que me has contado, Trunks—la hija del difunto Satán habló—Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sobre ella, me hubiese gustado conocer a la Pan del pasado.

— Ambas son distintas pero su parecido físicamente no me dejan de sorprender. Fue dura mi estancia allí, muchos recuerdos resurgían, controlar mis impulsos en ella fue lo más difícil.

— Entiendo a lo que te refieres, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, no hubiese sido fácil ver a Gohan de nuevo. Agradezco que Pan haya crecido con su padre. Mi hija apenas lo conoció—tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su pecho—Una vez más te agradezco por cuidar de ella y protegerla en el viaje.

— Era mi deber hacerlo, Videl.

— Sabes que no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió, Trunks, deja de perseguirte con ello. Fuiste la mejor persona que mi hija tuvo, toda su felicidad es gracias a ti. La salvaste en todos sentidos.

— No, ella me salvó a mí de mis demonios internos. Además de ser mi apoyo, era la única que pudo comprender mis penas y mi soledad, por eso nunca quise que se fuera de mi lado.

Vegeta escuchaba desde atrás del marco de la puerta, tanto su padre como su madre lucharon no sólo por el bien de la tierra y por los seres que habitaban en ella, también luchaban por sí mismos en las batallas internas que cada uno tenía dentro suyo. Admirado por ello, se sintió muy orgulloso por los padres que le había tocado. Eran su ejemplo e iba a ser como ellos. Deseó que su padre volviera a tener a su madre y que su madre volviera a tener de su padre. Vio como su abuela Videl tomaba fuerte a su padre mientras dejaba caer algunas pocas lágrimas. Le dolía verla así, entonces, salió de la puerta y se dirigió para unirse a ellos. Videl sonrió al verlo allí, ese niño tenía un don para hacerla feliz cada vez que lo miraba.

— Es hora de volver—Trunks dijo luego de que Vegeta abrazara a su abuela—mañana habrá que hacer muchas cosas y será mejor descansar—miró a Videl—nos vemos, Videl.

Padre e hijo emprendieron vuelo hacía Corporación Cápsula. Luego de la cena, Trunks detuvo a su hijo de camino a la cama. El pequeño se extrañó por la aparición de su padre y por su petición. El saiyan mayor condujo al pequeño a la habitación que solían compartir sus padres, no frecuentaba mucho ahí desde hacía dos años. Se quedó observando la habitación mientras desconocía las intenciones de su padre. En cuanto se dio cuenta, Trunks traía su espada en sus manos, Vegeta lo miró desconcertado y se acercó a él.

Al niño le gustaba mucho esa espada, envidiaba a su padre por poseerla, aún así conociendo su historia. Más de unas cuantas veces, sin que su padre supiese, andaba jugueteando con ella por toda la casa.

De pronto su padre sonrió y se puso de cuclillas a la altura de su hijo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero a los pocos segundos la cerró. Miró como su hijo lo miraba algo confuso, rió ante el niño y suspiró.

— Sabes la historia que guarda esta espada, ¿no? —Vegeta asintió— Esta espada me ha ayudado infinitas de veces convirtiéndose en una parte de mí. Es valiosa y tan especial, le agradezco a tu abuelo Gohan por ella. Apenas tenía trece años cuando me la obsequió, esta espada ha sido creada por Piccoro para que ayudase a Gohan que contaba con cuatro años de edad, como tú, a sobrevivir sólo en todo aquel año de duro entrenamiento, pero ya sabes eso, ahora, quiero que la lleves tú.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de pronto, su padre le estaba cediendo la espada. Quería tomarla en seguida y colgársela en su espalda pero, la espada tenía un gran valor sentimental para su padre, sentía que no podría tomarla así como así. Quiso agradecérselo de alguna manera afectuosa pero tenía su gran orgullo encima, interponiéndose hacer eso. Quedó mirando la espada y pensó unos minutos.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres dármela? —sólo preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

— No confiaría en nadie más para dársela—le sonrió—además, tu abuelo de seguro querría verte con ella. Toma—se la entregó.

— Gracias, papá—Trunks rió y le revolvió el cabello, no esperaba otra respuesta que esa. Aún así estaba feliz de haber hecho lo que hizo, esa espada debía ser de su hijo, él ya no la necesitaba.

— Ahora sí, vete a la cama—le ordenó.

Sin más, Vegeta dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación. Después, Trunks se dispuso a dormir, había sido un largo día y aún tendría que lidiar con más. Se acostó en su cama y del otro lado de ella, había una fotografía encuadrada de Pan.

— Falta muy poco—susurró.

.

.

.

El sol aún permanecía escondido en el horizonte, faltaba una hora y media para que amaneciera pero, en la gran Corporación Cápsula todos en ella se encontraban despiertos arreglando los últimos detalles para viajar al Planeta Nameku. Bulma terminó de llenar la despensa de la nave con mucha comida para varios días y una vez, hecho aquello se despidió de sus hombres.

— Ojala puedan lograr revivir a todos, hijo, les deseo suerte—abrazó a su hijo con una sonrisa—Tú pequeño, pórtate bien—besó la frente de Vegeta y revolvió su cabello—si tu abuelo Vegeta te viera, estaría más que orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias, abuela—le sonrió el saiyan menor saludando a su abuela mientras se elevaba hacia la nave— ¡Nos vemos pronto!

— ¡Cuídense! —les gritó la científica antes de que la compuerta de la nave se cerrara.

— ¡Vaya, esta nave es enorme! —Vegeta empezó a recorrer la nave con mucho entusiasmo— Oye, papá, ¿Esta es la nave que mi abuela del futuro construyó hace años? ¡Pero si está como nueva!

— Pues nunca la habían usado—miró a su alrededor y se sentó en la cabina para observar los botones—Bien, mi madre me ha dicho que este es el botón—tocó un botón grande y verde que se encontraba en medio de otros tantos botones de distintos colores—prepárate, hijo, ahí despegaremos.

Jamás imaginó como sería aquel planeta Namek. Siempre había querido llegar hasta ahí, aquel era el único planeta en dónde encontraría su última esperanza. Pasaron tres días y sonrió al verlo de cerca, sólo un par de minutos y tocaban tierra firme. Trunks exaltado levantó a su hijo que se encontraba durmiendo en el piso de arriba y éste bajo corriendo con todas sus energías.

— ¡Luego de días hemos llegado! —Sonrió su hijo mientras quedaba pegado contra el cristal observando el planeta verde— ¡Las esferas del dragón están ahí! ¡Seguro que podremos revivir a todos! ¡A mis abuelos y a mi mamá!

— No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, Vegeta. No sabemos qué pasará, será mejor que calmemos nuestras ansias.

Vegeta asintió serio, si bien era consciente de aquello, sus ganas de volver a ver a su madre era más grande que todo. Tomó la espada que le había obsequiado unos días atrás su padre y la colocó detrás de su espalda. Preparados, aterrizaron la nave sobre la tierra y una vez después de eso, salieron de la nave.

El planeta era sumamente extraño y nuevo para ambos, no había edificios ni nada de movimiento en ella, tan sólo era tierras con mesetas rocosas, el suelo era de un tono azulado y el cielo era de un verde esperanza. Trunks sonrió al ver esto y sintió una enorme paz en su corazón, algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que iban a poder lograr su objetivo. Sin perder más tiempo se concentró para buscar un ki idéntico al de Piccoro, le resultaba algo difícil porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía pero jamás se olvidaría de ese ki. Minutos más tarde encontró cientos de ellos y captó la mirada de su hijo haciéndole seña de que lo siguiera.

Volaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una aldea lleno de Namekus. Estos miraron por arriba de ellos y encontraron a dos extraños volando por ahí pero no se movieron de sus lugares pues, ya conocían a los humanos, además, su ki no era maligno.

— Confíen de ellos—habló un Nameku anciano—me parecen familiares.

— Hola a todos—Al aterrizar Trunks saludó bajando apenas su cabeza—Quizás ustedes sepan sobre nosotros, somos saiyans—todos allí abrieron sus bocas para hablar pero el anciano los interrumpió.

— Ya se me hacían familiares… puedo reconocer sus rostros, ¿Son descendientes de Vegeta?

— Soy su hijo y él es mi hijo—señaló a Vegeta que se encontraba firme al lado de él—Estoy seguro de que ustedes conocen a Son Goku y sus amigos.

— ¿Son Goku? Hace años que lo conocimos, él fue el encargado de eliminar a Freezer y a sus hombres. Le estamos agradecidos, tú eres uno de sus amigos, ¿no?

— Sí y necesitamos de su ayuda. Mi padre, Goku y los demás guerreros de la tierra han muerto años atrás, fueron asesinados por los androides que acecharon el terror durante doce años. Sólo yo fui el guerrero sobreviviente, gracias a mi maestro Gohan—de repente un Nameku de estatura no tan alta chilló.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Ha muerto? —Salió en medio de la muchedumbre verde y se acercó a los saiyans—Soy Dende, él y Krillin han sido buenos amigos míos.

— Todos han fallecido, nunca tuvimos los recursos necesarios para venir hacia aquí a pedir su ayuda. Necesitamos las esferas del dragón, quisiéramos revivirlos.

— ¿Las esferas? ¡Pero no podrán revivirlos! —Gritó Dende— No tienen el poder de revivir a quienes murieron hace años… Me temo que es imposible—agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

Los ojos de Trunks y Vegeta se abrieron en par, estaban sorprendidos y desconcertados, nunca pensaron que se encontrarían ante esta situación. Las esperanzas que tenía Trunks desaparecieron en un instante y la rabia se apoderó de él. Vegeta se encontraba igual que su padre pero se mantuvo firme y miró al anciano que los había recibido. Quizás habría otra manera de hacer que las esferas revivieran a todos los guerreros sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado.

Y así, como si el anciano pudiese leer su mente, dijo:

— No Dende, hay forma de cambiar los poderes de las esferas del dragón. Y tú tienes que hacerlo—Dende confundido, lo miró extrañado—Pero para eso, debes ir a la Tierra, al templo Sagrado.

— Tienes que ser el nuevo Kamisama, Dende—Trunks explotó—por favor.

— ¿Yo ser el dios de la Tierra? ¡Esa es una gran responsabilidad!

— Y eres el indicado para ello, Dende—intervino el anciano acercándose a él—vienes de una respetada familia del dragón, estás preparado hace varios años para esta tarea, serás un buen guardián.

— Pues entonces lo haré, Gran Patriarca—le sonrió—entonces… ¿puedo hacer que vuelvan las esferas del dragón a la tierra y cambiar sus poderes?

— Claro que sí, Mr. Popo te ayudará con ello, haz que las esferas vuelvan a reaparecer en la Tierra y cambia sus poderes, necesitarán revivir a esos fuertes guerreros para mantener a salvo su planeta—el Gran Patriarca se acercó a Trunks—espero que puedan lograrlo, les deseo mucha suerte.

— Muchas gracias, señor—el saiyan inclinó su cabeza en forma de reverencia—nos ha ayudado.

— Gran Patriarca, ¿No volveré a verlo? —preguntó Dende acercándose a el anciano.

— Me temo que no, chico—sonrió— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Dende, confío en ti.

— Le agradezco mucho a usted, señor—fue alejándose de ellos— ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

— Claro que lo harás—gritó el anciano mientras agitaba su mano.

Los saiyans y el Nameku se elevaron por los cielos y en un par de segundos desaparecieron de la vista de los aldeanos. Al llegar a la nave se metieron en ella y un Trunks muy emocionado se dispuso a marchar la nave de regreso a la Tierra. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Por ahora todo marchaba a la perfección y si esto seguía así, podrían rápido revivir a todos los guerreros incluso a Pan.

Vegeta se entretuvo muchas horas interrogando y hablando con el Nameku que amablemente respondía todas las dudas del niño.

— Dime, ¿tú ya has estado en la tierra? —preguntó con inocencia el pequeño saiyan.

— Sí, durante la pelea del señor Goku junto con Freezer no era seguro la estadía en nuestro planeta así que, nuestro dragón, Porunga, por un deseo nos trasladó hacia la Tierra y hemos permanecido allí por algunos meses en casa de una señorita llamada Bulma.

— ¡Es mi abuela! —Sonrió el niño con alegría que no sabía nada de aquello— ¿Tú lo sabías papá?

— Muy poco pero mi madre solía contarme las historias de sus aventuras y si mal no recuerdo, una de ellas era esa.

— ¡Increíble! Eres el hijo de la señora Bulma—se sorprendió Dende— Quien lo diría…

.

.

.

No había forma de que conciliase el sueño, su cabeza había estado trabajando a mil todos estos días pensando lo que podría ocurrir si todo marchaba bien. La idea de volver a tener a todos sus amigos y a su pareja de nuevo la paralizaba, para bien, claro. ¿Qué le diría a Vegeta? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo hombre de carácter que había conocido? ¡Qué estúpida! Claro que lo seguiría siendo, la muerte no lo transformaría… ¿O sí?, de todas formas lo amaría, siempre había sido así. Bulma Brief, la gran científica, la mujer más hermosa del planeta teniendo a sus pies el mundo y a hombres tan guapos eligió a un mono salvaje, agresivo, con un gran y único orgullo pero, tal vez por eso lo eligió, porque de todos esos hombres guapos juntos nunca se hubiesen comparado con Vegeta. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia la ventana, se entretuvo observando las estrellas hasta que pasó delante de la ventana una gran nave. De inmediato se levantó y se colocó su bata, corrió hacia abajo y salió afuera.

Su corazón se estremeció, la idea de que su Vegeta estuviese detrás de esa compuerta la había temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Vaciló por un instante y la compuerta se abrió, se acercó más a ella y vio la silueta de sólo tres personas. Ninguna de ellas era la de su pareja.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Se acercó hacia nieto y lo abrazó— ¿No pudieron revivirlos?

— Señora Bulma—se inclinó Dende para saludarla— Me da gusto verla de nuevo.

— ¡Dende! —Sonrió— Acaso tú…

— Será el nuevo Kamisama, madre—sonrió Trunks—iremos al Templo Sagrado, Dende hará que las esferas del dragón regresen.

Bulma boquiabierta llevó una mano a su corazón y dio un gran suspiro. Luego de muchos años, lo volvería a ver.

— ¡Yo iré con ustedes! —Sonrió— Videl y Milk deben saberlo, ¡las iré a buscar!

Trunks de ninguna manera podría detener a su madre, así que sonrió ante la felicidad de la peliazul y la dejó que hiciera lo que quería. Le avisaron a la científica que se adelantarían y que se encontrarían en el Templo.

Después de eso, sobrevolaron por los cielos alejándose de la gran Corporación. Al llegar allí se encontraron al ayudante del ex Kamisama, Mr. Popo, de tez oscura, estatura media y con acento árabe. Éste sorprendido por su aparición retrocedió algunos pasos atrás, hacía más de diez años que no venía nadie al Templo, volver a ver gente allí le sacó una sonrisa.

— Mr. Popo no ha recibido gente por muchos años—habló— ¿Trunks?

— Mr. Popo, hacía rato que no lo veía—amablemente el saiyan estrechó su mano—Él es mi hijo, Vegeta—señalando a su pequeño hijo—y él es Dende, nuestro nuevo Kamisama.

— ¿Kamisama? —una mezcla de alegría y tristeza se vio en el rostro— ¡Mr. Popo ya no estará solo!

— Así es —le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará, Dende?

— Me temo que tomarán cien días.

— ¿¡CIEN DÍAS! —Gritaron al unísono ambos saiyans— ¿TOMARÁ TODO ESE TIEMPO?

— Pero existe una posibilidad de renovarlas en este instante si tuviesen las esferas que se han usado anteriormente y la escultura del dios del dragón.

— Las esferas de antes se han convertido en piedra y se encuentran esparcidas por todo el planeta—aclaró Trunks.

— La escultura del dios del dragón que Mr. Popo hizo está aquí—concluyó el mayor.

— ¡Pero aún tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, papá! —con emoción Vegeta gritó.

Mr. Popo sin prestar atención salió casi trotando hacia dentro del Templo haciendo que sus invitados se quedasen esperando ansiosamente afuera. Dende observaba la vista desde la plataforma, no creía que ahora de él dependerían muchas cosas. Paseó hasta que se encontró nuevamente con Mr. Popo. Éste se acercó al Namek y le entregó una bandeja que contenía dentro un dragón encapsulado por un cristal. Dende lo tomó en sus manos y se dispuso a observarlo, ya había visto uno de esos antes y sabía cómo funcionaba. Trunks y Vegeta se acercaron a ellos y rodearon el dragón en el cristal observándolo con cautelo.

— Supongo que las esferas de la Tierra tienen algunas limitaciones, ¿así es?

— Las esferas del dragón no pueden revivir a una persona que lleve más de un año muerta—el ayudante del nuevo Kamisama explicó—tampoco pueden cumplir el mismo deseo dos veces, es decir revivir a una persona que haya sido revivida antes mediante un deseo.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacer que las propiedades actuales de las esferas se modifiquen? Que puedan cumplir tres deseos y que pidiendo uno solo puedan revivir a muchas personas sin importar cuántos años murieron o si murieron a causa natural.

— Ya veo…—Dende se concentró en las esferas— tal como ha dicho el Gran Patriarca, puedo hacer unos pequeños cambios, pero por ello, en vez de tres deseos sólo serán dos—explicó a los demás mientras esperaba su respuesta—si no desean ampliar sus poderes, de lo contrario seguirán siendo tres.

— ¡No! —exasperó Vegeta— Por favor, entonces que sean dos y que puedan cumplirse esos deseos.

Dende asintió y levantó ambas manos sobre la escultura del dragón, tras ello comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para todos. "Pompuri pampiro…", Vegeta observaba con fascinación la escena hasta que el cielo se oscureció de pronto y de la escultura salió un gran destello dorado, el niño se asombró enormemente y siguió con la vista el destello, era con la forma de un dragón. Éste se separó en varios destellos más y se separaron por todo el mundo chocando contra las esferas que se hallaban hechas piedras, poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad, a su tono anaranjado. Una vez que Dende terminó, el cielo volvió a su color normal.

— Las esferas del dragón que se encontraban en piedras han vuelto a la normalidad.

Ante la sonrisa que Dende les daba, Trunks se sintió aliviado, habían vuelto, las esferas del dragón estaban disponibles para usarlas. La enorme felicidad que tenía le había hecho olvidar que debía localizar las esferas con el radar del dragón que su madre, Bulma, había construido años atrás. Entonces corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma celestial y se lanzó al vuelo sin antes dar que los demás se diesen cuenta. Tenía que llegar rápido a su casa y buscar el radar.

Al llegar se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de su madre, ella ya no estaba en la casa, debía buscarlo solo. Recordó que su madre había puesto el radar varios años atrás en un cajón inferior del escritorio de ella. Tomó la manija de la misma y la tiró encontrándose allí con el artefacto redondo, lo activó y la pantalla se volvió verde, en ese instante activó nuevamente el botón y aparecieron las coordenadas de dónde se encontraban las esferas. Sin esperar más, salió del laboratorio y se transformó para ir a una velocidad más rápida.

En cuánto encontró la localización de todas las esferas, las buscó y en menos de tres horas voló hacia el Templo Sagrada con las siete.

Encontró allí a su madre junto con Milk y con Videl, ambas con expresiones de confusión en su rostro. Habían perdidos las esperanzas hace bastante, Milk ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir esperando un milagro, la pobre mujer había sufrido por tanto que cayó por meses en una terrible depresión. Era una mujer bastante fuerte pero, sus emociones le ganaron y la derrumbaron.

— ¡Trunks! —Llamó su madre— ¿Están las siete?

— Están todas, madre—sonrió depositando en el suelo las esferas naranjas, Vegeta se acercó a ellas y las observó con entusiasmo— ¿Quieres invocar a Shenlong, madre? —ella asintió la cabeza, extrañaba pronunciar las palabas que hacían aparecer al dios dragón.

Bulma se acercó a ellas y colocó sus manos por encima de las esferas a la vez que pronunciaba el conjuro. Pronto, tal y como siempre lo había sido, el cielo azul se tornó oscuro y con grandes nubes grises, cuando en segundos el dragón apareció, su piel era verde y tenía muchas escamas, era algo diferente al otro dragón.

— Díganme cuáles son sus deseos… sólo puedo concederles dos—explicó el dios dragón.

Bulma miró a su hijo que se encontraba atrás de ella y le hizo seña de que hablara.

— Queremos que revivas a todas las personas que han sido asesinadas por los androides cinco años atrás y a todas las personas que murieron en el ataque del planeta Ignotus, también reviva a Goku quien falleció una enfermedad del corazón.

— Como ustedes digan —los ojos rojos del sabio dragón brillaron y en cuestión de segundos volvieron a su normalidad— el deseo fue concedido.

En aquel momento los corazones de todos quienes presenciaban la escena se les paró. Vegeta fue el primero en percibir los grandes ki de energía y la energía de los humanos que eran millones sonriendo se acercó al borde de la plataforma y señaló:

— ¡Puedo sentir grandes ki! —Miró a su padre con felicidad— ¡Hay que ir a buscar a mamá!

— Hay que ir por ellos.

Bulma tomó de la mano a las demás mujeres y las condujo hacia su nave. Trunks y Vegeta saltaron de la plataforma y volaron en dirección a los grandes ki. El mayor estaba tratando de sentir el ki de Pan… pero, no lo conseguía. Sacudió la cabeza, la iba a encontrar, sabía que no debía desesperarse si quería tener éxito en su búsqueda.

En unos pocos minutos Trunks y Vegeta divisaron a lo lejos algunas personas, no dudaron más y se convirtieron en súper saiyans para ir a toda velocidad. Aterrizaron torpemente y Trunks corrió hasta ellos.

Parte de sus amigos estaban en ese lugar. Su padre Vegeta, Piccoro, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz.

Trunks estrechó sin importar lo que dijera a su padre y lo tomó por los hombros. Conmocionado lo miró, el semblante del saiyan puro mantenía seriedad y su mirada era fría, como siempre lo había sido. Éste miró a su hijo con algo de desconcierto. Apenas era un crío cuando lo vio por última vez, estaba algo sorprendido por ver de repente a su hijo de cerca.

— Te he echado de menos, padre —apenas Trunks le habló.

— Trunks —sin más siguió observándolo— Bah, aléjate de mí, mocoso.

El pelila sonrió. El orgullo de su verdadero padre seguía vigente, pero aquello no le importó. Era raro ver a su padre de este tiempo, no tenía ningún recuerdo de él más que fotos, solo tenía un año de vida cuando su padre murió pero por suerte, pudo conocer el otro, así facilitaría mucho más su relación, sabía que vendrían muchas discusiones con su padre pero sabía cómo manejarlo y lo conocía mucho más de lo que su padre imaginaba.

— ¿Él es el abuelo Vegeta? —Veggie se asomó al lado de su padre. Miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre que se parecía idénticamente a él.

— ¿Tú quién eres mocoso? —Preguntó al pequeño, de pronto pestañó— tu eres…

— Te presento a mi hijo, padre, Vegeta Goku.

A Vegeta le tomó por sorpresa la noticia pero trató de disimularlo también queriendo disimular el entusiasmo que sentía por ver a ese niño que era igual a él.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre relacionar mi nombre junto al de Kakarotto? —preguntó entre dientes.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre de mi bisabuelo? —se adelantó a responder con una pregunta el pequeño saiyan. Ambos se miraron intensamente.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso tú…? —El mayor miró a su hijo totalmente enfurecido— ¡Quién demonios es su madre!

— Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla papá y créeme, te encantará.

— ¡Hola! —Gritó alguien— ¿Acaso amanecimos juntos que no saludas? —Krillin sonrió.

— Pero si es el pequeño Trunks —Yamcha se acercó a ellos.

Todos se estrecharon entre brazos, claro que Trunks no se había olvidado de ellos, es más cuando había regresado a su tiempo, en el pasado ambos de sus amigos habían muerto, era reconfortante volver a verlos vivos.

.

.

.

— ¿Eh? —Estaba totalmente desconcertado— ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? Pero si tenía entendido que… ¿Y esto? —se acercó a la sala de al lado— ¿Qué sucedió aquí…? Demonios, ¿Qué le sucedió a la casa?

Todo estaba destruido, lo que antes había conocido estaba todo hecho trizas. Observó mientras caminaba por los escombros de la casa que no había ninguna señal de su familia. Estaba por abrir la perilla de una habitación cuando de pronto, la puerta detrás de su espalda dio un golpe fuerte.

— ¡Oh Goku!

Lloró Milk. Él sonrió dando un suspiro, al parecer todo seguía bien, se acercó a Milk y la abrazó. Ella se sujetó fuertemente del pecho del saiyan y apretó su ropa mientras era mojada por las lágrimas de la mujer. Cuánto había añorado con este momento, parecía jamás llegar, lamentablemente ya se había rendido a verlo de nuevo pero sin embargo el milagro ocurrió y ahora ella estaba junto a su esposo de vuelta en casa.

— No llores Milk, te ves fea así —sonrió con inocencia.

— ¡Me he vuelto muy vieja y tú estás tan… joven! —gritó enfurecida, la cara de Goku se transformó y comenzó a sudar.

— Pero Milk… yo no tengo la culpa —agachó la cabeza como un niño regañado por su madre.

— ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, Goku! —no quería interrumpir el momento con Milk pero Bulma ya no pudo resistir ante la vuelta de su mejor amigo y salió a su encuentro.

— ¡Bulma, woow! Las dos han… cambiado —rió nervioso. Ambas mujeres lo miraron como si fuesen a matarlo— ¡están lindas! —se apresuró a decir. Detrás de la puerta se hallaba Videl, detonando su rostro de emoción pero a la vez de tristeza, quería ver a su Gohan.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —Goku se apartó de las demás y fue hacia Videl— Mi nombre es Goku.

— Es un gusto conocerlo, señor, he escuchado miles de historias acerca de usted, yo soy Videl Satán, soy esposa de Gohan —sonrió.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora lo recuerdo, en el otro mundo Gohan siempre hablaba de ti, ¡bienvenida!

— Goku, debemos ir con Trunks —Bulma dijo— está junto a los demás, debes sentir sus kis.

— Claro que sí, utilizaremos la teletransportación para llegar más rápido, sujétense de mí.

Milk se sujeto fuerte del brazo de Goku mientras que Bulma tocó su hombro y sostenía de la mano a Videl. En un instante los cuatro desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un desierto. Sintieron voces y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con todos los demás.

Bulma se paralizó. Lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta, éste se encontraba de espaldas y de brazos cruzados mientras no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Sus ojos azules tan bonitos se humedecieron al instante, sentía cosquillas en su estómago y a la vez un nudo en su garganta. Quería gritar su nombre pero no podía, no le salía. Entonces, cuando quiso correr hacia él, Vegeta giró ante su presencia y la observó. Bulma no pudo notarlo, pero Vegeta estaba totalmente sorprendido. Muy a lo profundo de su ser, la había extrañado horrores. Ver de nuevo a la estúpida humana que había abierto su duro corazón tan sólo con su ser. ¿Qué le había visto? Nunca supo entenderlo, pero estaba conforme con su elección, un príncipe jamás se equivocaría, no uno como él. Los malditos latidos también retumbaban en él, _sentimientos del demonio_ rezongó. Bulma llegó a él y se colgó de su cuello, Vegeta aún permanecía de brazos cruzados pero por tiempo permaneció, sus brazos querían tomarla pero su orgullo se lo impedía hasta que la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Bulma no esperó más y besó sus labios con pasión, el saiyan profundizó más el beso y ambos se fundieron en sí. En la forma que sus labios lo besaban lo volvía prácticamente loco.

El hijo de ambos miraba la escena con una sonrisa, Trunks se encontró con Goku y estuvieron hablando por algunos cuantos minutos cuando alguien aterrizó en el lugar. Todos se dieron la vuelta y Milk chilló de alegría.

— ¡ES GOHAN! —como madre una desesperada corrió hasta su hijo y lo abrazó derramando tantas lágrimas podía derramar— Mi Gohan, estás conmigo —besó su mejilla y lo acarició— No puedo creer que nunca me contaras de Videl.

— Mamá —Gohan le sonrió y al oír el nombre de su mujer él la buscó con la mirada— ¿Dónde está?

— G-Gohan… —la ojiazul apenas pudo deletrear su nombre.

Estaban lejos pero la distancia en menos de cinco segundos se había acortado. Videl lo tomó fuerte del cuerpo y Gohan sin pensarlo la besó con pasión sosteniéndole su delgada cintura. Cuando se separaron la pelinegra lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió de felicidad. Tenía tanto para contarle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que tendría ahora todo el tiempo posible pero estaba tan emocionada que debía contarle acerca de su hija y su nieto, Pan apenas era una niña y quería que él supiese todo lo que había pasado con ella. Cuando quiso hablar Gohan había sido derrumbado por un fuerte apretón de Trunks. Videl sonrió derrotada, no era el momento correcto lo dejaría para luego, Gohan se estaba reencontrado con sus familiares y amigos, él debía hacerlo.

El hijo de Goku no podía creer lo que grande que se había convertido Trunks, además de eso, estaba bastante orgulloso de su alumno, a fin de cuentas su muerte no había sido en vano y él había tenido razón, solo el saiyan pelilila era el único que podía destruir a esos androides.

— No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos, Gohan —sonrió Trunks.

— También yo a ti, muchacho —lo observó— estoy muy orgulloso por tus logros. Sabía que podrías, siempre deposité mi confianza en ti, lo sabes.

— Y todo gracias a ti, Gohan —palmeó su hombro— la paz que ambos habíamos deseado reinó… por un tiempo.

— Lo estuve observando todo… —Gohan miró entre risas a Trunks— TODO también lo que ha sucedido con mi hija —Trunks se sonrojó, nunca había pensando que le diría Gohan, ahora tenía miedo.

— Gohan yo…

— No temas, nadie hubiese sido mejor que tu para ella. ¿Y en dónde está ese pequeño Vegeta? —preguntó ansioso por conocer a su nieto, le parecía algo raro sentirse abuelo pero ya mismo quería recuperar todo lo que se había perdido.

— Gohan, ¿cómo lo sabes? —de inmediato Videl preguntó, sorprendida.

— Nunca los he dejado de observar en el otro mundo —se acercó a ella— siempre estuve pendiente de todo lo que pasaba con ustedes aquí abajo. Supe lo que pasó con Pan.

Videl sonrió con melancolía y miró hacia Trunks algo confundida, ¿Y Pan dónde estaba? Él hijo del príncipe Vegeta quedó en blanco. ¡Sólo faltaba Pan! Despegó los pies sobre la tierra y se echó a volar sobre la tierra en busca de Pan, aún su ki no sentía. Se dispuso a buscar en el lugar dónde fue la última vez que estuvo con ella y en el mismo espacio donde fue asesinada.

Aterrizó apurado y recorrió el lugar por todos lados, mirando de abajo hacia arriba, no había nada, todo estaba destruido y desde hacía tiempo, aquel lugar jamás volvió hacer el mismo de antes.

— Pan… —Trunks temió. Sacudía la cabeza para no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

No hubo respuesta. Parecía ser que nadie se encontraba allí. El saiyan volvió a probar gritando su nombre y apenas oyó murmullos. Era el de una mujer y parecía estar sufriendo. A Trunks se le detuvo el corazón, no podía equivocarse, estaba tan seguro que era la voz de Pan. Se acercó al instante y la peor de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad. Ella estaba extendida sobre la tierra envuelta de polvo y sangre que estaba derramada por encima del abdomen de Pan, sólo a su lado se encontraba una espada, su mirada estaba absolutamente perdida, sus ojos más que negros estaban blancos. No podía respirar con facilidad. Trunks la tomó de los brazos y automáticamente al hacerlo volvieron esos malditos recuerdo de hace años atrás, en aquel mismo lugar Pan moría. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se encontraba de esa forma? Miro desesperado hacia todos lados y no había nadie, nadie a quien pudiese culpar. Debía curarla pero no tenía ninguna semilla del ermitaño e ir al hospital era una idea absurda, no era suficiente. Trunks recordó a Dende y sus poderes curativos, sin pensarlo más despegó con Pan en brazos y la llevó al Templo Sagrado. Una vez que llegó al lugar gritó el nombre del nuevo Kamisama y este enseguida se encontró con ellos.

— Debes curarla, Dende, por favor—suplicó—no entiendo lo que pasó—colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y miraba a Pan preocupado.

— Tranquilo, Trunks.

Dende le sonrió y de sus manos desprendieron una onda algo luminosa que envolvió todo el cuerpo de Pan. La herida profunda que llevaba en su abdomen poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Pan fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Trunks. Sus grades y bellos ojos negros brillaron de felicidad, sin más ella lo tomó por el cuello mientras que apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Pan era tan orgullosa que las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos iban a explotar. Lanzó un gritito ahogado y fue ahí cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer velozmente por sus mejillas. Había vuelto a la vida y cuando pensaba que iba a marcharse de nuevo, él la salvó. Nunca jamás había tenido tanto miedo como esta vez, Pan no era la clase de persona que temía a la muerte, al contrario, ella la desafiaba. Los últimos minutos antes se sentirse tan cerca del otro mundo, ella pensó en Trunks y en su pequeño hijo. Ellos habían sido luz ante su oscuro corazón. Pan abrazó con mayor fuerza a Trunks, lo único que quería en ese momento era tenerlo así de cerca.

Trunks conmocionado la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su frente. Él sentía un alivio inmenso al volver a tenerla a su lado, podía notar el miedo de Pan, lo notaba en sus ojos.

— Estás de vuelta —apenas él pudo susurrarle en el oído— no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Pan. Fue mi culpa.

Ella aún sollozaba, se separó a una distancia no tan lejos de él y lo tomó de la mejilla para acariciarle y le sonrió.

— Aquí no hay culpables, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar —ella le dijo.

— Pan no… yo…

— Trunks —ella le interrumpió— me acabas de salvar.

— Pero soy un maldito miserable que no pude protegerte hace dos años atrás y por ello, hice sufrir a nuestro hijo, a tu madre, a tu abuela.

— Deja de decir esas barbaridades —lo regañó— ya deja de decir eso, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Trunks, además tuve una muerte digna, de no haber sido así… no tendría este enorme orgullo que ahora tengo —le sonrió.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañé —chocó su cabeza contra el de la saiyan— fui una persona horrible desde que te fuiste.

— Lo sé todo pero, para mí no eres horrible —le acarició— yo también los extrañé.

Él apretó sus labios contra los de ella, cuanto había ansiado sentir una vez más aquella sensación. ¿Cuánto podría llegar amar a alguien? Siempre se lo preguntaba. Profundizó su beso aún más, cuánto tiempo había perdido sin ella, pensar que a partir de ese instante todo volvería hacer como antes, pensar que su familia estaría completa ahora, ¿Completa? Completísima, todos sus amigos y su padre habían revivido, este era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Ambos seguían compartiendo los besos sin darse cuenta que una personita se encontraba observándolos. El hijo de ambos, Vegeta se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Estaba algo ruborizado ante la escena de sus padres. Aclaró su garganta de modo un tanto fuerte para que ellos se enterasen de su presencia.

Pan fue la primera que se separó de su esposo y miró hacia la izquierda, su rostro se sorprendió tanto al ver a su pequeño hijo allí. Corrió hasta él y lo apretujó fuerte como toda madre. Vegeta sonrió y queriendo hacerlo, dejó su orgullo momentáneamente para ser abrazado por su madre. Pan besó todo su rostro con una sonrisa enorme. Ese pequeño había crecido tanto y se sentía orgullosa de él. Había observado cada nuevo logro de su hijo y no había dudas que era el nieto y bisnieto de los guerreros más poderoso del universo.

— Mírate, estás tan guapo —sonrió Pan— te eché mucho de menos, pequeño, te quiero tanto.

— Yo también a ti, mamá. Estoy feliz de volver a verte.

Pan lo abrazó una vez más con tanta emoción, miró hacia Trunks que se encontraba lejos de ellos y observaba la escena, ella le hizo seña de que viniera y se unió a ellos.

La familia estaba completa.

— Pan, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando te encontré? ¿Por qué estabas así? —quería una explicación.

— Un maldito canalla del ejército antes de morir había entrado en mi cuerpo como un maldito parásito, cuando estaba en el otro mundo yo me había liberado de él pero ahora cuando reviví no sé cómo fue que sucedió, apareció de nuevo dentro mío y logré expulsarlo pero por ello fui herida de esa forma y no dudé en exterminarlo.

— Maldito insecto —Trunks golpeó el puño contra el piso— que se pudran en el infierno.

De pronto llegaron al Templo Gohan, Videl, Vegeta y Goku. La ojiazul lloró al reencontrarse con su hija y más aún cuando quedaron frente padre e hija. Estos ya habían tenido su reencuentro en el otro mundo, pero aún así se abrazaron fuertemente. Pan estaba feliz de que su madre tuviera a su lado a su padre, siempre había sido testigo de lo mal que se sentía su madre al recordarlo. Además era muy bonito verlos juntos ya que era muy pequeña como para recordar los momentos de sus padres en el pasado.

Y así siguieron llegando los demás al Templo, Pan ya había tenido la oportunidad de charlar y conocer a todos los guerreros Z en el otro mundo, estaba tan maravillada con ellos y ya ansiaba, claro luego de un tiempo en paz, una batalla junto a ellos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en el día, merecían un festejo y ¿Qué mejor que en la Corporación Cápsula con Bulma como anfitriona?

.

.

.

Todo el mundo debía disfrutar y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Después de tantas desgracias, la paz volvió a sus vidas. Era hora de volver con todo y empezar una nueva vida. Daban gracias a Kamisama por darles esta nueva oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, les eran dadas nuevas chances para volver a empezar, a todos aquellos que sufrieron en el pasado y querían reconstruir su vida, aquellos que se equivocaron una vez querían remediar sus errores y empezar desde cero, aquellos que tenían sueños volvieron a trabajar duro para conseguirlos y para aquellos que les quedaba mucho por qué disfrutar del amor y de la familia.

— ¿Sabes? Me he quedado con mucha curiosidad sobre tu viaje al pasado… —Pan y Trunks estaban sentados arriba del techo de Corporación Cápsula, donde solían ir a mirar las estrellas y ansiar un día con viajar al espacio— ¿Conociste a mi contraparte?

— Sí, la misión fue salvarla y lo logramos —Pan sonrió y tomó el brazo de Trunks.

— Imagino que… se te habrá insinuado, ¿no? —lo miró con picardía.

— ¿Por qué… lo dices? —Trunks estaba algo nervioso. Pan nunca había preguntado esas cosas.

— Ella es yo y si yo hubiese estado en su lugar te habría coqueteado —sonrió.

— Todo se aclaró desde un principio, Pan, además ella está con mi contraparte. Espera, ¿acaso tú coquetearías con el Trunks del pasado?

— ¿Por qué no? De todas formas tú eres él —miró hacia arriba de forma divertida.

— ¡Oye Pan! —Sus celos salieron a flote en tan sólo segundos— él no es yo ni yo soy él.

— Me parece que alguien está celosito —rió— soy solamente tuya.

— Y tú eres sólo de este Trunks, no del hombre de negocios del pasado.

— ¿Hombres de negocios? Vaya sorpresa. Aún así sólo te amaría a ti porque eres el hombre a quien elegí para vivir el resto de mi vida, porque eres el que me enseñó a _ser lo que soy_, porque me compartiste todos tus _secretos,_ porque cuando me llamabas _Pan Son _hacías que mi corazón palpitara fuerte y lleno de emoción, porque cuando estaba a tu lado me hacías sentir protegida, porque siempre estuviste sosteniendo mi mano cuando caía, porque me ayudaste a seguir en el camino correcto, porque si fuera por mí yo me hubiese descarrilado desde un principio y no sabría si aún estaría aquí. Porque me diste un hijo tan bello y porque cada instante que me miras de esa manera me das la seguridad de que seré _tuya por siempre._

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Podrán odiarme todo lo que quieran, sé que me atrasé muchísimo, fue por los tantos exámenes que tuve, por falta de inspiración o por vagancia, además era el último capítulo y saben qué? Todavía no puedo creer que luego de este día no actualice más en esta historia, no puedo creer que se haya terminado. Les digo que esta fue la mejor historia que escribí en mi vida y que estoy súper orgullosa de ella, me ayudó un montón a aprender a escribir mejor, puedo notar la diferencia con mis historias anteriores y con esta definitivamente cambié y también por ustedes, porque si no hubiese tenido todas los lectores que tuve no se si hoy estaría escribiendo el último capítulo. **Muchas gracias** a todos quienes la siguieron hasta el día de hoy.

Gracias Trunks y Pan por inspirarme siempre, porque en lo que a mi respecta son una pareja bellísima y apasionante. ¡Los amo! Y voy a seguir escribiendo acerca de ustedes dos porque son mi locura.

Y gracias también a esta historia por dejar hacerme amigos!

Gracias por todo el cariño que me brindaron a lo largo de este tiempo.

Acepto crítica, tomatazos lo que fuese :)

Hasta pronto!


End file.
